Un Gran Cambio
by Serena Li
Summary: Holis, vamos con 2 más para los que lo han pedido, sorry la tardanza... pero... me falta tiempo, 24 horas por día se me hace pocooo
1. Nos volveremos a Ver

** Notas de la Autora:**

** Holaaa!!!, ¿Qué tal?, se que muchos dirán "ohh!!!, apareció", pues si, y con una historia que muchos conocen, tiene años y ahora quiero complementar, cuando comencé a escribirla era mi primer fic, por lo cual con el pasar del tiempo te das cuenta que esta lleno de fallas, de faltas, y eso es lo que quiero cambiar, volveré a subir todos los capítulos, pero con escenas nuevas y totalmente arreglado, espero que les guste, lo mismo haré con el otro fic que tengo publicado, pero empecemos con este, igual me tardaré un poco, ya que debo modificar, complementar, incluir nuevas cosas, así que paciencia, espero que el cambio guste.**

** Deje Reviews, en especial, lo que leen por primera vez**

** Capitulo 1: Nos volveremos a ver**

Una joven de cabellera muy larga y rubia, peinada con dos moños graciosamente, miraba por la ventana de su habitación, había llorado mucho rato, aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, momentos atrás había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres,, por primera vez les había gritado. Sintió que tocaban la puerta, aunque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no podía quedarse sin responder:

- adelante- dijo con una voz llena de tristeza

Entro una mujer mayor, era su madre, se acerco a su hija con lentitud y la abrazo con dulzura, ante aquel gesto la joven rubia volvió a romper en llanto, pero esta vez aferrada al regazo de su madre, queriendo verter sobre ella todas sus lágrimas:

- hija, no llores, me parte el alma verte así- le suplicó su madre-

La joven rubia no respondió, no podía dejar de llorar, la pena que sentía en su corazón, en su alma era muy grande, más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar.

###TTTTTT###

Al día siguiente cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en una heladería, tenían cara de preocupación y al parecer esperaban a alguien mas, una joven de cabello negro miraba constantemente a la puerta con angustia:

- hola hermosas chicas-

- ¡Haruka, Michiru, que bueno que llegaron¡- exclamó una rubia de cabello suelto sonriendo

Las dos recién llegadas se sentaron con el grupo, se extrañaron al no ver a su princesa con ellas, al menos esa era la costumbre del grupo, estar siempre juntas, todo lo pasado había creado un fuerte lazo entre ellas, un lazo que nada podría destruir:

- ¿y que pasa?- pregunto Michiru- tienen cara de preocupación

Amy dejo el libro que estaba leyendo, levantó la cabeza clavando su mirada en el resto de sus amigas, luego miró a las recién llegadas y respondió:

- es Serena, hoy no fue a clases, la llamamos hace poco por teléfono y no quiso contestarnos, bueno, su mamá nos dijo que había salido, pero no se… la mamá de Serena sonaba extraña

Michiru y Haruka se miraron entre ellas también preocupadas, Serena no era así, era una joven sociable, y si era de estar con sus amigas, era la primera en querer hacerlo:

- Darien también intento saber de ella, lo llamamos pensando que estaría con el, pero no- agregó Lita- la fue a ver pero la mamá de Serena le dijo que había salido, que volviera en otro momento

- no me gusta nada todo esto- dijo Rei hablando por primera vez sin mirar a nadie- presiento algo extraño, algo le esta pasando a Serena y tenemos que saber que.

###TTTTTT###

La joven rubia ahora estaba en un parque, sola, frente a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas mirando fijamente el horizonte, como si intentara olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando a ella, un gato azul la acompañaba como siempre, era Luna, la cual miraba a su dueña con tristeza, conociendo ya el dolor por el que estaba pasando:

- Serena, ve a ver a las chicas, están preocupadas por ti, no seas injusta con ellas

la chica no respondió, solo volvió a llorar, tapó su rostro con las manos queriendo apartar las lágrimas que volvían a caer, estaba cansada de llorar, más cuando con eso no solucionaría nada:

- princesa- susurro la gata- me duele verte así, por favor

Serena levanto a la gata con cuidado y la abrazó diciéndole:

Luna, ¿cómo les voy a decir a ellas, a Darien que lo más posible es que no nos veamos en años?, no quiero irme del país Luna, no quiero, pero se que es lo mejor para mi familia, aunque eso signifiqué que tenga que dejar mi alma aquí

- Serena…

- Luna, todo se acabará, estoy segura, se que nada volverá a ser lo mismo… ni siquiera el día en que regrese será igual… por que todo, todo habrá cambiado, y yo no estaré aquí con todos ellos.

###TTTTTT###

En la noche Serena llegó al templo, miró escaleras arriba, donde de seguro estaban todos como siempre, subió lentamente con su gata en los brazos, quería detener el tiempo, aunque fuera un segundo y cambiar todo, su rostro por suerte ya se veía calmado, y como ella había pensado todos estaban reunidos, incluyendo a su novio, su amado novio, la vieron llegar y se quedaron en silencio:

- parece que vieron un fantasma- les sonrió la chica tratando de sonar normal- o tal vez están hablando algo que no quieren que yo escuche- dejó a la gata en el suelo-

Darien se acercó a ella, se veía preocupado, la abrazó con fuerza, la sorprendió, su novio no era de aquellos que demostraba su cariño frente a público:

- ¿dónde has estado todo el día?- le pregunto un poco molesto mientras se separaba de ella

- Serena, no fuiste a clases, te llamamos y no contestaste, el te fue a ver y no estabas, ¿acaso nunca vas a madurar?- le dijo una muy molesta Rei- ¿no ves que nos preocupamos por ti?

Amy tomo a Rei por los hombros y la hizo sentarse vio en Serena algo diferente, y prefería que no discutieran nada, por lo menos hasta saber lo que la chica había estado haciendo:

- creo que deberíamos dejar que Serena nos explicara, ¿cierto?- dijo Amy

- en la mañana me sentía mal, me dolía la cabeza, y cuando se me pasó salí con Luna a dar un paseo para poder despejarme, ¿cierto?- mintió Serena, pero Luna asintió apoyándola- no fue mi intención preocupar a nadie

Haruka la abrazó, no le gustaba que Serena se sintiera como niña regañada, al fin y al cabo ella era la princesa, y era la única que podía pedir explicaciones:

- hasta yo me preocupe cabeza de bombón, sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros, pero estas bien, y con nosotras como siempre, así que mejor cambiemos la cara

Serena sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, bajo la mirada, no quería que la vieran, no quería dar excusas o mentir más, no sentía capaz de hacerlo, sus amigas no lo merecían, se preocupaban por ella, Luna también bajo la cabeza imitando a la chica, pero la joven rubia rompió en llanto:

- ¡¡¡lo mejor será que no nos veamos mas, chicas, lo siento, Darien, eres libre, no quiero que sigas atado a mi por el futuro, yo, yo, adiós!!!

Diciendo esto Serena salió corriendo, Luna se quedo con ellos, Darien estaba pálido, la chicas se miraron unas a otras mucho más preocupadas que en la tarde:

- ¿qué le está pasando a esa tonta?- gruño Rei

Luna sin estar muy segura decidió contarles la verdad, al final tenían derecho a saber todo lo que estaba pasando, todos saldrían afectados por los hechos, tal vez, como Serena pensaba, el futuro cambiaría demasiado, no tenían idea cuantos años estarían en otro país, lejos de todos, por que ella, como consejera y amiga de su princesa se iría con ella:

- chicos, ayer el papá de Serena les dijo a su familia que en una semana mas parten a Estados Unidos, a el le ofrecieron un excelente trabajo, y el no puede perder esa gran oportunidad, es algo que como todo ser humano ha estado esperando desde siempre, la pobre Serena no dejo de llorar en toda la noche, discutió con sus padres por eso, Serena esta mal…

Todos entendieron al fin, pero la explicación no los dejó más tranquilos, por el contrario, la tristeza les invadió a todos en segundos, Haruka se puso de pie:

- iré a buscarla, espérenme aquí, la traeré

la chica salió corriendo sin esperar que el resto dijera algo, solo le importaba encontrar a su princesa.

###TTTTTT###

Una hora mas tarde, después de recorrer parte de la ciudad en su auto, Haruka encontró a Serena en el parque numero 10, sentada sola en una banca mientras la luz de la luna caía sobre ella, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas, ella no soportaba ver a su princesa así, sentía que una joven con un corazón tan grande y bondadoso como el de ella no se merecía sufrir tanto, se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado de la chica, Serena al ver quien era solo atinó a abrazarla:

- Serena- susurró Haruka- mi pobre princesa

- no quiero irme, pero es mi papá, debo ir con el, con mi familia, pero no quiero dejarlas a ustedes, a Darien, siento que si pudiera partirme en dos lo haría, se que debo estar con ellos, pero ustedes, ustedes son parte ya de mi vida

- lo se, lo se, pero ve el lado positivo- trató de consolarla la joven de cabello rubio corto- conocerás otro mundo, otras personas, se que volverás a nosotros, tu corazón estará aquí, con el de nosotras esperándote.

###TTTTTT###

Ya entrada la noche Haruka llegó con Serena en sus brazos, preocupados todos se acercaron a verla pensando que algo malo había pasado, pero la Sailor del viento le dijo:

- solo se quedo dormida en el camino, por lo menos esta descansando

Rei guió a Haruka hasta su recamara para que recostara a Serena en su cama, la dueña de casa cubrió con una manta a la joven, después las dos regresaron, Haruka les dijo todo lo que habló con Serena:

- debemos hacer que Serena pase la mejor semana de su vida- propuso Mina- no podemos dejar que sufra todos estos días, somos sus amigos, tenemos que apoyarla

- Mina tiene razón- la apoyó Hotaru- estaremos toda la semana con ella, como sea tenemos que disfrutar los pocos días que le quedan junto a nosotros

Las demás asintieron sonriendo era una gran idea, Artemis y Luna se alejaron un poco del grupo, la gata azul también estaba triste, el gato blanco le sonrió:

- también volverás con ella, lo se Luna, y también se que la princesa madurará, se convertirá en una mujer de la cual todos nos sentiremos orgullosos, tal y como nos sentiremos ahora

- en ese tiempo debes cuidar mucho a mis chicas, debes ser mas responsable, te tendrán solo a ti- pidió la gata

- Luna- suspiro Artemis- se como debo cuidarlas

- te quiero tonto

- te estaré esperando

Artemis se sentó al lado de la gata y se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo, ellos, como los demás querían disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

###TTTTTT###

La semana se pasó rápido de los que todos querían, aunque Serena no podría nunca olvidar todos esos días, sus amigas y su novio día a día le demostraban cuanto la querían, pasaban cada segundo que podían a su lado, y le repetían constante mente que aunque pasará todo el tiempo del mundo ellos la esperarían, la princesa se llevaría los mejores recuerdos a ese país desconocido

El día de la partida en el aeropuerto, la pena inundo el lugar, afloró todo lo que trataban de ocultar frente a la joven rubia, pero ante la despedida era imposible mantener una sonrisa fingida:

- bueno, parece que ya es hora chicas, me están esperando- dijo Serena- Darien...

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la rubia, pero no iba a llorar, no de nuevo, sintió como su novio desde su espalda la abrazaba pasando sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, podía sentir su calidez, su ternura:

- Serena tonta- susurro Rei abrazándola con fuerza- tienes que recordar llamarnos, escribirnos, pase lo que pase cuéntanos todo lo que te pase por allá

- ¡¡Serena, hay que abordar el avión!!!- la llamó mamá Ikuko

Todas la abrazaron, Michiru se apoyó en Haruka para ocultar sus lagrimas, no le gustaba mostrarse débil, cuando llegó el turno de Darien, todas se alejaron un poco, merecían privacidad:

- mi princesa, quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote tal como una vez te pedí yo que lo hicieras, nada podrá hacer quer me olvide de la persona que amo- tomó la mano de la joven tocando el anillo que alguna vez le dio en el mismo lugar- esto es el símbolo de nuestra unión, y de nuestro futuro, eso no lo olvides nunca

Serena lo abrazó, el la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza y beso los labios de su amada profundamente queriendo dejar grabado la suavidad de sus labios en su mente, Sammy llegó a buscar a Serena:

- disculpen- dijo el joven

- ya Sammy, voy- miró a todos de nuevo y a su novio- los quiero mucho

- Tonta, debemos irnos, adiós chicas, Darien- insistió el joven

Serena miró a todos sus seres queridos, Luna estaba con las demás mascotas que viajaban en el avión, antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos Serena los vio por última vez, tal vez seria la ultima, o quizás no, pero era imposible saber lo que el futuro les tenía preparado, no solo a ella, si no que a cada uno de ellos:

- hermana- le dijo el chico a su lado- si ellos te quieren no te olvidaran, y Darien menos, llevas mucho con el, tienes una relación sólida que no he visto en ninguna otra pareja, solo debes tener fe y paciencia

- lo se Sammy, es solo que duele.

###TTTTTT###

Al templo Hikawa solo regresaron Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy, los demás se separaron cada uno por su camino en silencio, sin querer decir nada, Rei se veía mal, en ese momento se notó cuanto la sacerdotisa del templo quería a la llorona y tonta de Serena, en esos momentos todos notaron la amistad que Rei y Serena tenían:

- espero que estudie mucho- dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio- ahora estará sola, no será lo mismo

- Amy- suspiro resignada Mina- no cambias, yo solo espero que Serena encuentre a buenos amigos que la ayuden a pasar el tiempo allá, que no se sienta nunca sola

- Rei- susurró Lita- ella va a estar bien, tu la conoces bien, es fuerte

Rei vio a sus amigas, tenía los ojos rojos, llevaba mucho tratando de aguantar el dolor de verla ir, pero ya no podía, y ella no estaba para ver como se quebraba, además que en su pecho sentía una presión, un dolor muy grande:

- presiento que algo va a pasar, realmente tengo miedo- dijo la sacerdotisa- solo espero que no sea nada malo, no me gustaría que nadie más sufriera

las tres chicas vieron a Rei preocupadas, la Sailor del fuego nunca se equivocaba cuando decía algo.

###TTTTTT###

Darien miraba desde el balcón de su casa la ciudad, los papeles se habían cambiado, Serena estaba en el lugar que el estuvo alguna vez, pero la diferencia, su princesa no sabía cuando volvería, que no tenía nada claro, no habían pasado ni horas y el ya la estaba extrañando, más cuando esa semana ellos habían estado en ese mismo balcón, tratando de no recordar la separación, hace tan solo dos noches ella se le había entregado por primera vez, el la había hecho mujer, en su cama, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que fuera la luna brillaba sobre la ciudad:

te estaré esperando mi amor,

En su mente la veía, como esa mañana al despertar junto a ella, verla rodeada por las sábanas blancas que eran lo único que cubrían su hermoso y blanco cuerpo, el podía sentir el calor de su piel desnuda, piel que en la noche había conocido centímetro a centímetro, le dolí en el alma saber que tendría que esperar mucho para volverla a ver, a sentir de la misma forma, pero con ello había fortalecido aún más la relación, entre promesas de volverse a ver, entre caricias, entre el amor tan especial que en ellos había:

- ¿podré vivir sin ti princesa?... ¿podré soportar estar y sentirme solo sin ti?.

###TTTTTT###

En el departamento de Haruka, Michiru tan solo al llegar se había ido a tomar una ducha de agua caliente para relajar el cuerpo y poner su mente en blanco, Setsuna miraba por la ventana sin decir nada, y Hotaru, ella era la única en notar el comportamiento de todas, las conocía muy bien:

- oigan, ¿ustedes conocen a Serena?- preguntó la Sailor de la muerte

Setsuna y Haruka asintieron extrañadas por la pregunta:

- entonces, arriba el animo- pidió la niña adolescente- a ella nunca le gusto vernos triste, ustedes saben que la mayor alegría para nuestra princesa era vernos felices,

- tienes razón Hotaru- la apoyo Haruka

Pero Setsuna no dijo nada, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos apretando su falda con las manos, no podía hablar, no podía decir nada, ella sabía lo que estaba por pasar, pero… no era un dios para decir el futuro.

Continuará.........................................................


	2. Olvidar para Seguir

Disclamer: desgraciadamente Sailor Moon nuuunca me pertenecerá, es mi sueño más anhelado, pero en fin, a Naoko se le ocurrió antes que a mi, pero bueno... mejor a leer

Notas Importantes: letra "cursiva" significa "Estados Unidos",

"letra normal" significa "Japón"

Capitulo 2: Olvidar para Seguir

_La joven rubia estaba en un gran balcón, miraba su nuevo hogar, la ciudad en donde residiría indefinidamente, la verdad es que el lugar era bastante lindo y cálido, las calles eran muy distintas a la de su país natal, eran más grandes, espaciosas, tenían más vida. _

_Hace solo unas tres horas se habían instalado en el departamento, si algo no podía negar era que el sitio era cómodo, acogedor, su cuarto era más grande, bueno el doble más grande que el que tenía en Japón, su cama era de dos plazas, cómoda, tenía televisor de 34 pulgadas que su padre le había regalado, DVD, mini componente, todo lo que una joven de su edad pudiera necesitar, era el dormitorio que siempre soñó, pero había un solo problema, y demasiado grave, su corazón se había quedado en Japón con la gente que quería, y con su amado príncipe. _

_Luna, su fiel compañera y amiga, estaba durmiendo profundamente, la gata estaba sobre la cama de la joven princesa como era costumbre desde que llegaron al país, la chica miró a su mascota dulcemente, de ahora en adelante, ese animal sería su mejor amiga, su única confidente, serían solo las dos._

_Entró a la habitación y se sentó frente a su equipo de música, quería perderse en su mente y no escuchar nada más, quería perderse en la nada._

###TTTTTT###

Japón, ciudad numero 10.

Mina iba corriendo por la calle, muy normal de ella, ya que iba muy, pero muy atrasada, nada de eso podía cambiar ni que pasaran mil años, eso mismo le decía Rei siempre cuando la regañaba, y eso era por lo que más odiaba llegar tarde, los regaños de sus amigas, que ahora, como nunca eran seguros:

"si Serena estuviera aquí, llegaría con ella" pensó la joven

Al doblar en una esquina... ¡PAF!... el golpe le dolió mucho en especial en el trasero, ya que había caído sentada en el suelo, se levantó furiosa para ver quien se había interpuesto en su camino y con grandes ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona, no seria nada de amable:

- ¿cómo te atreves en ponerte en mi camino?- vio a la persona- tu ser mal engend......

Era un chico, y muy guapo pensó la chica quedándose con todos sus insultos atragantados, el joven era de cabello castaño claro, ojos extremadamente verdes, piel blanca como la porcelana, alto, esbelto, de seguro hacía gimnasia, Mina se quedo callada, pero en su mente pasaban miles de cosas.

"maldición, este no es mi día", pensó maldiciéndose ella misma:

- disculpa- escuchó decir al joven- no fue mi intención

Mina levanto la mirada asombrada, el joven le sonreía, y la manera en que le había hablado era para sus oídos maravillosa, una voz cargada de educación, un tono grave y varonil:

- yo, yo, disculpa tu, creo que fui muy...

- ¿maleducada?, no te preocupes, me llamo Allan Takashi

El joven le tendió la mano, Mina estaba muy colorada, se diría que morada, de seguro estando sus amigas se estarían burlándose de ella abiertamente sin importar nada:

- yo soy Mina, Mina Aino- se presentó la Sailor del amor

- ¿no deberías estar ya en clases?, son mas de las ocho- le dijo el chico viendo el reloj de oro que tenía en su muñeca

- AHHH!!!, lo siento, me tengo que ir, CHAO

Mina salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin tener el valor de volverse a ver al chico, Allan solo la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció en la distancia, le causo mucha gracia la actitud de la chica, notaba que era diferente a todas, su mirada, sus reacciones, su simple forma de ser la hacían diferente:

- oye,... Allan..., compadre, ¿me escuchas?... ¡¡¡AAALLLAAANNN!!!

El chico de ojos verdes miró asustado hacía su espalda para ver a otro joven de su edad y misma contextura física algo agitado por el grito recién lanzado:

- ¿qué pasa?-

- no venimos a buscar pareja, recuerda lo que nos dijo Estrella- aclaró el desconocido- así que mejor vamos, mira que no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa de nuevo

- ya Aoshi, vamos-

Aoshi Hirazashi era un joven de cabello en melena negro azabache brillante, ojos azules, muy lindos, alto y delgado, (imagínense a Nick Carter con el pelo negro), encantador, los dos se fueron en dirección contraría a la de Mina.

###TTTTTT###

En el recreo Mina no estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención en lo que hablaban Amy y Lita, mas bien su corazón se había quedado con Allan, no sabía por que, pero al tomar la mano del joven había sentido un descarga eléctrica muy agradable que nunca antes había sentido con nadie:

- Mina, ¡¡¡MINAAA!!!- le grito Lita

- AHHH, me asustaste- reclamó la chica rubia reaccionando al fin

- pero si te estamos hablando hace rato- le dijo Amy leyendo un libro, (para variar)- pero parece que tienes cosas mucho más interesantes en que pensar que ponerles atención a tus amigas

- disculpen, ¿qué me decían?- preguntó la joven avergonzada

Lita y Amy se miraron con una gotita en sus cabezas, Mina era algo desconcentrada, pero ese día estaba más extraña que nunca, desde que había llegado en la mañana a clases y por atraso la habían dejado castigada, de hecho ni siquiera se había molestado con el profesor por el castigo como era normal:

- ¿pusiste atención en clases?- pregunto Lita

Mina no respondió:

- no tienes remedio- le retó Amy- mañana tenemos prueba de Matemáticas

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!

- tonta- susurro Lita

Amy solo volvió a su lectura, no quería que el recreo se le fuera en llamarle la atención a su amiga, si al parecer ella misma no estaba muy interesada en madurar. Lita volvió a ponerse los audífonos en las orejas para escuchar su música favorita, y Mina, pues poco le duró el asombro por la prueba, por que el joven con el que había chocado volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos.

###TTTTTT###

Darien estaba con Andrew en el Crown Center, llevaban mas de una hora hablando de nada importante, bueno, Andrew hablaba y hablaba, por que Darien más bien estaba en la luna (¿o en EUA?):

- ¿y cuando entras a trabajar?- pregunto Andrew resignado a casi hablar solo, sabía bien todo lo que pasaba

- no se, tengo que llamar- respondió si ganas el príncipe de la tierra- aunque por ahora ganas no tengo, la extraño demasiado, y eso que no lleva ni un mes fuera del país

- Darien- sonrió Andrew- ¿Quién iba a pensar que te enamorarías tanto de Serena?, si recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando se ponían a discutir por cualquier cosa en este mismo lugar, aunque no puedo negar que es una chica hermosa

- eso no me lo había dicho

- hombre, no me mires así- pidió el rubio riendo- que la veo solo como una hermana, la conozco hace mucho tiempo, desde que era una niña, mejor dicho éramos niños

Darien sonrió, sabía que su amigo conocía a su novia desde mucho tiempo antes que el, pero no le importaba, el sabía que la joven princesa estaba enamorada de el, solo de el, como él lo estaba de ella.

En ese minuto una hermosa mujer entró al local, era alta, de cabello castaño claro, lo usaba largo, hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, brillantes, penetrantes, facciones casi perfectas, era ver a una modelo, vestía el uniforme del colegio de Rei, la chica se acerco a tres jóvenes que estaban jugando a Sailor V:

- Darien, mira, esa si que es una diosa- susurro el mejor amigo de Darien

el príncipe observo a la joven, un mal presentimiento invadió su corazón, la joven se volvió hacia los dos chicos al sentirse observada, quedo mirando a Darien fijamente, el que los viera podía notar que algo pasaba entre ambos, era extraño, pero por primera vez en la vida el joven Chiba fue capaz de comparar a su novia con otra mujer:

- oye, pone atención Cristal- le dijo uno de sus amigos, el cual era Allan

- Darien- le llamó Andrew- ni se te ocurra serle infiel a Serena, te mato

- no… siento como si la conociera- dijo Darien sin pensar en lo que decía.

###TTTTTT###

_En EUA, Serena había entrado a su nueva escuela, el ambiente era muy diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, todos vestían informalmente, la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad ya conducían y tenían autos propios, y las chicas la miraban raro por ser nueva, al final de su primera clase, en el recreo un chico se le acercó:_

_ - hola, soy Brian- la saludó con cortesía- Brian Anderson_

_ - hola, soy Serena, Tsukino Serena_

_ El chico era muy guapo, un cuerpo muy bien formado, ojos azules, cabello rubio platinado, tez blanca, alto como muchos jóvenes americanos, ella le sonrió amistosamente, la verdad es que no vendría mal conocer gente nueva y tratar de tener amigos en un país donde estaría tal vez mucho tiempo:_

_ - ¿te gustó el país?- le preguntó el- se que no eres de aquí, escuché al profesor cuando te presentó_

_ - la verdad es que aún no conozco bien el país, llegué hace poco, mi padre es periodista y le ofrecieron trabajo acá, pero espero tener tiempo para recorrer, he visto lugares muy hermosos por fotos_

_ a ellos un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos se acercaron al ver que Brian estaba con la chica nueva, tal como su nuevo conocido tenían una agradable apariencia:_

_ - hola, ¿molestamos?- preguntó una de las chicas _

_ Brian negó y presento a Serena con el grupo, en un rato todos reían mientras Serena animadamente contaba las costumbres de su país, los americanos asombrados escuchaban._

###TTTTTT###

_Dos semanas más tarde por suerte Serena encontró en la escuela un excelente grupo de chicos con los que posiblemente podría tener una gran amistad, Brian era muy simpático, entre ellos se encargaron de darle un Tour por toda la ciudad a Serena, el grupo lo componían, Sarah, Michelle, Thomas, Erik y Brian, incluyendo ahora a Serena, la trataban como si la conocieran hace mucho tiempo._

_En la noche después de haber pasado la tarde con sus amigos miraba por su ventana, al menos ahora se veía más tranquila, Luna estaba ya ambientada a ver a Serena melancólica, la chica no había tenido tiempo de escribirle a sus amigos, aunque a decir verdad no quería hacerlo, ya que solo recordarlos le hacía daño, a lo mejor solo tenía una opción, pero era la menos dolorosa y la más difícil, ¿olvidar?, de hecho la idea de no comunicarse con ellos había sido consejo de Sarah, por el bien de ella, por tratar de ser feliz._

_Serena sabía que todo era difícil, pero nada imposible, tenía fe que a futuro todo se daría con calma, que tal como muchos de sus planes habían cambiado para mejor, el mismo futuro seria mejor para todos._

_Sus padres estaban más tranquilos, el ver a su hija con jóvenes de su edad era más fácil que verla como al principio, sola en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie._

###TTTTTT###

En Japón todo seguía su curso de vida, pero para Mina las cosas habían cambiado, después del "molesto" momento pasado con Allan lo había vuelto a ver en el Crown Center, y sin forzar las cosas ahora eran amigos, aunque más que amigos eran contrincantes en los juegos de video, ella y sus amigas con Darien visitaban muy seguido el departamento de los chicos, Allan, Aoshi y Eriol, y así fue como Darien pudo conocer a Cristal, la chica que había visto con Andrew, la joven que por una lado lo hacia sentir preocupado, pero por otro bien. Al principio a las Sailors esa relación de amistad de su Príncipe y Cristal no les gusto mucho, pero los momentos en que el estaba con la chica eran los únicos en que lo veían reír, como si estuviera con Serena, y se lo merecía, no podían estar todo el tiempo amargándose la vida por los recuerdos.

Mina miraba la ciudad desde la terraza del departamento de sus amigos, aunque la pasaba muy bien con sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos, la ausencia de su princesa era notoria, ella era una gran compañía, se entendían muy bien, en ese momento Allan se acerco a ella, se paró a su lado:

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿Mina Seria?

Mina lo fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaban sus bromas, era como siempre, para todos era como si ella no pudiera tener problemas o estar seria por un momento:

- si, ¿y?

- te ves melancólica, ¿algo malo?- esta vez ella notó preocupación en el tono de voz del joven

- nada- suspiro la chica- recordaba, hace unas semanas atrás del país se fue mi mejor amiga, ella era del tipo de personas que confiaba en todos, alegre, confiable, ingenua, ella era la chica con la que podía compartir gustos y opiniones, la que me conocía de verdad, y la extraño mucho

- del tipo de personas que casi no hay en este mundo- concluyó Allan

- si, pero ya no está cerca, me da pena acordarme, no he sabido nada de ella, tengo miedo en no volverla a ver mas, sería terrible, para todos…

- ¿tiene novio?-

- si, Darien, ella lo ama como nunca vas a ver amar a una mujer, es una relación hermosa, dos personas muy diferentes que se complementan a la perfección, el tipo de relación que me gustaría tener a mi con alguien

Allan se acercó a Mina, la chica adivinando lo que iba a pasar solo cerró los ojos y dejo que ese chico que la había hechizado hace un par de semanas la besará, sintió ese beso como la mas dulce caricia, el era tan tierno, cuando se separaron el la miró como esperando respuesta, ella sin decir nada pero haciéndose entender se abrazó a el:

- tu también me gustas Mina, y mucho

Desde el interior del departamento Darien miraba a la chica sonriendo, le agradaba ver que al fin Mina conocía a un chico que se veía agradable y normal:

- parece que al fin se atrevió- comentó Cristal que estaba a su lado

- me agrada ver a Mina así- dijo el joven

- ¿y tu?... ¿tu no buscas a alguien con quien ser feliz?

- yo tengo a alguien Cristal- le aclaró Darien- solo que el destino se la llevó a otro país, la esperaré, tal y como se lo prometí, ella es la chica a la que amo, y a la que amaré

Darien no notó que la joven a su lado se puso triste, pero el solo pensaba en su princesa, en que ya llevaba semanas fuera y nadie sabía nada de ella.

###TTTTTT###

Haruka estaba apoyada en su auto mirando el horizonte, tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en la distancia, Michiru la conocía muy bien para saber que algo andaba mal y prefirió esperar un rato a que ella hablara, desde hace algunos días el animo de la Sailor del viento estaba por el suelo:

- tengo un mal presentimiento Michiru, pero no es de pelea ni nada de eso,

Michiru sabía que quería decir la muchacha, ella lo había sentido, pero pensaba que solo era la preocupación por no tener noticias de Serena, pero el que Haruka sintiera lo mismo no era nada bueno, ambas podían intuir siempre cuando algo malo estaba por pasar, siempre era lo mismo:

- lo se, Setsuna me dijo que vendrán pruebas muy difíciles, para todas nosotras- habló Michiru- pruebas que espero seamos capaces de superar como siempre lo hemos hecho

Haruka abrazó a su acompañante queriendo sacar de su mente todo mal pensamiento, solo con la joven era capaz de encontrar la paz, solo con ella podía sentirse mas tranquila:

- no te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntas, siempre- le dijo Haruka- como ha sido y como será.

###TTTTTT###

Al día siguiente, a la salida de clases Allan esperaba a Mina, Lita y Amy al verlos besarse se alegraron mucho, al menos una de ellas ya tenía novio algo que soñaban todas, incluso Amy, aunque no lo decía, pero era lógico, como jóvenes soñaban con el príncipe azul, con poder amar a alguien de verdad:

- oye Lita!- la llamo Allan- Aoshi me pregunto por ti

la joven de coleta se sonrojo, Amy solo sonrió, era verdad, todos podían notar a leguas de distancia que el amigo de Allan se sentía atraído por la joven de cabello castaño, pero ella misma era incapaz de aceptarlo:

- deberías ir a casa hoy, mas tarde, mi amigo se alegrará al verte- le aconsejó Allan- anoche cuando se fueron me comentó lo que hermosa que te veías

Lita ya no podía estar mas roja, era demasiado, Mina estaba riendo a todo lo que podía llamando la atención de muchos que estaban saliendo del colegio, la joven alta solo quería que el suelo se la tragara:

- eh, bueno, yo, creo que si, puedo ir, Amy ¿vamos?

Las dos Scouts se despidieron de Mina y Allan mientras se alejaban casi corriendo, bueno era Lita la que se llevaba a Amy no queriendo seguir escuchando las bromas del novio de Mina:

- Lita- le habló Amy parando- ¿también te gusta cierto?

- creo que si- confesó la Sailor de las Tormentas eléctricas- la verdad es que no se

- bueno, deberías intentarlo- le recomendó la joven más inteligente del colegio- es un chico atractivo y agradable, ya es bueno que intentes estar con algún chico.

###TTTTTT###

_ En EUA, Serena estaba tirada en el pasto del colegio mirando al cielo celeste totalmente despejado, eso de ir con ropa informal era muy cómodo, al menos no tenía que andar con falda preocupándose de la postura:_

_ - al fin llegó el fin de semana, ya nos merecemos descanso- suspiro Michelle- hoy hay fiesta en la casa de Thomas, ¿vas Serena?, se que va a estar buena como siempre_

_ - creo que si, la fiesta de la semana pasada estuvo muy buena- respondió Serena- también necesito olvidarme del estudio un rato, estoy cansada de las pruebas_

_ Sarah llegó con Erik, los dos eran novios desde hace algunos meses, eran una pareja encantadora, se llevaban de maravilla, cada vez que Serena los veía se acordaba de su novio:_

_ - ¿y mi compadre, el Brian?- pregunto un sonriente Erik_

_ - esta en practica, el capitán lo saco de clases- respondió Michelle jugando con su cabello_

_ la pareja se sentó con las dos chicas, el día estaba espléndido, el sol calentaba lo justo, sin llegar a molestar, Michelle recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Serena:_

_ - oye flaca ¿has hablado con tus amigos?_

_ - no, pero es mejor, me da mucha pena escucharlos y no poderlos ver_

_ Sarah escuchando la conversación opino:_

_ - es verdad lo que dice Serena, es mejor olvidar, ya te conté rubia, que también soy de otro país, hace dos años llegué, y lo mejor que pude hacer fue olvidar todo, aparte que la vida en este país es genial, no me costo nada_

_ Serena asintió, Sarah tenía razón era lo mejor, olvidarse de su antigua vida, por lo menos mientras estuviera en ese país, además que sus nuevos amigos eran geniales, estaba conociendo un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde no importaban las costumbres, donde los jóvenes se podían divertir con libertar, hacer mil cosas, de hecho ella misma ya tenía licencia de conducir, y su padre, gracias al nuevo trabajo le había regalado un hermoso vehículo:_

_ - ya lo había pensado dijo Serena- por eso no llamo a Japón._

_ - es lo mejor agregó Erik- además que con las tremendas fiestas que hacemos y las salidas se te hará super fácil, Brian llegó corriendo y se subió arriba de Erik como celebrando, las chicas rieron, mientras Erik trataba de sacarse de encima a su adorado amigo que le estaba dañando la columna:_

_ - el Thomas entró al fin al equipo- exclamó riendo_

_ - al fin- dijo Sarah- ya estaba bueno que se diera cuenta que es un gran jugador de Rugby, el muy tonto lleva meses diciendo que lo iba a intentar, pero se quedaba en eso_

_ - ahora esta terminando de hablar con el entrenador- contó Brian- en la práctica se lució de lo lindo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta_

_ - ahora si tenemos motivos para celebrar en la fiesta- agregó Michelle- este año ganamos el campeonato, Serena deberías entrar a las cheerleaders con nosotras, la pasamos muy bien y creo que tienes el físico adecuado_

_ Serena asintió, tal vez no le haría mal hacer algo de deporte, después de todo siendo una guerrera tenía facilidades para hacer todo tipo de piruetas:_

_ - lo intentaré- confirmó la rubia japonesa._

###TTTTTT###

En Japón Darien estaba en el Crown con Cristal y Andrew, los tres hablaban muy amenamente, al rubio dueño del local Cristal le caí muy bien, aunque siempre le advertía a Darien que no olvidará a Serena, al local Lita entró con Amy:

- creo que Cristal se lleva muy bien con Darien, diría que demasiado- comentó Amy- pasan todo el día juntos,

Lita miró al trió, era verdad, si Darien no estaba Cristal se encargaba de buscarlo, pero siempre terminaban estando juntos, aunque fuera un rato en el día:

- si, pero son amigos, tu sabes que Darien ama a Serena- trató de convencerse a si misma más que a Amy- Darien jamás le sería infiel a nuestra princesa, sabiendo que Haruka esta cerca menos

- lo se, pero a Cristal se le nota, le gusta, es obvio para todos, hasta para un ciego- dijo Amy- ella es muy bonita, y Serena va a estar lejos por mucho tiempo, y en estos días no ha llamado

Darien las vio y se acercó a saludar a sus amigas como siempre:

- hola chicas, ¿por qué no se acercan a saludar?

- venimos solo a ver si estaba Rei, no te preocupes- respondió Amy- nos vamos a juntar en casa de Mina, cosas de chicas hace días que no estamos solas

- ah, ¿van a la casa de Allan hoy en la noche?

- si, allá nos vemos- contestó Lita despidiéndose- si te llama Serena dale saludos

Darien las vio salir, el que le nombraran a Serena le recordaban que no tenía noticias de ella aún, lo que lo volvía a dejar preocupado, pensó en su princesa, y se sintió solo, le hacía demasiada falta, siempre, Cristal se acercó a el notando que un dejo de tristeza se asomaba por sus ojos azules:

- ¿por qué no saludaron?- preguntó tratando de llamar su atención

- no se, estaban raras- contestó el chico- aunque tal vez son solo ideas mías.

###TTTTTT###

Rei estaba llegando a la escalera de su templo, el día había estado agotador, y todavía tenía que ir a casa de Mina, aunque por ella se tiraría en la cama a descansar, hace días que no dormía bien pensando en su amiga, casi en grupo no hablaban de ella para no pensar mal, pero era lógico que todas temían lo mismo, que algo malo le hubiera pasado:

- hola hermosa doncella- le interrumpieron el pensamiento

Rei se sonrió, era Eriol, el se acercó a saludarla, Rei veía en el a un joven especial, diferente, desde que Nicolás se había ido que se sentía algo sola en el templo, por suerte por Mina habían conocido a un nuevo grupo de amigos:

- iba pasando por aquí, y me acorde que tu vives en este lugar, justo venías llegando

- ¿subamos?- pregunto Rei

los dos chicos subieron, el iba agotado, se imaginaba que eran muchas escaleras, se lo habían comentado, pero era mucho más de lo que el esperaba, cuando al fin llegaron arriba el chico se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando agitado:

- desde abajo no se ve que fueran tantas- suspiró muy cansado- con razón te mantienes tan bien al igual que tus amigas, es una gran ejercicio subir y bajar esto todos los días

Rei se largo a reír, y lo tomo de una mano tirándolo a la casa, se había olvidado por completo de la reunión con sus amigas, y aunque se acordara por alguna razón prefería quedarse con el:

- mejor entremos- le dijo- ¿te gusta el té?

El chico asintió y se dejo guiar por la bella sacerdotisa del templo, sus amigos sabían que a el le gustaba, pero le daba miedo acercarse, Rei era diferente a las demás chicas, era como extraña, sus ojos eran profundos, llenos de una sabiduría especial, todo en ella le atraía mucho.

###TTTTTT###

Llego a su departamento, miró al teléfono para ver si alguien había llamado cuando el no estaba, pero nada, nuevamente, como todos los días no habían cartas ni llamados telefónicos, no quería pensar nada malo, le daba terror hacerlo, no se imaginaba que haría si algo malo le ocurría a la mujer que el amaba.

Se acercó a un mueble y vio su foto, tan dulce y tierna, extrañaba sentir su calor, su cuerpo, su dulzura, su eterno apoyo y comprensión, cada día la necesitaba más:

- ¿Por qué no llamas Serena?- se preguntó el chico en voz alta- ¿no te das cuenta que nos preocupas?, todos pensamos en ti, y nada sabemos- le hablaba a la foto- te extraño demasiado, me haces falta, el haberte hecho el amor me dejo más vacío… te necesito mi amor, te necesito a mi lado.

###TTTTTT###

_ Lejos de allí una joven miraba al techo de su habitación, en pocos momentos llegarían sus amigos para salir, pero en su mente solo había cabida para una cosa, el recuerdo de su novio, miró el teléfono a su lado, si tan solo pudiera llamarle una vez, escucharlo y saber que estaba bien, solo sería una llamada, se acercó al teléfono y marcó, escuchó sonar:_

- ¿Aló?

_ - Darien…_

- Serena!!!, amor… ¿Por qué… por que no llamabas?

_ - no tenía tiempo, de hecho ahora, solo quería escucharte, **"aunque sea por ultima vez"**_

- me has hecho falta princesa, todos los días me acuerdo de ti, y justo ahora estaba mirando tu foto, la que tengo en la sala, quería oírte- le confesó el chico desde la otra línea

_ - tengo que estudiar mucho, es más difícil que allá, pero es genial, voy de ropa informal, ya tengo licencia de conducir, mi papá me regaló un auto- le contó la chica tratando de sonar contenta- tengo nuevos amigos, hago mil cosas, por eso no puedo prometer que llamaré seguido **"es la primera y ultima llamada amor"** dale saludos a las chicas_

- te amo Serena, princesa… recuerda que eres mía y que lo serás siempre

_ - lo se Darien, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, te amo, ahora tengo que irme…_

- esta bien, por suerte se que estas bien… dame un numero donde localizarte

_ - aun no me ponen línea- mintió la joven- a penas tenga te aviso, un beso_

_ Le colgó, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no quería llorar, pero el escuchar su voz le hizo desear estar junto a el, junto a sus amigos, pero no podía, se puso de pie, tenía que arreglarse para salir, al menos no se quedaría en casa recordando, por que sus amigos no le permitían estar triste._

_ La ultima vez que sabría de el, por que estaba segura que pasarían años antes de volver a su país, ahora que estaba allá estaba pensando en su futuro, y quería estudiar en la universidad en EUA, y volver a Japón como una profesional, que todos la vieran como una mujer, no más como la niña que lloraba por todo, la irresponsable, si volvía volvería siendo otra, por lo mismo, no tendría más contacto con ellos, aunque eso le doliera más que escucharlos por teléfono._

** Continuara...............................**

**Notas:**

**jejejeje, comenzamos les aviso que son muuuchos capitulos, esto va al menos para los que no conozcan la historia, para los que si, bueno, vean las pequeñas modificaciones que le he hecho,**

**Serena Li**


	3. La Vida Sigue

Disclamer: desgraciadamente Sailor Moon nuuunca me pertenecerá, es mi sueño más anhelado, pero en fin, a Naoko se le ocurrió antes que a mi, pero bueno... mejor a leer

_ Notas Importantes: letra "_cursiva"_ significa "parlamento en Ingles_"

_ "letra normal" significa "parlamento en Japonés" _

Capitulo 3: La Vida Sigue

La joven de cabello negro como la noche estaba con Eriol, ambos tomados de la mano bajo la sombra de un árbol en una gran plaza, llevaban dos años de novios, después de un año entero conociéndolo se atrevió a decirle que si, y ya no se podía arrepentir, con el había aprendido lo que era amar a alguien de verdad, el le había enseñado muchas cosas, por eso cada día lo amaba mucho más:

- hoy Cristal y Darien cumplen un año, ¿vas a ir?

Rei se puso de pie bastante molesta, odiaba cuando su novio le recordaba que ahora Darien era el novio de esa chica, sabía que no era un pecado, pero le dolía el que le recordaran que nada era como antes:

- ya te dije, que aunque Lita y Amy lo aceptaron Mina y yo no, el era el novio de nuestra mejor amiga, y nunca le perdonaremos lo que le hizo- le aclaró Rei

- deberías recordar que tu amiga se olvido de ustedes, que nunca volvió ni siquiera a llamar- le recordó el joven

- no te metas que tu no sabes nada de eso

- se que fue una pésima amiga Rei, una amiga que se olvido de todas ustedes, que desapareció del mapa, que tan solo una vez llamó a su novio, y después nada, y han pasado años- le dijo molesto Eriol

Rei tomo sus cosas, le habían dolido las palabras del chico, odiaba que se metiera en algo que no era asunto de el, que era de su grupo de amigos, que nadie las podía entender:

- no me llames por hoy, mañana hablamos

- pero amor, no puedes enojarte por algo así

- creo que te he dicho mil veces que ese asunto no es tuyo, que tu no sabes nada de nuestra historia y no podría entender nada, así que por favor, ahora me quiero ir, pásalo muy bien esta noche, celebren todo lo que quieran, pero no me pidas que participe en eso, nunca, nunca voy a estar de acuerdo

Eriol vio como su novia se alejaba de el, sabía que era mejor no decirle nada más, de hecho la pelea de ese día no era la primera que tenían por el mismo motivo, la más fuerte había sido cuando Darien había comenzado a salir con Cristal seriamente, en ese tiempo Rei estuvo enojada con el por dos semanas, esperaba que esta vez fuera distinto.

###TTTTTT###

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad un grupo de jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica venían saliendo de un avión, la chica era alta, de melena rubia hasta los hombros con mechas más castañas, ojos azules, un cuerpo curvilíneo perfecto, belleza extraordinaria, era una de las chicas más populares de la Universidad de Harvard en la escuela de periodismo, y si, también de toda la universidad, y que actualmente trabajaba en el área animación en EUA en una cadena importante de televisión, y que incluso había trabajado de actriz en dos importantes filmes, los jóvenes que la acompañaban eran sus amigos del alma, con los que actualmente vivía, los que eran su familia, los que la protegían:

- ¿dónde queda el departamento?- pregunto uno de los jóvenes ya cansado por el viaje

- en el centro, pero, ¿cómo llegamos?- preguntó otro- Irina, vamos dinos algo

- yo los guío tontos- respondió la animadora- no se por que preguntan tanto si saben que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, me crié en este país, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Brian

Los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron el lugar y se subieron a un taxi que aguardaba por ellos afuera, la joven fue la encargada de dar las indicaciones en japonés.

###TTTTTT###

- gracias por prestarme el departamento amigo, Darien no pudo por que hoy va a llegar su prima, viene de norte América, Canadá parece- contó Cristal mientras barría la sala- y no tenía a quien más acudir, tu sabes que mi departamento es solo para una persona, y en la noche seremos varios

Allan se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana que conducía a la terraza, estaba algo desanimado, por el, en la noche solo se iría a dormir sin hacer nada, pero no podía, su amiga se sentó junto a su lado presintiendo que era lo que pasaba, pero prefería esperar a que el le dijera, conocía a su amigo bastante bien para saber lo que podía o no hacer:

- Mina no va a venir- confesó triste el joven- ya sabes los motivos

Cristal lo abrazó, ella era conciente que algunas de las amigas de su novio no la soportaban, era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a vivir, y por su novio era capaz de aguantar todo:

- ella nunca me va a pasar, y para mi esto significa mucho, me refiero a que igual me pases el departamento aunque tu novia se oponga- le dijo la chica- ya verás que como siempre se ponen en la buena,

Aoshi entró al lugar con Lita y Amy, ellas dos trataban a Cristal con amabilidad, incluso compartían mucho con ella, lo que la joven agradecía bastante:

- Hola chicas- las saludó feliz Cristal

las chicas le respondieron con un simple hola, estaban cansadas, y fuera hacía mucho calor, Lita salió al balcón con Aoshi y se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas:

- ¿cómo te fue en clases Amy?- pregunto una alegre Cristal

- bien, la semana que viene tengo un examen, pero me puedo eximir- contesto la Sailor del agua- hasta el momento voy bien, pero espero que me prestes a tu novio para que me ayude

- ni un problema, seria tonto de mi parte que no dejará que el te ayude, al fin y al cabo el estudió lo mismo que tu

- gracias Cristal- sonrió diciendo Amy.

###TTTTTT###

Los jóvenes llegados desde el país de los sueños estaban en el departamento que arrendaron, un lugar amplió para todos ellos, con todas las comodidades que podía necesitar una chica y tres muchachos, por suerte todos tenían dinero, ellos hijos de grandes empresarios y ella actriz y animadora, la chica estaba en el balcón mirando la ciudad, Brian se acercó por la espalda:

- ¿en que piensas Iry?- pregunto con preocupación, no le gustaba verla tan callada

la joven animadora lo miró con dulzura, sabía que el era el que más se preocupaba de ella, siempre al pendiente de todo lo que pudiera necesitar, lo que fuera:

- nada, solo que estoy recordando, hace tres años que no veía esta ciudad, hace tres largos años- confesó la chica- ya sabes, he olvidado tantas cosas

se les unieron el resto del grupo, dos chicos más, para muchos era raro ver a una chica viviendo con tres hombres, pero a ella no le importaba, sin ellos no era nada, los necesitaba:

- tengo hambre- reclamó uno de los chicos- vamos a comer algo

- ya, voy a buscar mi bolso, como siempre Thomas esta con el estomago vacío, espérenme- pidió Irina,

En un segundo la chica estuvo de vuelta con cartera en mano, juntos salieron del departamento, por suerte estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de todo lo que pudieran necesitar a toda hora, caminaron por la calle siguiendo a la joven que trataba de recordar lugares:

- ¿mañana vas a ir al canal?- pregunto Erik dirigiéndose a Serena

- si, el trabajo va a durar dos meses o más, al menos el contrato de arriendo del departamento lo hice por tres meses para no tener problemas- respondió la rubia

Entraron a una cafetería cuando ya habían caminado bastante y no encontraban nada que les llamara la atención, a la joven actriz le hubiera encantado entrar a un restaurante de comida japonesa, pero a Thomas y Brian no les gustaba mucho:

- ¿harás solo de animadora?- preguntó Thomas

- eso me dijeron, es el mismo programa que hacía por las tardes allá, solo que estará enfocado al lo que se escucha y se ve acá, tendré que averiguar cosas- contestó la chica

- mejor ya pidamos algo- pidió Brian

El aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con haber llegado a ese país, no quería que su mejor amiga nuevamente recordara su pasado, el cual se había prometido olvidar hacer mucho.

###TTTTTT###

- siento una gran energía en la ciudad- comentó una joven de unos 17 años- desde esta mañana, es extraño

- lo se Hotaru, yo también, es un aura, pero como dices, es raro, pero no tiene nada de negativo

era Setsuna la que acompañaba a la Sailor de la Destrucción, como siempre, Hotaru vivía con ellas aún, no había querido regresar con su padre, para que el estuviera en paz:

- pero es una energía pura, ¿será ella?, Haruka se pondría muy feliz, además que nosotras no la vemos del año pasado, un año es mucho ya sin verla, debe estar preciosa

Setsuna asintió, ya un año sin verla, pero era por que nadie tenía tiempo, ellas sabían que hacía la joven en el otro país, y ellas también tenían su vida, Hotaru estaba terminando el colegio y Setsuna hace poco más de medio año había puesto un hermoso negocio donde vendía todo tipo de cosas para las adolescentes, todo gracias a las clases que daba en un colegio:

- debemos estar preparadas, al fin llegó nuestra gran prueba- susurró Setsuna- todo se nos viene complicado pequeña, y me da temor, no se si todos serán capaces de salir adelante

- debemos tener fe- le pidió Hotaru- al menos ella estará cerca

- vamos a casa.

###TTTTTT###

Mina y Rei entraron a una cafetería, solían siempre ir a la misma por helados, era nueva en la ciudad, no tenia más de unos tres meses desde su inauguración, pero le iba bastante bien, ellas eran ya clientes frecuentes

- que mala, no debiste haber peleado con Eriol, el no tiene la culpa de nada, ponte en su lugar, Cristal es su amiga, y le gusta estar con ella en momentos especiales

- lo se- aceptó Rei- pero es que me quería obligar, todos saben que no paso a Cristal, y tu igual, me carga que me quiera obligar a hacer cosas que no me gustan,

- la diferencia es que Allan siempre me entiende, el ni siquiera me ha nombrado lo de esta noche, solo me dijo que hoy no nos veríamos, al menos es comprensible, creo que por eso estoy cada día más enamorada de el

Una chica les llamó la atención, estaba hablando en voz alta, bueno casi gritando cosas en otro idioma, que pudieron identificar como ingles, Mina y Rei vieron, la joven se reía abiertamente, mientras dos chicos le hacían cosquillas, se veían felices:

- estos gringos siempre vienen a meter bulla- reclamó Rei- les encanta llamar la atención, como para que todos notemos que no son de acá, me cargan

- mira la chica, es hermosa- comentó Mina mirando a la mesa de los desconocidos

- típica gringa no más, pero es algo exagerada, debería bajar el todo de voz,

El grupo que veían se comenzó a retirar, todas las personas presentes los miraban, algunos sonriendo y otros como Rei con mala cara, Mina seguía mirando a la chica:

_ - para Brian, no hagas eso-_ advirtió la joven extranjera mientras trataba de huir de su amigo

Brian le quería hacer cosquillas e iba tras ella sonriendo maliciosamente, le encantaba hacer que su amiga se desesperara:

_ - déjala Brian, por favor-_ le pidió Erik- _por favor, maduren de una buena vez_,

Mina y Rei los vieron salir del local:

- ese chico, ¿Brian?, es guapo- exclamó Mina

A Rei le salió una gotita, simplemente habían cosas que a pesar que pasaba el tiempo seguían asiendo iguales y Mina era una gran ejemplo de aquello:

- tienes novio tonta- le regañó la joven de cabello negro

Una joven iba corriendo a punto de llegar a la cafetería, de seguro iba retrasada, iba juntarse con sus amigas, en la calle por ir con un libro , choco con un joven:

_ - hey!, sorry-_ exclamó el chico

la chica al verlo se sonrojó a más no poder, era guapo, y que ella encontrara a alguien atractivo era extraño, vio a los demás, no iba solo, estaba con dos chicos y una hermosa joven:

- yo, bueno, fue mi culpa- se disculpó la muchacha

La hermosa joven extrajera reconoció a la dueña de aquella cabellera azul, se puso pálida, le temblaban las manos, le sudaban, sabía que habían probabilidades de toparse con su pasado, pero el primer Apia, a solo horas de haber llegado era muy pronto, no sabía que hacer, podía decirle quien era, pero no:

- bueno- quien había chocado con la peliazul no hablaba bien el idioma- yo, no.... te ....preocupes, me llamo...... Thomas, ellos son mis ....a..migos, el es Brian, el es Erik, y...... ella... es.. Irina

Ante la educada presentación, la joven japonesa los saludó a todos, los chicos fueron muy amables a excepción de la joven, la que se llamaba Irina que solo le dijo Hola:

- bueno, yo soy Amy, bienvenidos a Japón

- gracias- dijeron a coro los tres chicos haciendo que Amy sonriera

- chicos, tenemos cosas por hacer - recordó Irina a sus amigos,

los chicos asintieron, Thomas se despidió educadamente, Amy lo vio alejarse, entró al local con una sonrisa imborrable, no les quiso contar nada aún a las chicas, pero por primera vez se había sentido verdaderamente atraída a un chico, algo tenía el, tal vez solo su agradable forma de ser:

- hasta que llegas- le dijo Rei- tu nunca llegas tarde

- es que me atrase, pase a la librería a ver si había llegado un libro que espero.

###TTTTTT###

Darien estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad mirando a los aviones que estaban llegando y otro saliendo, llevaba ya una hora en el lugar, según lo que le habían dicho el vuelo por el que esperaba se había retrasado por las turbulencias y el mal tiempo, cosas normales que pasaban:

- ¿Darien, Darien Chiva?

Darien miró a una joven que estaba a su lado con dos maletas, era muy hermosa, cualquier hombre que la viera podía notarlo, tenía un porte distinguido:

- ¡¡¡¡¡SARAH!!!!- exclamó feliz después de un rato, era la persona por la que estaba esperando

- primito, tantos años- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un bolso de mano hasta que cayera al sueño

se fundieron en un cálido abrazo como dos hermanos, como dos primos, desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido:

- tu avión se atrasó bastante, llevo una hora y media- le contó el chico

- no reclames, llevamos mas de seis años sin vernos y por un retraso reclamas, veo que los años te están convirtiendo en un viejo amargado- bromeó la chica- ¿cómo me reconociste?

- pero si no has cambiado nada, a no ser tu porte, y que estas más linda que cuando niña y usabas esos horribles frenillos que asustaban a cualquiera

Sarah se sonrojó por el comentario de su primo recordando de inmediato su hermosa infancia, se soltó de el y tomó su bolso, deseaba salir a respirar aire puro:

- ya primita, vamos a mi casa, después vamos a ir a una reunión- le dijo el chico ayudando a su prima con las maletas- quiero presentarte a muchas personas, a mis amigos

- ¿la que me contaste?- preguntó ilusionada

- si, ya vamos

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde el joven había dejado su vehículo, de seguro su prima tenía muchas cosas que contarle, en todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos no había hablado mucho, ella misma le había dicho que era mejor para no sufrir por la distancia, y solo le había prometido que se volverían a ver como fuera, así estaba la promesa cumplida.

###TTTTTT###

En la noche, el departamento de Allan estaba muy alegre, había una agradable música de fondo, algunas cosas para servirse, tragos como era de esperarse, el ambiente era perfecto, tal y como la joven novia del doctor lo había planeado.

Cristal y Darien estaban conversando con Sarah, el joven quería que su novia y que su prima se conocieran más, al fin y al cabo eran las mujeres de su vida, Allan estaba un poco triste, su novia no estaba lo que le hacía todo aburrido y sin gracia, Eriol conversaba con unos compañeros de trabajo que Cristal le había permitido invitar, y Aoshi estaba con Lita:

- Allan tiene una cara, y eso que según el era el que menos problemas tenía con esta reunión comentó Aoshi a su novia riendo- pobre, el que Mina no este con el le hace mal, me sorprende ver lo enamorado que esta, después de ya casi tres años con ella

- es lo mismo que Mina- le dijo Lita- ha madurado mucho por tu amigo

- al menos Eriol se ve bien, la esta pasando bastante bien con sus amigos, aunque ya no se cuanto a bebido

- exacto, se ve, pero tampoco esta bien- corrigió Lita se peleó feo con Rei, estuve en la tarde con las chicas y Rei nos contó que esta muy molesta, así que ve haciéndote la idea del por que tu amigo esta bebiendo tanto

Sarah continuaba junto a su primo, la primera impresión por la novia de el había sido buena, Cristal era hermosa y educada, por lo tanto estaba bien para Darien:

- supe que unos amigos que tuve en el colegio están aquí por trabajo, me encantaría encontrarlos, pero esta ciudad es enorme- comentó Sarah- no los veo desde que salimos del colegio

- no te preocupes, si son gringos no va haber drama- le contestó Cristal- la verdad es que se nota mucho la diferencia entre nosotros y los que vienen de afuera

- si tienes razón, al menos se que se quedan en la ciudad, es lo único que sabía mi amiga

- ya prima, no te preocupes, por ultimo, nosotros te ayudamos- le dijo Darien para animarla

Allan se puso de pie, y se fue al balcón:

- ¿por qué?

Cristal lo miró, por un momento quiso pararse e ir a su lado para animarlo, pero no quería dejar a sus invitados, Allan estaba triste, se notaba que ahora si se había enamorado de verdad.

###TTTTTT###

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Darien, no era muy temprano, la reunión había sido bastante larga, se levantó casi sin fuerzas, tenía poca costumbre de trasnochar, salió de su dormitorio y para sorpresa su prima le tenía todo servido en la mesa, el desayuno se veía esplendido, el se sonrió:

- gracias Sarah- le agradeció tomando asiento

- es lo menos que puedo hacer, no te pago por quedarme aquí- le dijo la chica- además que me desperté temprano y no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, así que hice esto y limpie un poco

- tonta, no tienes que hacer nada- le aclaró el joven doctor- eres mi invitada de honor

la chica lo abrazó y le sirvió café, sabía que seria necesario para pasar el sueño, dejó la cafetera sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a su primo, cuando fijo su vista en un marcó de foto, se puso pálida:

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el preocupado

la joven no le respondió, en su mente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas como para poner atención en lo que su primo decía, el vio a donde miraba, y sonrió:

- ah, ella es mi ex novia, bueno si se puede decir que ex- le confesó

Sarah se puso de pie y fue a tomar la foto, la reconoció de inmediato, su peinado era único en todo el mundo, la mirada, en la foto salía su primo y Serena, **"que increíble, nunca pense que mis consejos separaran a mi primo y a mi amiga"** pensó, por un momento sintió arrepentimiento:

- oye!, ¿en que piensas?

- ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Sarah

- Serena, Serena Tsukino

- ¿y que es de ella?- volvió a preguntar

- se fue del país y nunca más supe de ella, me hizo daño, la amaba mucho- le dijo el chico sin sentimiento alguno

- tal vez, pasaron cosas

- si, tal vez encontró a alguien más a quien querer

Sarah dejo la foto en su lugar, ** "perdóname Darien, no fue su culpa, fue mía y de Michelle, nosotras la aconsejamos a olvidarte"** siguió pensando:

- acompáñame a la oficina?- pregunto Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ya, pero hoy es Sábado, ¿igual trabajan?

- no, quiero ir a buscar unos documentos, no quiero dejarte sola

- bueno, al menos conoceré donde te desempeñas como médico, apuesto que debes tener a todas las enfermeras babeando por ti, no es que seas mi primo, pero estas para comerte

- Sarah- Darien estaba sonrojado

- solo soy sincera.

###TTTTTT###

En el templo Hikawa Rei estaba barriendo la entrada del lugar como era costumbre siendo día sábado, al mismo tiempo pensaba en su novio, igual lo extrañaba mucho, pero no quería darle la razón:

- hola preciosa

Rei se dio media vuelta reconociendo un poco la voz y al ver quien era su sonrisa se amplio al reconocer a las personas que tenía frente a ella:

- hola Rei le dijo Michiru con su dulce voz

- ¡¡CHICAS!!!- exclamó la Sacerdotisa muy contenta- hace mucho que no sabia de ustedes, había desaparecido, la ultima vez que las llamamos Hotaru nos dijo que andaban de viajes

- bueno, pero aquí estamos ahora, veníamos a ver como estabas- le dijo Haruka seductoramente

En ese momento un joven llegó al lugar, se acerco a Rei no gustándole mucho ver como un chico rubio miraba descaradamente a su novia, y menos como su novia le miraba de la misma forma:

- hola- les dijo a la pareja el joven

- ah!, el es mi novio Eriol, Eriol ella es Michiru y...... el es Haruka

Haruka sonrió, Michiru le dio la mano al chico:

- hola, ¿se conocen hace mucho?- pregunto Eriol

- unos cinco años, mas o menos- le contesto Haruka- o tal vez de toda la vida

- ah, ya veo…

Rei dejo la escoba y guío al grupo a la sala para estar más cómodos, además que ya había notado en el rostro de su novio el mal genio, de seguro era por Haruka, pero le causo gracia:

- voy a llamar a las demás, se pondrán muy felices- le dijo Rei- de seguro vienen de inmediato

- buena idea, pero no a Darien por favor- pidió Michiru- tu sabes como es Haruka

Haruka al recordar al chico puso mala cara, Eriol no dijo nada pero miró a su chica como pidiendole razones, las cuales Rei no le dio, pero no había que ser sabio para ver que el chico rubio no soportaba al novio de su amiga Cristal, tal vez cosas que habían pasado mucho antes de que el conociera a Rei.

###TTTTTT###

Estaba en una reunión en el canal donde iba a conducir un programa musical idéntico al que animaba en EUA, las mismas características, formato, por lo que para ella era un trabajo fácil, ya estaba acostumbrada a las cámaras, por lo mismo había decidido estudiar periodismo, era lo que le gustaba hacer:

- lo que necesito saber es por cuanto tiempo- pidió la joven- pretendo regresar a Estados Unidos, la verdad es que no quiero quedarme aquí definitivamente

- unos cuatro meses como mucho, le pagaremos en dólares, ganará algo así como 15000US, mensual por supuesto, más menos lo que ganaba allá- le respondió uno de los productores

- bien- pensó unos segundos- acepto, pero que quede claro, solo por cuatro meses como máximo, tengo que volver a norte América, allá tengo también una carrera

- entonces firmemos el contrato- determino uno de los gerentes- es un placer que usted Señorita Irina forme parte de nuestro staff

La chica solo sonrió, sabía que tenía una fama mundial, por lo mismo propuestas como aquella le llovían, y había aceptado viajar a Japón por tener un currículo más amplio:

- el contrato esta a nombre de Serena Tsukino- le aclaró el productor- sabemos que Irina solo es el nombre que utiliza en pantallas, por lo que legalmente debe estar su nombre real

- ningún problema, firmemos.

###TTTTTT###

Mas tarde la joven animadora salió de la sala de juntas con una sonrisa en sus labios, era un buen trato el que había hecho, sus tres amigos la esperaban como siempre:

- ¿¿¿Y???- preguntaron los tres

- SIII, y me pagaran 15000 Dólares- le contesto la rubia

los tres la abrazaron felices, no esperaban menos, conocían bien a la chica, y ella valía demasiado profesionalmente, aunque como persona valía aún más:

- vamos a almorzar- suplico Thomas

los tres sonrieron, **"hay cosas que jamás cambiaran"**, pensó Serena saliendo del canal 8 con los chicos.

###TTTTTT###

Amy estaba con Aoshi y Lita en un local de comida rápida, a pesar que solo lo había visto una vez no podía dejar de pensar en el, en Thomas, el joven americano con el que por accidente lo había conocido, de repente en la entrada lo vio ingresar con su grupo de amigos, de los nervios se le cayeron unas hojas, Thomas se sentó a poca distancia de ella, sin verla en el momento, Lita noto el nerviosismo de su amiga:

- Amy, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada

Thomas se sintió observado cuando miró a su derecha se encontró con los azules ojos de Amy, por alguna razón el chico se sonrojó, Irina lo notó y vio a Amy, sonrió, su amiga estaba muy hermosa, por lo que veía normal que Thomas se viera interesado en la chica:

- es una chica muy linda- le susurro a su amigo dulcemente

Thomas se bajo de la nube de golpe y se sonrojó aún más al ver como su amiga reía abiertamente, quiso que la tierra lo tragara, el no era del tipo de chicos que se ponía nervioso, menos por una mujer:

- es la chica con la que choque la otra vez- explicó

- invítala al departamento hoy, para celebrar mi contrato, así podrás conocerla

Thomas sonrió feliz por la gran idea de su amiga y se puso de pie, Amy al verlo se puso muy nerviosa, Lita vio al joven acercarse a ellos a paso firme:

- hola- saludo Thomas a Amy en el japonés que estaba aprendiendo

- hola- respondió Amy sonrojada

Lita miraba perpleja, conocía a Amy, y no era de las chicas que conocía a chicos y no les contaba nada, ni menos que se ponía tan nerviosa, o ¿sonrojada?:

- ¿Amy?- ella asintió- hoy celebraremos el contrato de mi amiga, firmó hoy, me gustaría invitarte, aunque si no aceptas lo entenderé por que no me conoces bien, y mejor dicho solo me haz visto una vez- dijo Thomas mas nervioso que nunca

Lita miró a Amy también esperando una respuesta y Thomas agregó:

- si quieres puedes ir con tus amigos- señalando a Lita y a Aoshi- para que te sientas en confianza, pero de verdad me gustaría que fueras, por favor

Amy asintió feliz, el solo pensar que iba a estar con el en la noche, casi como una cita le causaba gran ilusión, Thomas le entregó un papel con la dirección:

- te estaré esperando- diciendo eso Thomas se alejó

Lita esbozó una sonrisa pícara, miró a su novio y luego a su amiga:

- tenemos fiesta y con un chico guapo, te la tenías guardada mala amiga

Amy se puso morada de la vergüenza, pero estaba más feliz que nunca, aunque ahora tendría que contar como lo conoció, aunque omitir detalles no estaría mal:

- es que lo conocí sin querer, pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás- respondió Amy

Thomas llegó a abrazar a su amiga, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, se sentó de nuevo a su lado, mientras los otros c'dos chicos miraban sonrientes y con ganas de molestar al joven, pero tenían claro que Serena no se los iba a permitir:

- gracias Irina, no se que haría sin ti

- nada tonto- le respondió la animadora.

###TTTTTT###

Lita y Amy se separaron de Aoshi para ir al templo Hikawa, cuando llegaron al lugar las dos esbozaron una tierna sonrisa, cuando Rei las llamó se había puesto jubilosas, el hecho de volverse a encontrar era un momento de sueño:

- hola hermosas- les dijo Haruka al verlas- al fin juntos

las dos saludaron alegres, abrazaron a las dos Sailor del espacio exterior, llevaban mucho sin saber de ellas, y verlas del todo bien, las tranquilizaba bastante y se sentaron con todo el grupo:

- chicas atiendan un momento a las muchachas, quiero hablar con Eriol en privado, volveré en seguida- les dijo Rei tomando de la mano a su novio y llevándoselo a la calle

La joven sacerdotisa del templo salió de la sala dejando a Aoshi rodeado de chicas que se conocían de siempre y a un apuesto joven de cabello rubio que había abrazado efusivamente a su novia y a Amy al llegar:

- tanto tiempo, ¿qué han hecho?- preguntó Lita

- de todo, aunque me he dedicado mas que nunca a mi música y Haruka a sus carreras, ya lo conocen, siempre pensando en los autos de carrera- contesto Michiru- ¿y ustedes?

- de todo, estudiar, conseguir novio, estar con los amigos, muchas cosas- respondió Lita

- si ya veo, Rei nos contó que Mina también tiene novio- sonrió Haruka- que bueno que estén todas tan felices, me da gusto

- igual hemos tratado de ubicarlas- le dijo Amy- pero para variar habían desaparecido del mapa

- ya saben, siempre tenemos cosas que hacer, hace mucho que quería dedicarme al violín del todo, y ahora, que todo esta bien era tiempo- les explicó Michiru

Era verdad, ambas chicas habían reforzado sus carreras, Haruka se había dedicado en competir en cada carrera que sabía, ganando siempre el primer lugar, nada nuevo para su eterna compañera, que junto su violín daba conciertos maravillosos al que asistían miles de personas, ya que su talento en la música era envidiable. Incluso ellas mismas habían estado unos meses alejadas, por que no podían hacer lo que amaban juntas, eran cosas muy diferentes, pero el contacto nunca había desaparecido:

- ¿y Mina no viene- preguntó Amy

- si, creo que llegará más tarde, anda con su novio no se donde- le dijo Haruka.

###TTTTTT###

Mientras fuera del templo, al aire libre, la brisa corrí levemente haciendo que la tarde estuviera con un clima perfecto, Rei y Eriol estaban sentados en una banca, bajó la sombra de un enorme árbol:

- prométeme que no me vas a obligar a nada nunca mas, y también que no serás tan hiriente- suplicó Rei abrazando a Eriol- sabes que mi forma de pensar no la puede cambiar nadie, no me gusta que me obliguen a nada, siempre he sido así, y si me amas de verdad deberías tener todo eso claro

- perdóname mi doncella, no debí ser tan directo- se disculpó el chico- pero el tener que dejarte de ver me molesta, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, me encanta tenerte siempre a mi lado

los dos se besaron dulcemente, al menos ya no estaban enojados, el estar de malas les hacía daño a los dos, cuando no se lo merecían, solo tenían que aprender a vivir sabiendo que no siempre podían compartir todas las vivencias:

- te amo- le susurro el

- yo también- le respondió ella

Se quedaron allí abrazados un momento disfrutando de la tarde y de la soledad.

###TTTTTT###

Irina estaba encerrada en su dormitorio, recostada en su enorme cama de dos plazas con cobertores blancos, abrazaba una almohada,, desde un rincón era observada como siempre y estaba acostumbrada a ello:

- ¿esta bien lo que hice Luna?, me refiero en haber hecho que Thomas invitara a Amy- preguntó en voz alta

- no se, has cambiado tanto princesa, no se como la vas a atender, que vas a hacer, si fueras la misma niñita que hacer tres años, no soy la más indicada para darte consejos, tu sabes lo que debes hacer, ya eres una mujer- le respondió el ser que la miraba

- pero no soy la de hace años atrás, enterándose ella que estoy en el país se que se enteraran todas, en todo caso quería llamar a Setsuna y a Hotaru, ellas estuvieron conmigo hace un año mas o menos, por lo menos me entendieron,

- ya Serena, no te angusties, a la noche verás que hacer, sabes que todo pasa por algo, tal vez es parte de tu destino volver a encontrarte con todos

- no quiero… por que eso significa volver a ser la Princesa de La Luna, Sailor Moon, y eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo decidí que no seria, no Luna

- pero lo eres Serena

- mejor no sigamos hablando, por que como siempre terminaremos discutiendo, peor te aclaro, soy Irina, una animadora y actriz, no soy una guerrera ni una princesa, no lo seré…, tu una vez me dijiste, que yo era dueña de mi futuro, y ya lo decidí, prefiero vivir esta vida que tengo, a la que tenía

Serena se puso de pie, salió de la habitación, tenía mucho que ordenar y tenía que despejar su mente aún, no quería pensar en tonterías, ahora tendría que solo vivir cuatro meses en Japón, que de seguro se pasarían rápido.

Continuará...........................

Notas... sin más comentarios, son dos por uno, así que nos vemos más adelante.

Serena Li


	4. Todo Cambia, Nada es como Antes

Capitulo 4: Todo Cambia, nada es como antes

Amy Lita y Aoshi estaban llegando al departamento de Thomas, Amy estaba muy nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado en su vida, era extraño, ni siquiera conocía bien a chico, más lo había visto tan solo dos veces, pero algo en el le daba confianza, el tenía algo especial, llegaron a la puerta principal, la torre en la que vivían era preciosa, de seguro departamentos de lujo, por lo que de seguro todos eran hijos de gente millonaria.

Descendieron del vehículo mientras un conserje tomaba las llaves y lo llevaba al estacionamiento de visitas, avanzaron hasta la puerta de la torre y para sorpresa de Lita y Amy en la entrada se encontraron con dos chicas muy conocidas:

- ¿Chicas!- exclamaron Lita y Amy en unísono

Hotaru y Setsuna las saludaron sin mucha sorpresa, Serena ya les había dicho que ellas asistirían, por lo que estaban preparadas a para si era necesario convertirse en actrices por una noche:

- ¿adonde van?- pregunto Lita después de haberles presentado a su novio

- al mismo lugar que ustedes- respondió Hotaru con gran calma

Amy las miró extrañada y luego miró a Lita que estaba tan asombrada como ella misma, Aoshi no entendía mucho la actitud de las chicas, es más ni siquiera conocía a las otras dos jóvenes:

- ¿conocen a Thomas y a sus amigos?- preguntó Amy

- si, desde hace algún tiempo- respondió Setsuna

los cinco subieron al ascensor que esperaba por ellos, Hotaru presionó el botó del piso al cual iban, se bajaron en silencio y fueron a la puerta que Amy veía indicada en el papel que tenía en sus manos, tocaron el timbre, Thomas les abrió, al ver a Amy se puso rojo:

- hola- les dijo a todos tímidamente el joven

- ¡Setsuna, Hotaru!- exclamó Erik- que bueno verlas

El joven solo saludó a Setsuna de pasada, por que se había dirigido directo a Hotaru, la que por vergüenza bajó la cabeza, la mujer que estaba a su lado puso mala cara:

- pasen todos y tomen asiento, voy a buscar a Irina- les comunicó Brian viendo la actitud de Erik

Brian salió de la habitación de la animadora con ella, Irina, se veía muy linda, vestía una falda larga negra con un top de tirantes lila, sandalias bajas negras, su cabello tomado con unas trabas doradas, Setsuna y Hotaru se sonrieron al verla, lucía mejor que nunca, realmente su trabajo cada vez le hacía mejor:

- gracias a todos por venir- dijo con su dulce voz- soy Irina para los que no me conocen- dirigiéndose a Amy y compañía-

- hola Irina- le saludó tímidamente Amy- felicitaciones, Thomas nos contó que conseguiste trabajo

- pero si ella es animadora y actriz- exclamó Aoshi- trabajas en la cadena de MTV

Irina asintió sonriendo al ver que alguien la reconocía y no perjudicialmente si no que como una joven de la televisión, se relajó por un momento, al fin y al cabo esa noche podían pasar muchas cosas:

- que bueno que vinieron Setsuna, las extrañaba- dijo la animadora a sus dos amigas- no se por que no volvieron a visitarme

- será que por que cierto idiota quiere acercarse a Hotaru y no como amigo exactamente- gruñó Setsuna- me deberías haber dicho que este idiota estaba contigo

- vamos Setsuna- habló Erik riendo- sabes que Hotaru no corre peligro, yo solo quiero conocer más a una joven tan hermosa

Hotaru estaba roja queriendo que el suelo bajo ella se abriera y se la tragara, la verdad es que ver a Setsuna y Erik discutir por ella no era lo más agradable del mundo:

- Amy- le susurró Thomas- esta noche será muy entretenida, más viendo a esos dos, digamos que tienen muchas diferencias y entre ellas mi amigo es un casanovas y desde que vio a Hotaru que la corteja

Lita y su novio sonrieron, la primera siempre había visto a la Sailor del tiempo como una mujer seria, pero con semejante espectáculo que estaba dando dejaba mucho a dudar, al parecer su comportamiento era otro con ellos:

- será mejor que paren- pidió la dueña de casa- no hagan sus shows ahora.

TTTTTT

Lejos de allí, en el departamento de Darien estaba el y Cristal, su prima había salido con Rei y Eriol a conocer la ciudad, y de paso dejar a su primo tranquilo un rato, todo estaba en paz, solo el silencio era roto por el leve sonido del equipo de música, su novia había puesto canciones románticas, perfectas para el momento:

- que bueno que estemos solos mi amor, hace días que no tenían privacidad, además con tus turnos en la noche peor

- lo se- Darien la besó en los labios- eres solo mía por hoy

- ¿tu prima hasta cuando se quedará?- preguntó Cristal abrazada a el

- no lo se, creo que por unos dos meses, o algo así, hasta que se aburra, esta de vacaciones, ahora le toca la práctica, por eso quiso viajar y relajarse lo que más pueda, se lo merece, estudiar agota a cualquiera

Cristal vio la foto que estaba sobre una mesa, la misma que siempre, desde el día en que había pisado ese departamento había estado en el mismo lugar, ante los ojos de quien entrara:

- ¿aún la guardas?- pregunto tristemente- pensé que la tendrías no se en otro lugar

- Cristal, es solo un recuerdo, tu sabes que te amo a ti, no soy del hombre que se deshace de los recuerdos, al contrario, prefiero almacenarlos siempre

- esta bien, lo se, pero… ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que pasó con ella?

- pasó lo que iba a pasar, se fue con sus padres lejos, a otro país y me llamó solo una vez, luego nunca más volvió a dar señales de vida, nadie sabe de ella- le contó el joven

- eso ya me lo habías dicho¿pero que pasó con ustedes, ella parece tu hermana pequeña en la foto

Darien sonrió, si a simple vista su ex novia podía pasar por su hermana menor, la diferencia de edad y psicológica entre ellos había sido grande, pero por eso el más la había amado:

- era una niña- le aclaró Darien- solo que supo enseñarme a amar

- ahora yo te amo, ahora me tienes a mi

se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

TTTTTT

Allan y Mina estaban en un restaurante, el joven la había invitado a cenar, era normal en ellos salir a solas, de las parejas formadas ellos eran la más unida, disfrutaban mucho pasar juntos el tiempo, par el estar con la chica era lo mejor que podía hacer, la pasaba bien, era una joven entretenida:

- ayer te extrañe mucho, me sentía vacío sin ti- le dijo Allan a su chica

Mina lo miró con ternura, estaba tan enamorada de el, gracias a Dios que ese día había chocado con el, gracias a eso ahora estaba a su lado, no podía arrepentirse, el haber llegado tarde a clases había sido su destino:

- yo también, pero bueno, estamos juntos hoy, aunque ya hemos pasado todo el tiempo juntos, por tu culpa no pude ir al templo a ver a mis amigas cuando me llamaron

un mesero les trajo sus ordenes, comida italiana, a Mina le encantaba, aunque gracias a el se había acostumbrado, el joven era Japonés, pero se había criado en Italia:

- Mina, yo, ahhh- suspiro Allan nervioso- Mina me quiero casar contigo

Mina lo miró entre pálida, feliz, confundida, era lo que más había soñado en el mundo, pero ahora que le decían algo así la ponía en una situación difícil, decidir pasar toda la vida con alguien no era algo que podía tomar a la ligera, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de su amor por Allan y de querer estar a su lado por siempre:

- si- respondió después de un largo rato en que el joven había esperado nervioso- yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

Allan saco una hermosa cajita negra de su bolsillo, se levantó, todos en el local miraban emocionados, tomo la mano de su chica y le puso un brillante anillo de oro, había esperado tiempo proponerle estar juntos legalmente, se había mentalizado tener que pedirle a su novia que se casara con el, solo sus amigos sabían lo que esa noche estaba haciendo:

- te amo mi vida- le susurro el

toda la gente se puso a aplaudir, un mesero se acerco con una botella de Champaña para la joven feliz pareja, muchos los miraban deseándoles interiormente que fueran felices de por vida:

- señores esto va por cuenta de la casa

Mina estaba colorada, pero el estaba feliz, Allan se volvió a sentar cerca de ella, brindaron con la champaña, la noche de seguro seria larga para ellos, y al día siguiente se los comunicarían a todos sus amigos:

- gracias mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- le dijo Mina- eres el hombre de mi vida, no me imagino con nadie más

- en todo caso por lo menos yo no tenía con quien más casarme- bromeó el joven- eres la única que me aguanta

- feliz de soportarte

- eres tan dulce Mina, te adoro.

TTTTTT

Rei estaba en departamento de Darien, con Eriol había pasado a dejar a Sarah, estaba sentada sin decir nada en el sillón, Cristal la miraba incomoda, no era grato para ninguna de las dos estar sin decir nada, pero la joven sacerdotisa no tenía nada que decirle a ella, tal vez si hablara seria peor para todos:

- mejor me la llevó- dijo Eriol a Darien en un susurro- nos vemos¡Rei vamos!

La joven se puso de pie de inmediato con una sonrisa, no soportaba estar un segundo más allí, sabía que tal vez estaba tratando muy mal a Cristal, ella no tenía la culpa de amar a Darien, pero no podía verlo bien, después de todo, aun pensaba que la única persona que estaba destinada a estar con su amigo era la princesa:

- la pase muy bien contigo Sarah- se despidió Rei de la prima de Darien- espero que volvamos a salir juntos

Ya en el vehículo, Rei miraba por la ventana a cielo, suspiró, pensaba en muchas cosas, entre ellas que tal vez podía darle una oportunidad a la novia de Darien, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo:

- ¿estas enojada mi amor?- le preguntó con temor el chico

- no- suspiró- estaba pensando, Darien se ve feliz con Cristal, creo que haré el esfuerzo de llevarme bien con ella, pero no te prometo nada, por que solo haré el intento

Eriol le sonrió, le agradaba ver que la chica estaba razonando con la cabeza y no con el corazón, si Rei cumplía con su palabra el ya no tendría que elegir entre su amiga y su novia:

- sabía que eras una chica madura, Cristal ama a Darien, como yo te amo a ti.

TTTTTT

Serena miraba a sus invitados, todos charlaban amenamente, ya habían cenado, estaba sorprendida, ninguna de las dos chicas había sido capaz de reconocerla, tal vez ella había cambiado demasiado, y si se miraba a un espejo podía ver que así era, pero algo en su corazón le hacía querer hablarles y decirles que era ella, Serena, la joven que conocían desde hace años:

- ¿y cuando comienzas con tu programa?- preguntó Amy

- creo que mañana o pasado, me tienen que llamar- le contestó la joven de cabello color oro

- Luna debe tener hambre- habló Brian en voz alta llamando la atención te todos- iré a darle que comer

¿Luna, Amy y Lita se miraron, mientras la joven animadora estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos por las palabras de su amigo, miró a Setsuna y a Hotaru:

- es nuestra gata- le explicó Thomas a Amy- una gatita muy hermosa, de color azul, y con una hermosa Luna en la frente, realmente una especie diferente, su dueña de verdad es Irina

Ya no era necesario que ella confesara toda la verdad, el solo hecho de que ellas supieran que Luna estaba allí daba por hecho la verdad, Lita miró a la animadora, para sorpresa de todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso de pie y salió a la terraza sin decir nada, Amy la siguió:

- voy con ellas- dijo Irina- no se preocupen

La siguió, vio como Amy y Lita estaban apoyadas en la baranda mirando al horizonte, cerró el ventanal, no quería que nadie las oyera hablar, tal vez no era conveniente:

- chicas…

- ¿Por qué?...- escuchó que Lita preguntaba- ¿Por qué?... años han pasado… ¿Por qué ahora?

Amy se dio media vuelta para ver que por el rostro de la hermosa animadora corrían lágrimas, de sus ojos azules bajaban gotas de agua salada, sintió pena y al mismo tiempo alegría, al menos estaba viva, bien:

- llegamos a pensar que estabas muerta- le confesó Amy- no sabíamos de ti, de tus padres, desapareciste sin dejar como ubicarte, una sola llamada a Darien y nunca más en tres años nada

- estábamos angustiados por tu desaparición- Lita se volteo- todas y cada una de nosotras pensaba a diario en ti sin poder estar totalmente felices… ¿Por qué?

Serena bajó la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía perdón, había provocado dolor a las personas que la querían de verdad, no sabía que decirles, por un momento quiso abrazarlas y decirles que todo estaba bien, que todo podía ser como antes, pero eso seria una gran mentira, por que nada era como antes:

- dinos algo- le pidió Lita

- ¿Qué?... no puedo decirles que lo siento- les contestó Serena llorando- no podía vivir una vida en Estados Unidos atada al pasado, menos cuando no sabía si iba a volver, si ahora estoy aquí es por trabajo, por que forme una vida en otro país, no podía llamarlas y escucharlas a lo lejos, eso era más doloroso que cortar todo contacto… nada iba a ser igual cuando miles de kilómetros nos separaban, eso era soñar con un imposible

- lo dices como si no tuviera importancia- le reprochó Amy

- lloré mucho, creo que hasta por un tiempo se me habían secado los ojos, me dolí no poder compartir con ustedes, pero más dolía tal vez el saber que podía hablar con ustedes y no verlas, abrazarlas- Serena miró a sus amigas- nunca he dejado de pensar en ustedes, pero sabía que después de tantos años las cosas cambiarían, no era justo para nadie, ni menos para… para…

- ¿Darien?

- Si Lita, menos para el, se merecía ser feliz, y yo estando tan lejos nunca lo seria

Amy tomó la mano de la joven y la estrechó con fuerzas, viendo la sinceridad con la que les hablaba no podían reprocharle nada, por el contrario, Lita al poco rato la abrazo con fuerza:

- es bueno ver a la princesa con dos de sus guerreras

Las tres miraron a quien les hablaba, una gata azul preciosa, de brillante pelaje, una cadena de oro rodeaba su cuello, y tenía una placa que decía Luna:

- ganaste- le sonrió diciendo Serena- no pude ocultar nada

- chicas, es maravilloso verlas de nuevo, están preciosas- dijo la gata contenta

- y tu estas mejor que nunca Luna- le halagó Lita- parece que Serena te mantiene que un buen stand de vida

Las tensiones habían desaparecido, por el momento Serena sintió que nada había cambiado entre ellas, que eran amigas como lo habían sido siempre, no podía estar arrepentida de haber sido descubierta, por el contrario, estaba feliz de verse con sus dos amigas:

- mejor entremos- dijo Serena- además Amy, mi querido Thomas te invitó para que estuvieras con el

- ¿Thomas y Amy?- preguntó asombrada Luna

- los vieras- dijo Lita riendo- son como dos colegiales enamorados y vergonzosos.

TTTTTT

Al día siguiente Amy salió temprano con Thomas y Serena, Brian aún dormía profundamente, las dos muchachas se habían quedado conversando casi toda la noche, la joven peliazul había aceptado la invitación de Serena para quedarse a dormir, quería enterarse de todo lo que su amiga había hecho cuando estuvo fuera del país, y ante las historias que la rubia le contó no pudo sentirse si no orgullosa de su princesa:

- Amy¿te puedo llamar cierto?- pregunto tímidamente el joven

La joven se tenía que despedir, quería llegar a casa temprano para que su madre no la retara, por que ni siquiera había avisado que no llegaría a casa:

- si, no te preocupes, bueno, aquí me separó tengo que pasar por la casa de una amiga- respondió la guerrera de cabello azul- y después enfrentar a mi madre que debe estar de muerte

- nos vemos Amy, me llamas- le dijo Irina sonriendo

- por supuesto- sonrió Amy

Thomas y Serena la vieron alejarse, después los dos entraron a una cafetería a desayunar.

TTTTTT

Una semana mas tarde Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina había salido solas con Sarah, sin novios, la idea había sido de la prima de Darien, según ella no podían pasar todo el tiempo con sus novios sin tener una vida propia, por lo mismo habían aceptado todas, aunque Amy estaba pensado que hubiera preferido llamar a Serena e irla a ver, pero ya estaba allí, y no le quedaba más que tratar de pasarla bien:

- ¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto Sarah

- no se, Mina conoce más lugares, siempre sale con Allan- le contestó Rei

Entraron a un lugar para bailar, un local bastante exclusivo y elegante, se notaba que la gente que entraba era de clase alta, en la barra un joven se acercó a las cinco chicas:

- Mina, tanto tiempo¿y Allan?

- debe estar en su casa, mis amigas me obligaron a salir sin el- le dijo la rubia- aunque no me quejo, no me hará nada de mal esta con mis amigas por una noche

- pórtate bien que te estaré vigilando- bromeo el barman

- no me moleste, soy una chica fiel

Se acercaron a la pista de baile animadas con un trago cada una en la mano, miraban a toda la gente que se divertía, las mujeres que estaban allí iban muy arregladas, y los hombres lucían de maravillas, en ese momento todas querían ser como Amy, solteras:

- ¡AMY!-

La aludida miró a quien la llamaba por el nombre quedando con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la prima de Darien que estaba a su lado lo miró pálida y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro:

- ¿Thomas!

El joven vio a quien lo había llamado, miles de imágenes, de recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos del colegio cuando todo para ellos era sana diversión:

- ¡SARAH!-

Se abrazaron, el la alzó en el aire haciendo que la chica riera fuerte, las chicas ante la escena estaban mudas y Lita miró a Amy que de un momento a otro había cambiado de expresión, se veía triste:

- ¿se conocen?- se atrevió a consultar Lita por su amiga

- por supuesto, éramos compañeros de colegio en Estados Unidos, estuvimos en la secundaria juntos, el era mi mejor amigo- les contó Sarah- Thomas¿y los chicos?

- esperame aquí- le pidió el chico

Sarah vio desaparecer al chico entre la gente, Amy aún estaba asombrada, aunque ahora estaba más tranquila, al menos Sarah y Thomas eran solo amigos de colegio:

- veré a mis amigos, que emoción- decía la chica alegremente- ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve con ellos, y los he extrañado demasiado

Thomas al segundo volvió con los demás, Irina al ver a Sarah no se fijo en las personas que la acompañaban solo se abrazó con la chica, su amiga, la que le había hecho tanta falta al comenzar la universidad, al comenzar a trabajar, su gran apoyo, su mayor consejera, su compañera:

_ - Sarah, te extrañaba tanto, mi mejor amiga-_ sollozó Serena

_ - Iry, yo igual, en especial nuestras largas charlas en tu casa-_ le dijo Sarah

Sarah los saludó a todos, incluso a su ex novio, la felicidad que sentía no le permitía pensar en nada más.

Pero estando allí mismo Serena vio al fin a las demás, Amy la saludó normal igual que Lita, pero Mina y Rei no entendían mucho, por un momento deseó que nadie más hubiera notado quien era ella, no era el lugar para dar explicaciones, ni tampoco el momento, miró a su alrededor:

- no conocemos a esas dos hermosuras- susurro Brian apuntando a Rei y a Mina

- ah¡- exclamó Sarah- ellas son Mina Aino y Rei Hino, veo que a Lita y a Amy ya las conocen, y ellos chicas son mis amigos, Thomas Leke, Brian Anderson, Erik Bleark, mi ex novio y mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino, conocida como Iry, o Irina

Mina y Rei se levantaron de golpe esperando que Amy y Lita reaccionaran como ellas, pero al parecer ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando:

- ¿ Serena!- Exclamaron las dos

- si- suspiro la rubia

Brian notó que su pequeña Serena quería desaparecer, supuso que ellos tenían que ver con el pasado que tanto le había costado olvidar, pero al parecer el pasado fuera como fuera siempre estaba presente.

TTTTTT

Al día siguiente Mina estaba histérica, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de Rei, que al parecer seguía siendo el punto de encuentro como lo era ya desde hace tantos años atrás:

- ¿cómo pudieron¡¡¡¿por qué no nos dijeron nada!- le gritaba a Amy y Lita- ¡nosotras somos sus amigas¿por qué?

Rei estaba en silencio, su cabeza estaba tapada por sus manos, su cerebro estaba trabajando a gran velocidad pensando en lo que debía hacer o decir, pero quería reaccionar bien:

- cálmate Mina- le suplico Lita

- para mi ella aún es mi amiga, ya nos explico todo- contó Amy

- ¿y eso basta?- susurro Rei- años de pena, esperando que se comunicará y nada, y ahora de la nada aparece, no, lo siento pero eso yo no lo perdono, no puedo hacerlo por que al parecer ella no quiere estar con nosotras, por algo no nos llamaba, por algo no dio señales de vida…

Lita bajo la mirada, Amy no quiso decir nada, en el fondo tenían razón, pero solo si tomaban lo sucedido del punto de vista de ellos, por que la joven rubia tampoco lo había pasado muy bien, y pensando en si misma por primera vez en su vida había decidido dejar todo de lado y olvidar su pasado.

Al lugar sonriendo como siempre, al menos desde que estaba con novia, Darien apareció con Cristal, se veía muy feliz con la joven, por primera vez Rei agradeció que su amigo estuviera con la joven:

- ¿qué pasa, tienen cara de funeral- les dijo Cristal- Rei, si te molesta que haya acompañado a Darien me puedo ir

- no te preocupes, bienvenida- le negó la sacerdotisa

- te aseguro Cristal que un funeral sería mucho mejor que lo que esta pasando- gruño Mina

- ¿y tu prima?- trató de desviar el tema Lita

- salió con sus amigos, me contó que ayer se los encontró en el local a donde fueron, hoy se veía contentísima, con suerte la alcance a ver unos minutos, por que cuando me levante ya estaba saliendo

Rei estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos, Darien notó que algo no estaba nada de bien, ninguna tenía muy buena cara que digamos, pensó que tal vez lo mejor haría sido ir solo:

- chicas- susurro Darien- ¿qué pasa?- temía lo peor

- no es nada- suspiro Amy- no te preocupes

El joven conocía bastante bien a cada una de sus amigas, y podía saber cuando le mentían, este caso era ese, Amy descaradamente le estaba ocultando algo.

TTTTTT

- así que te gusta Amy, es una buena chica- sonrió Sarah mirando a Thomas

Ambos desde siempre se habían llevado bien, de hecho, en Estados Unidos el había sido el primero en acercarse a ella y abrirle espacio en su selecto grupo de amigos, por lo mismo estar de nuevo con el la hacía muy feliz:

- ¿por cuánto estarás aquí?- pregunto Erik sin muchas ganas

cuando terminaron no lo hicieron en buena, a Erik era el único que le incomodaba la presencia de su ex novia, todos tenían por sabido lo mal que el la había pasado ante la ausencia de la joven que fue su pareja por mucho tiempo:

- no lo se, la estoy pasando bien, en todo caso si no quieres que venga a verlos dímelo- le dijo Sarah con el mismo tono de voz

- ya chicos no empiecen, nos encanta que vengas- le respondió Brian parando la pelea en curso- el programa de Iry va a comenzar en pocos minutos, mejor sentémonos

justo en ese momento el programa de de la joven rubia estaba comenzando, en la pantalla salían las letras que formaban la frase _"Total News",_ el mismo programa que ellos ya conocían:

**"Hola amigos de todo Japón, como ya les habíamos adelantado, Total News acaba de empezar, este es un programa pensado en los jóvenes de nuestra edad, lleno de entretenciones y espacios diferentes a los acostumbrados, soy Irina, conductora de la MTV norte americana, y por supuesto desde hoy tu animadora, todos los viernes les traeré los mejores videos musicales, noticias y notas importantes sobre tus artistas favoritos, entrevistas en vivo, conciertos, concursos, el mejor ranking y mucho mas, todo esto en Total News, tu programa, ahora para entrar en calor vamos a ver un vídeo genial, con cinco chicos maravillosos, de ensueño, son los Backstreet Boys con un tema hermoso More than that**"

- ¡me encanta este vídeo!- exclamó Sarah- aunque, chicos¿desde cuando Iry se hizo famosa?

- te has perdido muchas cosas querida- le contestó Brian- no solo Animadora de televisión, incluso a actuado en algunas películas, y te diré que lo hace bastante bien

- Iry se las trae, y tan calladita que era al principio- sonrió recordando Sarah.

TTTTTT

Rei se puso de pie bruscamente, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior, la rabia que sentía era mucha, recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a su mente, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, por el bien de su amigo y de todos, no iba a dejar que la paz que tenían fuera afectada ahora, justo ahora:

- Darien¿de verdad quieres saber que pasa, pues sígueme

las chicas miraron asombradas por la actitud de la guerrera del fuego y se pusieron de pie imitando a Darien, todos siguieron a la joven a la sala, Rei encendió el televisor, recién había acabado el vídeo musical, Amy quedó con la boca abierta, no había que ser sabio para saber lo que estaba apunto de pasar:

- ¿ves a esa chica?- pregunto con notable disgusto

Darien asintió, Lita trató de interponerse, se puso frente a la pantalla tratando de bloquear la visual de Darien, con los ojos suplicantes, no quería que nadie terminara herido esa tarde:

- Rei basta, no sigas

- ¡cállate Lita¿sabes quien es Darien, LO SABES?

El joven ahora se veía asustado, nunca en su vida había visto tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos mezclados en la mirada de Rei, las lágrimas se debatían por salir, pero ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte:

**"espero que el video haya sido del agrado de todos, les recuerdo, soy Irina en vivo y en directo desde el canal 8 de Juuban, ahora nos separaremos por unos minutos y volveremos con mas música y entretención en Total News, no cambien de sintonía que les aseguro que vienen cosas muy interesantes"**

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Darien sin entender nada

- Irina no es su nombre- le aclaró la joven de cabello negro- ¿no viste su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, esta toda una mujer, Darien, te presento a la nueva Serena Tsukino

- nosotras nos vamos, no debiste hacerlo Rei, ella no quería intervenir en nuestras vidas- le dijo con mucha tristeza Amy- de hecho no volvió para abrir heridas, pero veo que eso no lo vas a entender, veo que eres tan rencorosa que no sabes asimilar nada, madura, de una vez por todas madura

Amy salió con Lita del templo casi corriendo, mientras Mina mantenía el silencio, Cristal sabía claramente de quien estaba hablando la sacerdotisa¿Cómo no recordarlo, el nombre de la ex novia de Darien, de la mujer que el más había amado en el mundo, la joven que aún tenía un espacio en su vida. Darien calló pesado al sillón, estaba pálido, miraba a la pantalla de televisión esperando ver a la joven animadora nuevamente, quería confirmar lo dicho por su amiga:

- ella es su ex novia Cristal- susurró Rei- ella fue la chica que nos dejó a todos

- ¿volvió?

- si Darien, volvió y no se para que- dijo Mina molesta.

TTTTTT

Una semana mas había transcurrido, todos sentían que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Serena era conocida en todo el país como la diosa de la pantalla chica, todos lo jóvenes entre 14 y 25 años veían su programa, era todo un éxito, su simpatía, su hermosura, su locución, todo en ella llamaba la atención, en el canal para el que trabajaba todo era fiesta:

- ya no me esta gustando tu fama- se quejó Brian- siempre te siguen, y si no estas ocupada en tu trabajo, esto se esta volviendo demasiado aburrido

- ese es el precio de la fama- le respondió Erik- además, exageras, que en Estados Unidos era peor, te recuerdo, las grabaciones, el ir a clases, las películas, las entrevistas, ufff, aquí es bastante poco

Como la estaban esperando desde hace un rato, Sarah venía entrando al apartamento:

- hola a todos, menos a uno- dijo eso fijándose en su ex- Serena acompáñame a la casa de un amigo, me va prestar unas cosas, después podemos hacer lo que ustedes quieran

Serena se puso de pie, la verdad es que le encantaba estar con su amiga, al menos ella no le hablaba de lo incomodo de que era el hecho que ahora fuera tan famosa en Japón:

- oye¿dónde esta Luna?- pregunto Thomas una vez que las jóvenes ya no estaban

la gata apareció, como siempre, al solo nombrarla los jóvenes la veían, Brian sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos para después dejarla en su regazo, como era lo normal:

- aquí estoy chicos¿y Serena?- respondió Luna

- salió con Sarah- respondió Erik- ¿tienes hambre?

La gata negó con la cabeza, le encantaba estar con los chicos, la trataban demasiado bien, incluso pensaba que la trataban mejor de lo que su misma dueña lo hacía:

- podría estar toda la tarde así- dijo la gata al notar como Brian le acariciaba el lomo

- eres demasiado regalona Luna- le dijo riendo Erik- y Brian te tiene mal enseñada.

TTTTTT

Sarah y Serena llegaron a un gran edificio, tan alto como el donde vivía la animadora, estacionaron el vehículo fuera, y se bajaron esperando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera reconocer a Irina, Sarah tomó del brazo a su amiga y entró con ella a la torre:

- no sabía que tenían amigos acá- comentó Serena en el ascensor

- los conocí hace poco- le dijo Sarah

Se bajaron del elevador y recorrieron el pasillo hasta el final, donde una hermosa puerta de roble estaba cerrada, Sarah tocó el timbre y esperaron a que abrieran

- hola Sarah- la saludó un chico abriendo

- hola Allan, mira ella es una amiga es…

- lo se¡¡¡IRINA!- exclamó el chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

las dos entraron al lugar, Serena iba sonriendo al ver como el joven con una educación un poco torpe por los nervios al verla las hacía pasar, Sarah levantó la cabeza y miró a la ventana donde un chico de cabello negro estaba apoyado en el vidrio grueso del ventanal:

- ¡primo!- exclamó pálida Sarah

Serena vio al supuesto primo de Sarah y la que palideció al segundo fue ella, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, no era capaz de verlo tan luego, dio un paso atrás torpemente, todo le dio vueltas, se giró y salió corriendo:

- ¡SERENA!

Salió detrás de ella Sarah, no podía dejar a su amiga sola, se culpaba internamente por su estupidez, era lógico que su primo podía estar allí, el era amigo de todo el grupo.

Llegando al primer piso, antes de que el ascensor se abriera escuchó frenazos

Arriba los gritos, llanto, llamaron la atención de Allan y Darien que al instante se asomaron por la ventana, la escena era horrible, la popular animadora estaba en el suelo, el cielo por arte de magia cambio a un color gris y triste, los dos bajaron corriendo, Sarah lloraba a mares arrodillada a su lado:

- no Serena, es mi culpa, Serena, debí haberlo previsto

Darien la abrazó por la espalda, lo único que causo que la chica se largara a llorar con más fuerzas, en sus manos había sangre, la sangre de su amiga:

- no es tu culpa- le susurro el joven- no eres adivina

- pero soy una idiota- le dijo la chica con un hilo de voz- te mentí, le mentí a ella, no te dije que conocía a tu ex novia, no te dije que ella es una de mis mejores amigas

la ambulancia llegó y subieron , los tres se fueron en auto, llegaron a la clínica, Sarah le aviso a los chicos.

TTTTTT

- deja de llorar prima- le pidió Darien

Estaban ya en la clínica, Darien aún no podía asimilar que había estado frente a su ex novia, aún le costaba el asimilar que no estaba en un sueño, que era la realidad

- no puedo, por que es mi culpa- sollozó la chica- ella sería feliz si yo, si yo...

Darien no entendía, solo veía que su prima lloraba desconsoladamente, con una tristeza demasiado grande, estaba angustiada, la tomó por los hombros:

- ¿de que hablas tonta?

- yo le aconseje a Serena que se olvidará de ustedes, no sabía que tu eras esa persona especial de la que me hablaba todos los días, era tan lindo escucharla hablar de su príncipe, pero no me gustaba verla llorar, por que cada vez que te nombraba lo hacía, le dije que no fuera tonta, que la oportunidad de estar en ese país no se la daban a cualquiera, que debía aprovechar su larga estancia, que debía sacarle provecho a su nuevo mundo, y ella solo me hizo caso, pero sabía que cada noche ella soñaba contigo, que se demoraría unos años en guardarte en su corazón solo como un recuerdo más, pero ahora se que nunca lo hizo… maldición Darien… se que nunca lo hizo por que si no, no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera

Darien quedó en silencio, ya le había asombrado mucho el hecho que su prima conociera a Serena, pero el sabe que ella había aconsejado a la joven animado a olvidar su pasado ponía las cosas de diferente forma.

El doctor salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba Serena, justo cuando Thomas, Brian y Erik venían ingresando Pálidos, los chicos venían casi corriendo:

- la paciente entró en estado de coma, así no puedo hacer nada por ella, por lo menos hasta que despierte, mientras no reaccione la medicina no puede hace nada, lo siento, permiso- se disculpó el medico

Fuera del edificio se escucharon relámpagos y truenos, llover.

TTTTTT

- no puede ser- susurró Setsuna mirando el cielo- el cielo presiente tu dolor princesa, como siempre… ¿Qué esta pasando?...

- debemos ayudarla- dijo Hotaru- he llamado a los chicos pero no contestan, nadie contesta, me asusta Setsuna, además lo que dijeron en la prensa…

Haruka y Michiru salieron al balcón, miraron a sus compañeras de departamento, ambas lucían preocupadas, lo que solo hizo que ellas se angustiaran:

- ¿qué pasa, Lluvia en pleno verano?- preguntó Michiru

- no, es el cielo que está llorando¿qué pasa Setsuna?- la encaró Haruka

- nuestra princesa, esta en peligro de muerte

las cuatro volvieron a mirar al cielo, la rubia alta quedó de piedra, no veía a su princesa hace demasiado tiempo, y el saber que estaba en peligro le asustaba:

- vamos a buscarla- ordeno Haruka- debemos encontrarla como sea, podemos viajar hoy mismo, debe estar en Estados Unidos, con sentir su aura nos bastará

- esta en el país¿acaso no leen revistas o ven TV?- pregunto Hotaru- nuestra princesa volvió a casa hace unos días, será mejor que vallamos ahora… ahora antes que sea tarde

las cuatro salieron corriendo del departamento.

TTTTTT

Allan se comunicó con Eriol que estaba en el templo con las demás chicas, Sarah le había pedido que llamará a Lita y a Amy, que como fuera las encontrara:

- chicas me llamó Allan, me dijo que una amiga de ustedes tuvo un accidente- les contó Eriol

- ¿quién?- pregunto preocupada Lita

- la animadora Serena Tsukino

Lita y Amy cayeron pesado en sus asientos, la joven de cabello azul trataba de pensar que era lo que podía haber pasado, por que hasta la ultima vez que había visto a la joven rubia estaba bien:

- ¿cómo, como está?- pregunto Rei preocupada

Mina y las demás la miraron con asombro, notaron en los ojos de la sacerdotisa la angustia y la preocupación ante la noticia, al menos su actitud demostraba que no odiaba a la princesa, que solo había estado resentida:

- en peligro de muerte, calló en coma- contestó Eriol- según lo que me contó Allan la atropellaron frente a la torre donde vivimos, creo que andaba con Sarah y vio algo que no le gusto

- por favor, llévanos- pidió Mina.

TTTTTT

Mas tarde estaban todos en la clínica, Sarah no dejaba de llorar y culparse, Mina y Rei guardaban silencio, Amy lloraba abrazada a Thomas, estaba con pena al sbaber que al fin, cuando la volvía a ver, estaba perdiéndola:

- en vez de llorar deberían intentar hacer algo, las lágrimas no sirven de nada, por lo menos por la miles de veces que ella arriesgó su vida por ustedes- les dijo una voz

vieron la persona, la joven corredora de carreras de autos, era Haruka y las demás Sailors del espacio exterior, las cuatro con porte distinguido e imponente como siempre:

- con llantos no la van a ayudar- les dijo Michiru- ¿o no quieren ayudarla?

- por supuesto- respondió Rei con la voz quebrada-

- y ustedes chicos?- preguntó Setsuna a sus conocidos- ¿harán algo?

Los tres asintieron, pero se miraban unos a los otros sin saber bien lo que estaba pasando, al menos los tres jóvenes americanos confiaban en la palabra de Setsuna:

- creo que lo primero sería que les explicaran a sus novios quienes son ustedes- sugirió Hotaru mirando a las Inner

Allan, Aoshi y Eriol miraron extrañados a sus respectivas parejas esperando algún comentario por parte de ellas, por detrás de las Sailors exteriores aparecieron tres gatos:

- ¡Artemis!- exclamó Mina

- ¡Luna!- exclamó Amy

- ¿estrella!- ¿gritó Allan?.

Continuara...

**Notas¿¿cómo salvaran a Serena¿quién es Estrella¿por qué Thomas, Brian y Erik no se sorprendieron¿qué esta pasando aquí? NO SE QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA**

** COMENTARIOS? **

**Dejen reviews.**

**Serena Li**


	5. Verdades

** Capitulo 5: verdades:**

Aoshi miraba a Lita esperando que ella le dijera algo, que le explicará lo que estaba pasando, Allan no entendía nada (¿o eso creen todos?), su novia tenía en las manos una hermosa lapicera que apretaba con fuerza, una lapicera que para ella tenía muchos significados, y Rei, ella había renunciado al rencor que tenía contra Serena, ya que para ser sincera nunca fue rencor, fue dolor, dolor por la distancia, por alejarse de ellas sin decir nada, en ese momento por la cabeza de las cuatro chicas miles de recuerdos pasaban como en cámara lenta, recuerdos inolvidables, algunos dolorosos, pero al fin, recuerdos que habían marcado sus vidas:

- ¿alguien puede decirnos que esta pasando?- pidió Eriol con calma

Amy le sonrió forzadamente sabía bien que a sus amigas les costaría demasiado hablar, después de todo no era fácil para ella tener que contar su verdad:

- hay cosas de nuestra vida que muy pocos conocen y que supuestamente nadie debería conocer- comenzó a decir Amy- cosas que hemos tenido que mantener en secreto por que son tan difíciles de asumir y contar, la historia de nuestra vida es demasiado larga, primero- miró a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo- Setsuna¿qué podemos hacer, por primera vez no puedo aportar nada

- conseguir el cristal de plata, pero ella lo debe de tener, el cristal le entregaría el poder y la energía suficiente para salir del coma y recuperarse- respondió la Sailor del tiempo

Thomas, Brian y Erik se miraron entre si, y después miraron a Luna, la gata les sonrió animándolos, no era fácil tomar una decisión tan apresurada, pero:

- nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir el cristal- les dijo Brian

las guerreras los miraron extrañadas a excepción de Setsuna, quien al parecer como siempre nada de los que pasaba le sorprendía, aunque era normal, no por nada era la guardiana del tiempo

- ¿qué?- pregunto Amy- ¿cómo lo van a conseguir, ni siquiera saben lo que es

- nosotros conseguiremos el Cristal, Luna ¿esta donde siempre?- respondió Thomas sin tomar en cuenta lo que Amy les dijo

la gata asintió, las cuatro Inner Senshis no entendían, aunque de las Sailor exteriores solo dos estaban confiadas, las otras dos tampoco entendían mucho:

- ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Haruka con sus típica desconfianza- ¿de donde conocen a Serena¿por qué están aquí¿Por qué saben del cristal de plata?

Brian les sonrió, aunque su sonrisa reflejaba una enorme tristeza, pena, nostalgia, el dolor de saber que Serena estaba en coma y en peligro de muerte le hacía daño:

- si, creo que tienes razón, primero respuestas… bueno… nosotros somos sus amigos, la conocimos en Estados Unidos cuando ella recién llego, pero aparte de eso yo… bueno yo soy… ahh yo- el joven bajó la cabeza- Luna no se como decirlo, no es fácil

La gata se subió a los brazos de Erik y todas las chicas pudieron notar la gran confianza que la embajadora de la Luna sentía con los chicos Americanos:

- chicas, ellos son¿como decirlo?- a Brian le salió una gotita- ellos nacieron para estar junto a ustedes en Tokio de Cristal, para ser las personas con las que compartieran en el futuro reino, deben tener en cuenta que no podía ser cualquier mortal el que se uniera con ustedes de por vida, ustedes son especiales- la gata suspiró- la reina dejo todo preparado, tal como que ustedes volverían a la vida, pero supuestamente ustedes nunca se enterarían aparte de Serena, pero las circunstancias… ya ven…

- pero, solo son tres- le dijo Amy

- no- corrigió Artemis- en este momento hay seis de ellos con nosotros

una gata de color celeste, muy linda con la misma media luna de Artemis y de Luna en su cabeza avanzó a paso lento, ya todos la habían visto, pero ella solo había estado escuchando:

- así que por eso no los encontraba, estaban en otro país y muy lejos

Allan se acercó a la gata se arrodillo frente a ella:

- ¿alguien puede explicar bien, ya me vuelvo loca- reclamó Mina

- me llamó Estrella, yo no existí en el pasado, pero fui creada para encontrar a sus parejas, por lo que veo ya hay seis, Allan, Eriol, Aoshi, les presento a sus otros compañeros

los seis chicos se miraron:

- saben- interrumpió Rei- Serena nos necesita, pueden resumir

- Estrella ya les dijo- les repitió Luna

Allan se acercó a Mina y tomo la lapicera que tenía, después miró a los tres gatos, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas que no podía ordenar, miró a su novia y luego de nuevo a los gatos:

- entonces?...

- chicas- pidió Luna- transfórmense

Las legendarias guerreras de la luna nueva se miraron, llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacer lo que Luna les pedía, después de todo no había habido motivo alguno, ahora estaban juntas… primero se transformaron las Inner, sus respectivas parejas miraban anonadados, después vinieron las Others, al cabo de una rato después de muchos años las Sailors Scouts estaban de vuelta, las ocho se miraban entre sorprendidas y melancólicas, en el fondo con alegría, extrañaban sus verdaderas identidades, al fin y al cabo por sobre todo eran guerreras, y siempre lo serían, era el destino que las había marcado desde su nacimiento:

- les presento a las guardianas del universo- les dijo Luna- las Sailors Scouts, las guardianas de la princesa de la luna, las Inner Senshis, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Júpiter y las Others, Neptune, Uranus, Plut y Saturn

Brian sonreía, al igual que sus dos compañeros:

- OK, ya sabemos quien es quien- sentenció Brian- ahora será mas fácil, yo no soy uno de ellos, es decir yo no soy pareja de nadie, yo soy o mejor dicho fui el hermano de Serena en el pasado, por eso la quiero tanto- su rostro se volvió de nuevo triste- cuando supe la verdad mi vida tomó rumbo, siempre supe que me faltaba algo, y cuando conocí a Serena ese algo tomó sentido, todavía recuerdo cuando oí hablar a Luna

el asombró fue mayor, ya era mucho.

TTTTTT

El príncipe de la tierra miraba a Serena, había entrado sin permiso, quería verla, ver los cambios en ella, ver si el tiempo había pasado para bien o para mal por la joven, o simplemente ver si era la misma a la cual amo con todo su ser, su alma, su corazón, a simple vista era notorio que ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, su apariencia era sensual, la inocencia que el había conocido ya no estaba presente en ella, pero era lógico, los años no pasaban en vano:

- estas tan diferente cabeza de Chorlito- susurro bien bajo- me hubiera gustado verte crecer, estar a tu lado cuando te convertiste en la hermosa mujer que eres ahora… pero ya todo esta hecho

Sarah entró y lo vio, se sintió triste, la culpabilidad por todo lo que estaba pasando era algo que de seguro cargaría por siempre, aunque su amiga se recuperara:

- ¿aún la amas?

Darien bajo la cabeza, no quería responder, no esa pregunta, su prima había sido demasiado directa, y el no estaba para preguntas así, no en ese momento:

- en todo caso no es necesario que me respondas, lo se, perdóname, por favor, por habértela quitado

Darien le mostró una sonrisa forzada:

- lo hiciste por verla feliz, nunca supiste que su novio era yo, tu primo, nadie es adivino… no tengo nada que perdonar Sarah…

- si lo hubiese sabido, te juro que la hubiera mandado de vuelta… pero… se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, y yo solo quería verla feliz, como lo deseo para ti

Sarah se acercó a Serena a acariciarle la cabeza, recordando cuando la conoció, cuando Brian se la presentó, cuando la vio por primera vez, las miles de veces en que conversaban, cuando Serena lloraba en sus brazos por su novio y sus amigas, cuando la acompañó a la primera audición para ser animadora de la radio del colegio, cuando le pidió que olvidara su pasado y viviera la vida que se le estaba dando, que si dios quería que volviera a su antigua vida lo haría:

- ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga- le contó a su primo- my best friend, el haberla conocido fue lo mejor, nunca más me sentí sola, y por eso entiendo que la quisieras tanto

- solo roguemos que se recupere.

TTTTTT

Brian tenía entre sus manos el legendario Cristal de Plata, esa hermosa piedra única en el mundo, de un gran poder que solo la princesa de la Luna era capaz de manejar, sus amigos lo miraban pendiente:

- Luna sabrá que hacer, vamos a ese templo que nos dijeron- les dijo Thomas- Serena nos necesita

todos asintieron, salieron del departamento rápidamente, Brian antes de salir pasó al dormitorio de su hermana, de Serena, tomo una pequeña cajita, la abrió:

- te prometí que estaría contigo para siempre, te cuidaría para toda la vida mi princesa, y lo voy a hacer pase lo que pase, el saber que somos hermanos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida

Tomó una hermosa gargantilla de oro, se la metió al bolsillo:

- Brian! - le llamó Erik- YA VAMOOOOOS.

TTTTTT

A las doce de la noche, cuando la luna estaba en todo su esplendor iluminando la ciudad desde lo más alto del cielo, luciendo imponente y maravillosa, todos estaba reunidos en la azotea de la clínica, menos Darien y Sarah, se miraban unos a otros esperando que alguien les dijera que hacer:

- bien¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Amy

Haruka se miró con Michiru:

- no lo se, solo la princesa puede hacer funcionar el Cristal

- no chicas- Hotaru sonrió mirando a Brian- solo la familia real es capaz de controlar la fuerza del cristal, por lo tanto Brian puede ser capaz de concentrar su poder y ayudar a su hermana

- es verdad- dijo animada Luna

Brian miró la piedra que descansaba en la palma de su mano, sabía que el poder de aquello era demasiado grande y le daba miedo, pero por su hermana era capaz de enfrentar todo:

- esta bien, haré lo que tenga que hacer, voy- les dijo Brian sonriendo- tengo que ayudar a mi hermana

- nosotras vamos con el- avisó Hotaru- cualquier cosa que pase nosotras podremos ayudar, ahora vamos antes que se haga más tarde, no quiero que Serena corra más peligro.

TTTTTT

Cristal llegó al departamento de Darien, titubeo bastante antes de entrar, se había enterado de todo por las noticias todo lo acontecido, ella amaba a ese chico, lo amaba de verdad, antes de conocerlo jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo actual por alguien, el saber que la ex novia del chico había regresado la colocaba en una situación distinta, más sabiendo cuando Darien había amado a la chica, cuando tocó el timbre Sarah le abrió:

- ¡Cristal, pasa, mi primo esta tomando un baño, toma asiento

- llamé en la tarde, nadie me contestó

Sarah bajo la cabeza y le contestó:

- yo creo que debes estar enterada de lo que paso con Serena, la ex de mi primo, aunque no debes saber como paso todo

Cristal no comentó solo espero que Sarah continuara, no quería sacar conclusiones ni nada, no quería discutir con su novio y parecer una mujer celosa y perseguida, paranoica, ella no era de ese estilo:

- Serena es mi amiga, la conocí en EUA, hoy le pedí que me acompañará a la casa de Allan a buscar unas cosas y allí estaba Darien, ni siquiera pensé que el podía estar allí, cuando ella lo vio se puso muy mal, salió corriendo- Sarah sollozó- la seguí, pero cuando llegue, ella estaba en el suelo, la gente estaba toda alrededor sin hacer nada, Darien me dijo que no era mi culpa, pero yo se que si

Cristal trató de darle ánimos, pero ni siquiera ella los tenía, temía el saber que su novio podía ser capaz de dejarla, le había costado demasiado conseguir que Darien se fijara en ella, y lo había logrado, por que el apoyo que ella le había brindado había sido lo que Darien necesito para poder olvidar su pasado:

- entonces estuvieron en la clínica, leí que esta en coma, y muy mal

- si- suspiró la prima de Darien

- Darien me contó que era una chica muy fuerte, se que se va a mejorar, y como quiere la MTV va a volver a animar

Sarah le sonrió asombrada, ya que Cristal sabía que Serena era muy especial para Darien, el joven salió de su dormitorio, al ver a su novia sonrió:

- que bueno que estas aquí

Darien la abrazó como si necesitará un refugio, Sarah en silencio se fue a su recamara, no quería interferir en nada, su primo si era feliz, debía dejarlo seguir siéndolo:

- Darien, te amo

- y yo a ti Cristal.

TTTTTT

Brian tomó la mano de su hermana, estaba helada, era normal, la habitación estaba algo fría, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban tras el, Haruka al verla sintió tanta pena, la chica alegre que conoció estaba en una cama, inconsciente, sola, lo peor, es que ni se parecía a ella, a la dulce chica que ella había conocido, la chica que tenía en frente era toda una mujer:

- bueno…

- el broche debe tenerlo con su ropa, en ese closet deben estar sus pertenencias

Haruka se apresuró a revisar, en efecto, en los pantalones de la chica estaba su broche, aquel que la transformaba en la guerrera más poderosa del universo:

- no entiendo por que separó el Cristal del broche- pensó Haruka en voz alta

- eso es lo de menos, ya ponlo allí rápido

después Michiru puso el broche cerca del pecho de Serena, la notó muy pálida, los doctores habían dicho que su situación era crítica, la hemorragia interna que había sufrido había sido lo peor de todo:

- por favor Cristal Sagrado de plata- pidió Brian acercando su mano al cristal- regrésale la fuerza y la energía que vuestra dueña, la princesa de la Luna Nueva necesita para abrir los ojos, haz que su corazón lata con la misma fuerza de antes, por el futuro, por el presente, y por el pasado, Cristal de Plata, muestra tu poder

Un brilló resplandeciente cubrió la habitación, un brillo que los cegó a todos por un buen rato, cuando pudieron ver Serena estaba sentada en la cama con el broche en sus manos, al ver a las dos chicas que acompañaban al joven sonrió, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, Haruka no resistió y la abrazó con fuerza:

- princesa- le susurró- cabeza de bombón

Michiru salió a avisarle a todos, en especial al doctor dejando en la habitación solo a Haruka y a Brian con la enferma, la cual por suerte ya había recuperado su color natural:

- gracias Haruka por estar con mi hermano

- por que, al contrario, gracias a ti por estar de vuelta, además acabamos de saber que el es el príncipe, al igual que tu merece que le protejamos, y al fin podremos protegerte a ti

- creo que estoy algo grande para que me quieran cuidar- dijo la chica sonriendo- además todas tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de mi todo el día

- además que me tiene a mi- agregó Brian acariciando el cabello de la joven- jamás la dejaré sola

El doctor entró en la habitación seguido del resto de las guerreras y los jóvenes que estaban con ellas, el médico la revisó con cuidado, no esperaba que se mejorara tan rápido, su estado era demasiado crítico, pero al fin y al cabo importaba el hecho de que estuviera bien:

- Señorita Tsukino, esta bien, pero me gustaría que estuviera unos días más aquí por cualquier cosa

- ella hará lo que le digan- respondió Brian por ella

El doctor salió de la sala, el silencio reinó por unos minutos, las Inner Senshis miraban a la joven con una sonrisa, el rencor que sentían algunas por todo el tiempo sin saber de ella había desaparecido:

- mi pequeña- susurró Luna subiendo a la cama- un día me vas a matar

Serena acaricio la cabeza de su gata, su incondicional compañera. El momento mas feliz para Serena fue el ver a todas sus guerreras con ella, como lo soñó miles de veces, después vio a una gata que ella ya había visto antes:

- te gané- le dijo Serena a estrella- los encontré antes que tu, te dije, pero ella decía- imitando la voz- no, Luna me dijo que eres muy despistada así que deja que yo haga ese trabajo

- nos tenías a todos preocupados- dijo la gata saltando a su regazo

Comenzaron a charlar acerca de la naturaleza de los chicos, Serena le explicó a sus guerreras de una mejor forma el como ella se había enterado de la existencia de los chicos, y por supuesto les contó con orgullo que la Luna no solo tenía una princesa, sino que además un apuesto príncipe:

- Serena- se atrevió Rei después de un rato- ¿qué paso¿por qué el accidente?

Serena bajo la vista, no quería reconocer que le dolía, no quería reconocer en frente de nadie la razón por la cual había salido corriendo de aquel apartamento, pero no quería mentir más:

- ustedes saben que conozco a Sarah, bueno, Brian, Eric y Thomas también la conocen, y bueno, fui con ella a la casa de ¿Allan?- el chico asintió- y vi a Darien, quise arrancar, parece que todavía no maduro como creía, o a lo mejor sigo ligada al pasado, y no me di cuenta cuando estaba cruzando la calle con imprudencia, el auto no alcanzó a frenar

Setsuna la abrazó con ternura, ella sabía que Serena seguía amando al príncipe de la Tierra, pero el orgullo que tenía ahora no le iba a permitir reconocerlo frente al chico:

- ya pequeña, mañana traeré a Hotaru, andaba de paseo con su curso, al principio no quería ir, pero menos mal que la convencí sino quien la aguanta con su llanto, tu sabes que es un poco exagerada, y si no la traigo, va a ser mejor para ti

Amy recordó cuando volvió a ver a Serena, a la supuesta fiesta acudió Setsuna y Hotaru:

- una pregunta- todos la miraron- ¿tu sabías todo Setsuna?

- si, desde que fui a verla con Hotaru, allí conocí a estos tontos

Erik se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

- tontos pero Hotaru igual me quiere

Setsuna puso una cara que jamás los demás habían visto, excepto Serena, Brian, Thomas y Erik, Hotaru era para ella su hermana menor o su hija, Brian miró hacía la ventana, Thomas se acercó a Serena por si acaso:

- mira sabandija, error de la raza humana, más te vale alejarte de ella- le amenazó la Sailor del tiempo con voz tétrica- no quiero advertirlo dos veces, aléjate

- primer Round- dijeron a coro Brian Serena y Thomas,

- no seas amargada Setsuna- pidió Eric sonriendo burlescamente como siempre- no ves que si sigues así las arrugas no tardaran nada en salir, y ahí me gustaría verte

- no soy amargada equivocación de la raza humana, y no te metas conmigo por que sabes que saldrás perdiendo

el joven se acercó a la puerta y le dijo antes de salir corriendo:

- igual esta destinada a quedarse conmigo

A Setsuna la agarró Brian por la cintura para que no lo fuera a matar, Haruka y Michiru miraban sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a la hermosa dama de Setsuna Meio tan alterada, enojada y perder la paciencia, ni siquiera frente al enemigo:

- suéltame- ordeno Setsuna furiosa

- nunca…. Te había visto así- dijo Haruka

- ese animal, ese imbecil, ese idiota me saca de mis casilla.

TTTTTT

Al día siguiente Serena estaba dormida, ni Darien ni Sarah sabía que ella estaba bien, Cristal los acompañó al hospital, al parecer de la prima de Darien no era lo mejor, pero no iba a decir nada por el momento:

- así que ella es la gran Serena- comentó Cristal con una sonrisa fingida

Darien y Cristal estaban de la mano, Serena al escuchar voces se despertó, Brian y Thomas venían llegando, la joven princesa de la Luna vio a la hermosa pareja que hacían Darien y a Cristal, se veían tiernos juntos, una pareja ideal, estaba de sobrar suponer que eran algo más que amigos, pero la idea le hacía daño:

- Serena- suspiro Sarah- ¿estas bien?

Darien no sabía que decir, era tan difícil, verla allí, después de años de alejamiento, de no saber nada de ella, ahora la veía allí, hermosa, hecha una mujer, de seguro no era ni la mitad de lo que el había conocido:

- si, hola Darien¿y?

- ella es Cristal, su………. Novia- le dijo Sarah

Serena sintió que su corazón se desgarró, pero no podía pedir mas, el tenía derecho a ser feliz, si ella lo amaba mejor, el destino los estaba separando cada vez mas, ella sabía que gran culpa recaía en ella, seria tonto el pensar que podía reprochar algo, si al fin y al cabo ella había creado ese presente, ella y su egoísmo:

- hola Sarah- dijeron en alto Brian y Thomas

los dos jóvenes se pusieron junto a Serena, no parecián solo sus amigos, si no que más allá de eso dos guardaespaldas que ante cualquier cosa estaban dispuesto a matar por ella:

- veníamos a ver como estaba- se excuso Darien

- gracias- respondió Serena- estoy bien, me alegra verte bien a ti también, tienes una novia muy hermosa, hacen linda pareja- le comentó ocultando su pena- pero les presentó a Brian y Thomas, es como si fueran mis hermanos

- Serena es mi culpa todo lo que pasó- habló arrepentida Sarah- ¿podrás perdonarme, y me refiero a todo

Serena le regaló una de esas sonrisas que hacían que todo a su alrededor se iluminará, tanto que el mismo príncipe de la Tierra quedó prendado viéndola, una sonrisa sincera y dulce, de esas que solo ella podía dar:

- nada es tu culpa, al contrarió, el ser como soy te lo debo a ti, y soy feliz- dijo Serena

- bueno, nosotros nos vamos- anunció Darien algo apurado- no queremos importunar por mucho, pero estábamos preocupados

- gusto en conocerte Serena- le dijo Cristal

Brian miraba a esa joven extrañamente, no solo le llamaba la atención la belleza que poseía, si no que además sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que lo cautivaba:

- cuídense

Sarah se quedó con Serena y los dos chicos, Darien salió de la pieza con su novia.

TTTTTT

Rei se despertó muy tarde, había dormido mejor que nunca, tal vez el hecho de que su parte de guerrera estaba en paz sabiendo que la princesa de la luna estaba cerca y bien era lo responsable, se levantó y tomó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro:

- ¿amor?... ahh, voy para allá…………. Si, paso a buscar a Amy y nos vemos………. Yo también te amo

Colgó el auricular aún sonriendo, entró al baño y al salir se topó con su abuelo el cual al verla tan feliz se sintió bien, veía nuevamente el brillo en los ojos de su nieta, ese dulce brillo de alegría que hace mucho se había apagado, por que si, tal vez era algo mal genio la joven, pero siempre se notaba en sus ojos cuando algo no estaba del todo bien:

- me gusta verte tan bien Rei- comentó el anciano

- gracias abuelo, pero la vida me sonríe, ahora voy a la casa de mi novio y no se que a que hora estaré llegando, cualquier cosa te llamo, y por favor no te acuestes muy tarde

- esta bien mi niña hermosa, cuídese, y nada de andar haciendo cosas que después la obliguen a casarse apresurada

Rei se sonrojó al tope por el comentario de su abuelo, nada pudo decirle, por que el anciano inteligentemente había ya desaparecido por el pasillo, luego sonrió, la verdad es que la idea de compartir su vida completa con su novio no le era nada de desagradable.

TTTTTT

Lita y Mina iban por la calle, habían salido temprano por pasear un rato por la ciudad, y tal vez de pasada comentar los últimos sucesos, aunque trataban de no pensar en todo era imposible:

- oye, cuéntame¿qué tiene Amy con ese amigo de Serena?

- Mina- suspiró Lita- aún nada, igual los dos se gustan, debe ser por que a lo mejor esa es la pareja de Amy, recuerda que todos tenemos una, Luna lo dijo, pero aún me suena raro, es como si intentaran manipular nuestros destinos

Mina asintió, pero ella no se podía quejar, si su novio era la persona con la que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida lo haría encantada, después de todo se había enamorado sin saber la verdad, se había enamorado del joven sin saber nada y el le sentía lo mismo. Miró al frente y a lo lejos divisó a al príncipe de la Tierra junto a su novia:

- mira, Darien viene con Cristal

Las dos jovencitas se acercaron a ellos, se saludaron como era lo normal, aunque Mina como siempre ignoraba a la novia del joven, pero igualmente, por educación le saludaba:

- ¿de donde vienen?- preguntó Lita curiosa

- de la clínica- respondió Cristal, se notaba de lejos que no estaba muy contenta

las dos chicas cambiaron su rostro por uno de asombro, miraron a Darien como tratando de hacerle mil preguntas mentalmente, aunque la rubia estaba más asombrada:

- ya la viste, esta bien- susurró Mina bajando la cabeza

- si Mina, me di cuenta- le contestó Darien- bueno, nos vemos, Vamos Cristal

Mina miró al joven alejarse, no eran tontas, ninguna de las dos, había sido muy notorio el ver como Darien casi había arrastrado a su novia lejos de ella, había arrancado:

- ¿crees que Darien aún ame a Serena?- comentó Lita

- eso es algo muy difícil de saber, ya vamos al departamento de los chicos, quiero ver a mi Allan ya lo echo de menos

Lita le sonrió.

TTTTTT

Una hermosa adolescente venía saliendo del instituto, la joven ya estaba en el último año, al fin saldría del colegio y entraría a la universidad, estaba aún algo preocupada, después de todo, su casi madre le había contado todo con lujos de detalle.

Como lo normal de todos los días se despidió de sus amigas ya que ella caminaba en sentido contrario, dio media vuelta y quedo de frente a un chico que ella conocía bastante bien:

- ¿Erik!

- hola hermosa, tanto tiempo, desde la reunión de Serena, que ni siquiera pudimos hablar

La joven se sonrojo a más no poder, aunque no era lo más común en ella, pero estando frente a ese chico le era algo imposible el controlar sus reacciones, a Erik eso era lo que justamente le encantaba eso:

- si Setsuna te ve me mata a mi y a ti, y sino, nos deja internados de por vida para que no nos veamos- dijo la chica nerviosamente

- mejor te invito un helado lejos de aquí entonces, mira que estoy bastante grande como para que me internen, y tu pronto serás una mujer ya mayor de edad, pero hay que prevenir, vamos Hotaru

La Sailor de la destrucción y la muerte asintió feliz, caminaron no más de tres cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña heladería, entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada de la demás gente:

- ¿este año ya terminas el colegio?

- si, al fin, hoy iré a ver a Serena, Setsuna no me ha dejado

- mejor, al fin y al cabo ya esta del todo bien, y cuéntame, conseguiste novio¿ya me cambiaste?

Hotaru tímidamente negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a comentarios de ese estilo, Erik sabía que era una niña, pero ¿y que, cuando la conoció gracias a ella pudo olvidar a Sarah, la hermosa chica que tenía frente a el a pesar de una niña daba excelentes consejos, más allá de ser la Sailor de la destrucción era una chica maravillosa, hermosa, adorable:

- te ves linda sonrojada¿te lo habían dicho?

Hotaru deseaba salir corriendo lo antes posible de ese ligar, no había sido la mejor idea aceptar, odiaba sentirse intimidada, miró su reloj e interiormente dio las gracias a dios:

- es tarde- exclamó la chica- si no me voy Setsuna me mata

se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó al joven para darle un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo por decirlo, el chico la vio alejarse con una sonrisa, de verdad la encontraba genial:

- Setsuna tendrás que aguantarme, como ella es como tu hija, serás mi suegra

el joven pagó la cuenta y se puso de pie dejando el local.

Continuara………….

NOTAS¿Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lechugazas, entre otros a pasará con Serena ahora cuando salga de la clínica?

¿Setsuna aceptará un romance entre Hotaru y Erik?

¿qué va a pasar cuando Sarah se enteré que Erik anda con Hotaru?

¿Thomas se le declarará algún día a Amy?

¿habrán mas gatos lunares?

¿Haruka y Michiru tendrán también su media naranja?

¿Setsuna volverá a ser una dama o continuara insultando a Erik?

Esto y más en los próximos capítulos, besos cuídense…………..


	6. Amigos y Fiestas

**Capitulo 6: Amigos y Fiestas**

****

La joven pelinegra, con corte de cabello hasta los hombros llegó en la tarde a la clínica acompañada de su tutora y casi por decirlo madre, y dos amigas más, bueno amigas no, eran toda su familia, la joven convaleciente que estaba internada aún al verla le sonrió con esa dulzura que todos conocían, pero la adolescente se largo a llorar como ya esperaba la enferma y el resto que estaba de visita en la habitación, hubiera sido raro que no hubiera hecho escándalo alguno:

- Ya Hotaru, si estoy bien, ya pasó en peligro- pidió la joven princesa y animadora de televisión- solo fue un tonto accidente, pero yo tengo más vidas que un gato, así que no pienses que por un accidente voy a dejar de vivir, para eso hace falta mucho más que un vehículo que me atropelle, ni galaxia pudo conmigo

- pero yo no estuve contigo, soy una pésima amiga- se disculpó la joven aún sollozando- soy de lo peor, en vez de estar aquí estaba con mis amigos, no cumplí con mi deber de guerrera, de guardiana, y peor, ni siquiera el de amiga contigo

- ya no exageres tonta, ella esta bien, y deja de llorar- pidió la Sailor guardiana del Tiempo y de Espacio- solo estas haciendo el ridículo y demostrando que tan solo eres aún una niña inmadura, no se como tu puedes ser la gran Sailor de la muerte, a veces creo que todo fue un error y nada más que eso, un error

- no la trates así- pidió una chica de cabello aguamarina- que tu seas una amargada no significa que Hotaru tenga que serlo, ella es una jovencita y debe disfrutar de ello

- Michiru tiene razón- sonrió la corredora de autos internacionalmente conocida- además, te recuerdo que Hotaru tiene solo 17 años

- espero que no se pongan a pelear aquí- susurró bien bajo Serena

a la habitación entró la otra rubia bien conocida por todos Mina Aino y su noviecito, Serena les sonrió más tranquila y feliz, no había nada que negar, Mina y Allan hacían una pareja hermosa, y tal vez con la presencia de ellos sus queridas Other Senshis cambiaran el tema de discusión, que por cierto estaba siendo bastante desagradable:

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Mina mirando raro a Hotaru que seguía llorando casi en un rincón de la habitación

- bien, creo que si sigo así pronto podré volver a casa y a mi trabajo- contestó Serena con cara de resignación- no sirvo par estar en cama, por que ya no doy más, necesito salir de aquí

- como siempre solo piensas en eso, tu trabajo, te recuerdo que estas convaleciente- se quejó Setsuna- ¡Hotaru, deja de llorar, me vuelves loca!

- ya, ya, disculpen, hola Mina, Allan- saludó la chica como si nada hubiera pasado

Serena se sentía feliz, sus mejores amigas estaban con ella, después de años de distancia después de todos los cambios, en el fondo todas eran las mismas que pelearon con los Death Buster, o con Galaxia, o con Beril, tal vez fisicamente ya no eran unas niñas de preparatoria, pero al menos esas formas de ser tan únicas de cada una seguían estando allí más presente que nunca, de lo único que podía arrepentirse era de no haber crecido con ellas, pero al fin y al cabo todo pasa por algo, bueno, si algunas con el pasar del tiempo habían cambiado más, y demostraban mucho más lo que sentían, como era el caso de sus adoradas Other Senshis:

- ¿y estrella Allan?

- tiene que estar con tus gatos- contestó el joven sonriendo- desde que tu estas en este país que no pasa mucho tiempo en el departamento, al menos descanso, ya que todo pasa más limpio.

TTTTTT

Rei estaba en el sillón de la casa de su novio, estaba con la cabella apoyada en las piernas de su chico, Eriol estaba asombrado, ese rostro de alegría y despreocupación en la cara de la chica que amaba nunca lo había visto, pero no le quiso decir nada, el era feliz al verla feliz, de hecho, más ganas le daban de tenerla siempre a su lado:

- hoy me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar- propuso el chico con dulzura- pero los dos solos, siempre salimos con los demás

- seguro, pero ya sabes que tienes que tener paciencia, tu sabes que me demoro horas en arreglarme

El joven puso cara de aburrido, por que el comentario de la joven Hino estaba lejos de ser una broma, la verdad es que si se demoraba horas y horas en estar lista para salir:

- no se por que, si eres hermosa- le dijo el chico con cara de resignación- esta bien si fueras fea, pero, eres una mujer preciosa, que con lo que se ponga se ve muy bien

Rei se levanto y lo abrazó con dulzura, le encantaba el saber que su novio la encontraba hermosa, se sentía tranquila, pero aún así era mujer, y como mujer tenía en deber de retocar su belleza siempre:

- por eso te amo, te adoro Eriol

- y yo a ti, princesa del fuego

se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, deseaban disfrutarlo, que por cierto no pudieron por que fue interrumpido por Aoshi y Lita que venían llegando:

- sorry chicos- les dijo Aoshi burlonamente

- ¿por qué no te lo llevaste a tu planeta? Lita- gruño Eriol

- debería ser Rei la que te lleve a ti- susurró Aoshi.

TTTTTT

Se habían juntado en una heladería del centro de la ciudad, el joven la había llamado bien temprano por la mañana para que hablaran, el se veía bastante nervioso, no dejaba de mover sus manos, y en ningún momento la había mirado a los ojos, bueno que siempre había sido bastante tímido, al menos con ella, y para que decir la chica, ella ni siquiera miraba, el joven pidió unos cafés para empezar, su mejor amiga le había dicho que confiará en ella, pero era tan difícil, nunca había sentido por ninguna chica lo que estaba sintiendo por la joven guerrera de Mercurio:

- Amy yo… yo- tartamudeo el chico sin saber que decir

Antes de seguir hablando la miró bien, no había dudas que lo que sentía había sido a primera vista, desde que choco con ella en la calle, desde que había visto esos hermosos ojos azules, su mejor amiga lo sabía, y era feliz sabiendo que dos personas que quería tanto podían estar juntos de por vida, volvió a suspirar:

- Amy, tu…….. tu me……… me gustas

La aludida pasó de un rojo intenso a un morado, la servilleta que tenía en sus manos murió arrugada sin tener culpa de nada, Thomas esperaba la respuesta sin mirarla:

- si- susurró tan bajito, que ni ella se escucho

Thomas la miró, la joven se dio cuenta que el no la escucho, pero le costaba tanto el tener que volver a repetir lo dicho, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra:

- Si- le dijo mas alto- tu…… también…… a…… mi

Thomas esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, el chico se puso de pie la tomó de una mano para que se parara también, salieron del local a caminar, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros para acercarla más a el, le encantaba sentirla a su lado, más ahora que sabía que podían estar siempre juntos, nada podía hacerlo más feliz:

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces- le confesó el chico

Amy tomó aire y se paró frente a el, el chico se dio ánimos a si mismo la tomo por la cintura acercándola aún más a el si es que se podía, era increíble, en los rostros de ambos podría haberse freído un huevo, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, cuando se separaron los dos sonreían:

- ¿vamos a la casa de Allan, le prometí a Lita que la pasaría a buscar- pidió la chica sin dejar de sonreír

El chico asintió, los dos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando.

TTTTTT

Una semana más tarde todas las parejas estaban en el departamento de Serena, incluyendo sorpresivamente a Darien y Cristal, habían algunos que con la presencia del príncipe de la Tierra no estaban muy a gusto, como Haruka que miraba de mala forma junto a Michiru, pero sorpresivamente para muchos Serena si, ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer capaz de afrontar todo, estando fuera de su tierra natal había sido capaz de enfrentar peores cosas.

La fiesta o reunión de amigos era para celebrar la recuperación de la muchacha, de la joven animadora, todos estaban contentos, en especial los que vivían con ella, Erik se acercó a Serena:

- ¿puedo hablar contigo Princess?- le susurró bien bajo

Serena asintió y los dos salieron al balcón de la sala, cerca de la puerta principal Setsuna hablaba con Allan y Mina, Haruka y Michiru se veían muy animadas con la conversación de Brian, el joven tenía siempre interesantes temas, Darien y su novia hablaban con Thomas y Amy, Rei, Lita, Aoshi y Eriol hablaban en otro rincón con Hotaru:

- ayudame, please girl, I just want talk with Hotaru, but, you know, Setsuna is a very big problem

- Ok, but what you want I'll do it?

- I don't know, whatever you want, please girl help me

Serena no sabía que hacer, estaba al tanto que Erik quería a Hotaru para bien, lo sabía desde que el chico había conocido por primera vez a la joven guerrera, pero Setsuna era un gran problema, aunque era para comprender, Eric ya era un hombre, y Hotaru recién estaba saliendo del colegio, sea como sea, la diferencia de edad era notoria:

- ya, voy a ir a buscar a Hotaru, but listen, traeré a Lita y Rei, para disimular, las llevaré a mi habitación, saldremos por esa terraza, que es la que da con mi habitación, tu no te mueves para nada de aquí

El joven sonrió asintiendo feliz. Serena entró nuevamente a la sala y se acercó a Lita y a Rei y prácticamente las arrastró a un rincón y les dijo lo que quería hacer, no sería la primera vez, recordaba cuando la ayudo Michelle en EUA.

Por otro lado Thomas les contaba a los que estaban con el como era la vida en EUA, para el hablar de su país era un placer, amaba su cultura, aunque ganas de volver ya no tenía muchas:

- ¿pero no te a costado acostumbrarte a Japón?- preguntó Darien

- no, bueno, eso es por la gente que he conocido

Amy se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y Cristal sonrió abiertamente, su novio siempre le había descrito a sus amigas, y sabía que Amy era la chica más tímida del grupo y además la más seria:

- ¿piensan volver?- preguntó esta vez Cristal

Por un momento el temor se apoderó de la mente de la guerrera de Mercurio, no había pensado eso en ningún momento, desde que lo había conocido, era lo más lógico, el no era de Japón:

- no- Amy suspiró tranquila- los demás no se, aunque la princesa tiene un contrato allá,

- ¿la princesa?

- si Amy, Serena, debes saber por que le decimos princesa, y si no, pregúntale a Brian, oye¿y tu Darien a que te dedicas?

- soy doctor, hace un año me gradué, trabajo en un hospital, soy pediatra y cirujano- contestó el príncipe de la Tierra

- que interesante, tu amor, me dijiste que querías estudiar lo mismo

Amy asintió pero antes que nada rectificó:

- yo quiero ser medico forense, y cirujano.

TTTTTT

La Sailor de la Destrucción estaba acompañada en la terraza con uno de los chicos que vivía con la princesa de la Luna, aunque era una guerrera estaba asustada, por suerte no habían muchos testigos, no le gustaría llegar a ser la burla de todos, el chico la abrazó, Serena, Lita y Rei miraban suspirando desde la otra terraza, hacían una linda pareja, algo que se notaba a miles de kilómetros, Serena era feliz viendo a su pequeña hermana, por que eso era para ella Hotaru, su hermana, y le gustaba verla feliz:

- estas tiritando- le susurró Erik, la abrazó con toda la ternura del mundo queriendo traspasarle calor- no quiero que te vayas a enfermar, Sextina me mataría lentamente

- es que tengo frío, mejor entremos- se disculpó la chica- además no quiero que Setsuna no me vea y comience a buscarme, no creo que sea lo más conveniente para ninguno de los dos

- no se… para mi, lo que tu tienes es miedo- le dijo el chico con ternura- pero sabes, no temas, por que yo no seria capaz de hacerte nada, ni menos conociendo a Serena, me mataría si te hago sufrir

los dos se miraron a los ojos sin desviar la vista ni por un solo segundo, Erik se inclinó tan solo un poco hasta poder alcanzar los labios de la joven, eso es lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo:

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- suspiraron las tres chicas que miraban

Hotaru al verlas se sonrojó separándose rápidamente del joven que la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, Serena la miraba con ternura, ella sabía claramente lo que su guerrera sentía por su amigo:

- ya mucho- advirtió Serena- no quiero morir en manos de una de mis guardianas por taparlos a ustedes, Erik sal por el otro ventanal, tu ven acá Hotaru, nos quedaremos un rato en el dormitorio, para no levantar sospechas

- tienes muy buen gusto Hotaru- comentó Rei maliciosamente- ese chico esta como quiere

- es verdad, no eres nada de tonta- siguió con el juego la Sailor de las tormentas eléctricas

Serena solo se largó a reír mientras veía como Hotaru deseaba internamente que la tierra se la tragara lo antes posible, si, tal vez ya era casi una mujer, pero nunca en su vida había tenido novio.

TTTTTT

La fiesta transcurrió bastante tranquila por el resto de la noche, incluso Serena y Cristal estuvieron hablando por largo rato, y las dos coincidieron en que podrían ser amigas, Cristal al ver que la joven princesa de la Luna no demostraba interés por su novio estaba más tranquila, Brian se había hecho bien amigo de Michiru y Haruka, pero el gran grupo estaba de acuerdo en algo, Amy y Thomas hacían una pareja perfecta:

- ¡BRINDEMOS!- pidió Brian- ¡por Serena mi adorada hermana, por su fabulosa recuperación y por supuesto por Thomas mi hermano del alma y Amy su novia, que por cierto es una chica hermosa!

- ¡SALUD!- apoyaron todos

- ¡ yo quiero brindar por algo más- interrumpió Allan- por que esta fiesta no sea la ultima, que vengan muchas mas!

Todos gritaron apoyando la idea del chico, no era mala idea para nadie continuar con esas reuniones, donde todos los presentes podían olvidarse de sus deberes y responsabilidades por un rato:

- con gusto- hablo Brian- pero tu también presta el departamento

todos rieron:

- por supuesto, y no solo yo- siguió Allan- Darien también

Serena se recordó en ese momento:

- OYE, DARIEN¿por qué no vino Sarah?

- por que hoy en la madrugada llegaba una amiga de Inglaterra

Serena se quedó pensando…….. la conclusión, no, era muy bueno para ser verdad:

- es súper tarde- comentó Eriol- son mas de las cinco de la madrugada

Serena se puso pálida:

- chet, OH, boys, I have to work tomorrow, ok, sorry, but the party is over,

todos apoyaron, Serena no era la única que trabajaba, todos se fueron, Serena se fue en seguida a acostar, pero en su pieza la esperaba Thomas:

- ¿qué onda?

- me enamoré- suspiró el joven

Serena abrazó al chico feliz, ella sabía mejor que nadie el por que:

- tenías razón, todos tenemos nuestra media naranja

- me alegró, ahora solo quedo yo y mi hermano, voy a poner avisos en el diario diciendo que buscamos pareja

Thomas se puso a reír, Brian y Erik entraron a la pieza:

- ya poh, tienes que dormir- le dijo Brian autoritario- aún estas convaleciente

- SI CAPITAN

los tres le dieron un beso en la frente a Serena, los cuatro eran una verdadera familia, en especial desde lo que paso en EUA.

TTTTTT

Al día siguiente Amy y Thomas estaban en el departamento haciendo realmente nada más que descansar, cuando tocaron el timbre, Thomas fue a abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa:

- Serena se va a morir cuando te vea

- ya déjanos pasar- le pidió Sarah- ¿estas solo?

Thomas negó con la cabeza, Amy saludo a Sarah y se quedo mirando a la chica que estaba con la prima de Darien, nunca antes la había visto en su vida, pero se notaba que era Americana, y por la actitud de su novio debía ser amiga del grupo:

- ah, sorry- se disculpó Sarah- ella es Michelle Spencer, una amiga de nosotros, Michie, ella es Amy

Amy y Michelle se saludaron, aunque la Americana estudio con la mirada a la peliazul, ya Sarah le había contado que Thomas estaba de novio con una Japonesa, y ella quería lo mejor para sus amigos, no podía negar que la tal Amy tenía un hermoso físico, y su mirada denotaba inteligencia, al parecer no estaba nada de mal, tendría que conocerla más:

- ¿y los demás?

- Brian y Erik- le respondió Thomas a Sarah- fueron a comprar al súper, y nuestra querida Iry debe estar en el canal, Amy, prende la tele, el programa debe estar por comenzar

Justo Brian y Erik llegaron, este último al ver a Sarah no se puso muy feliz, pero cuando vio a Michelle los ánimos cambiaron, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, el grupo que habían formado en Estados Unidos, y el cual había prometido no separarse nunca estaba unido de nuevo:

- chicos, cállense, el programa ya empezó- pidió Amy que estaba abrazada a Thomas.

TTTTTT

- no lo va a conseguir, el futuro cambio demasiado- les dijo Estrella a Luna y Artemis con seriedad

- en todo caso no es solo su culpa, todo cambio- pensó Luna en voz alta- pero por que todos han cambiado mucho, el no haber pensado lo que pasaría cuando ellas se enteraran de la existencia de los chicos hizo que muchas cosas también cambiaran, pero en fin… no hay mucho que hacer por ahora

Artemis estaba en silencio, la verdad es que el no quería hablar del tema, por el momento todo estaba en paz, y prefería que todo siguiera así, pero aún les quedaba un problema, y era "ella":

- dinos algo Artemis- se quejo Luna- ¿es que piensas?

- ¿y si les pedimos a Haruka y a Michiru que la busquen, por lo menos antes que Serena recuerde más

- Tonto, solo ella la puede encontrar, cuando sea la hora- le retó Luna

- lo mas extraño Luna- prosiguió Estrella- es que la época glacial nunca llegó

- aún es muy pronto para decir eso- le dijo Luna- en ningún momento supimos la fecha exacta, solo supimos que iba a pasar, por lo que no hay que adelantarnos a nada

- entonces debemos esperar- apoyó Artemis- Luna tiene razón, ahora tratemos de hacer como si nada malo pasa, las chicas han estado siendo feliz, dejemos que sigan siéndolo.

TTTTTT

Darien miraba a Cristal, la quería, y mucho, gracias a ella volvió a sonreír, a creer que el amor existía, lo menos que el haría sería dañarla, pero desde que había vuelto a ver a la princesa de la Luna, que le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, además estaba tan hermosa, bueno, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era una mujer:

- ¿en que piensas?- le interrumpió la chica con su dulzura de siempre

El joven la abrazó tratando de sacar de su mente por un rato aquellos pensamientos que lo perseguían todo el día, se ocultó por un momento en el hombro de la chica y luego le susurró al oído con ternura:

- en que no se que haría sin ti

Cristal se sintió feliz, desde que había aparecido ella, la joven animadora de televisión, que no estaba segura de su relación con Darien, por lo menos al ver que el estaba algo distraído:

- tu sabes que te amo, te amo mucho Darien, no viviría feliz sin ti

los dos se besaron con ternura olvidando el presente por un rato hasta que como siempre algo tenía que interrumpir, el teléfono comenzó a sonar:

- ¿Andrew!- exclamó feliz Darien

_ "si, volví"_ le decía su mejor amigo

Andrew se había ido a Inglaterra a ver a su familia hace medio año, y desde allí que no habían hablado, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo ocupados, Darien entre su trabajo y su novia, y Andrew viviendo nuevas experiencias en un país que para el era desconocido:

- por supuesto Andrew, ya yo le digo a Cristal, nos vemos

Darien colgó y volvió a sentarse al lado de su novia, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa de alegría, y no era para mas, su mejor amigos estaba de regreso en el país:

- regresó- contó el joven sonriente- te manda saludos

- que bueno¿y como le fue?

- creo que bien, llegó ayer con su nueva novia, ahora el esta descansando, novia¿Quién iba a imaginar que encontraría novia en Inglaterra, pero se oía feliz

- menos mal que se olvidó de Leika, sufrió mucho cuando la chica murió

Darien recordó el triste accidente, había sido tan doloroso, en especial cuando vio a su amigo tan destrozado, todos los sueños que había tenido se habían desvanecido, habían sido enterrados junto con la joven que en paz descansaba:

- si, pero ya esta bien, me dijo que lo fuéramos a ver mañana.

TTTTTT

La princesa de la Luna estaba frente a la casa donde ella vivió toda su infancia, desde que había regresado que tenía miedo de ver su hogar, eran demasiados recuerdos los que se agolpaban en su mente sin para, y le dolían demasiado, pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, lo había aprendido a ser gracias a sus amigos:

- ¿Serena Tsukino?

Serena se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a una chica de su edad, de cabello largo y ondulado, una gran nostalgia invadió su corazón, si sabía exactamente quien era esa chica, era imposible que olvidara a alguien que conocía desde su infancia, a alguien con quien había crecido:

- Molly- suspiró- Molly

A pesar que querían, ninguna de las dos pudo abrazarse, solo sonreír y forzadamente, los años las habían cambiado demasiado, ya no eran las niñas que estudiaban juntas, las que fueron las mejores amigas, ahora eran dos mujeres que habían cambiado con el tiempo:

- cuando te vi en la tele, quise creer que solo era una coincidencia, pero veo que no, estas muy hermosa, y cambiada

- tu igual, te ves bien¿y Kelvin?

- ahora iba a su casa, vienes a recordar?- Serena asintió- supe que tu y Darien rompieron, por lo menos eso me dijo Mina la última vez que la vi

- la distancia rompe todo Molly, no sabía por cuanto tiempo me iba a quedar allá, y preferí, no seguir con el, por los dos, no era justo para el en especial

- bueno, me tengo que ir- le dijo Molly- espero que nos volvamos a ver Serena, y de verdad me da gusto que estés de regreso, esta siempre fue tu casa

- Gracias Molly, adiós

La chica se alejó, a Serena le dieron ganas de llorar, cada día que pasaba se daba mas cuenta todo lo que había perdido, aunque no podía quejarse, había ganado hartas cosas, pero jamás se podrían comparar con todo lo perdido, pero pudo saber que habían cosas que podría recuperar con el tiempo, solo debía tener paciencia.

TTTTTT

La rubia animadora de televisión llegó a su departamento, estaba agotada, pero se escudaban risas, de repente oyó la voz de Darien, la risa de Mina, las quejas de Rei, suponía que ya habrían organizado una pequeña fiesta, pero de repente una voz que ella conocía bien llamó su atención, abrió la puerta lentamente, todos la miraron, pero ella solo se fijo en una chica, la que estaba con Sarah, Brian, Erik y Thomas se pusieron de pie sonriendo:

- Mi…… Michie…… Michelle- susurró

La aludida se acercó a Serena lentamente y sonriendo también, sabía que su amiga quedaría así al verla de sorpresa, se conocían demasiado bien:

- Hi Sery, here I am, with you again, Sarah, the boys, like the old times

Serena abrazó a Michelle de golpe. Como si fuera una niña chica, a la que le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo, Sarah se les unió, tal como en EUA, las tres unidas de nuevo, las chicas más populares del colegio:

- es como estar allá- suspiro Serena- en familia

- ¡ya no se pongan melancólicas!- les gritó Brian

- ¡FIESTA!- exclamaron todos

Pusieron música, Serena, Sarah y Michelle salieron a la terraza, habían tantas cosas que contar, se separaron después del verano en que salieron del colegio, el tiempo había pasado para las tres.

Los demás dentro estaban contentos, se pusieron a bailar, a tomar algo, a hacerse bromas entre ellos, a pasarla bien, olvidando todo lo malo que podía estar pasando:

- tengo una idea- llamó la atención de todos Erik- en EUA, en las fiestas cuando solo nos quedábamos los de confianza jugábamos a algo muy entretenido

todos se miraban unos con otros sin saber de que podía estar hablando el joven Norteamericano, además que por su forma de mirar no debía ser nada muy bueno:

- ni lo pienses tarado mental- le amenazó Setsuna- ni se te ocurra, es la peor idea que se te puede ocurrir

- pero¿por qué, me vas a decir que cuando jugamos en el cumpleaños de Serena la pasaste mal, miren, podemos jugar a la verdad, o a la botella

Serena, Michelle y Sarah entraron justo para escuchar lo último que Erik había dicho, el trío sonrió, pero luego se miraron algo más serias, nada bueno podría salir de ese juego, menos en momentos como esos:

- no empieces con tonteras- le pidió Michelle- tu no maduras nunca por lo que veo

- a mi me gusta la idea- apoyo Brian- ¿tienen miedo de decir la verdad, estamos entre amigos¿o no?

Serena bajo la cabeza resignada, todos los demás pensaron un rato, aunque todavía no explicaban el juego no podía ser aburrido, no si Setsuna en Estados Unidos lo había jugado también:

- muy bien, yo juego- empezó Cristal

- yo también- le siguieron todos los demás

Serena se sirvió un margarita y luego se puso de pie para alejarse un poco de su amigos, no quería ser parte del juego, no quería imaginar que le podrían preguntar a ella:

- yo no juego ni a lo uno ni a lo otro, primero no me pienso besar con cualquiera y segundo, quizás que irán a preguntar

- no seas amargada sister- le dijo Brian- elige tu¿verdad o la botella?

- Brian- le llamó la atención Sarah- todos están en pareja¿cómo quieres jugar a la botella, no seas ridículo

Nadie decía nada, es más, más de alguno tenía una pequeña gota en la cabeza, la mayoría por no decir todos los japoneses no sabían que era la botella y por eso mismo…:

- yo quiero saber como se juega a la botella- comentó Mina

- ¿estas loca?- le retó Setsuna- ¿te gustaría besar a otro que no fuese tu novio?

- mejor juguemos a la verdad- opinó Lita- no creo que existan muchos secretos entre nosotros

Serena bajo la cabeza, habían muchas cosas que no podría decirlas, que no quería decir, pero tampoco quería mentir, no era justo para nadie:

- esta bien- apoyó Rei- yo me apunto

Erik sonrió por lo menos sus ideas no eran tan malas, por lo que miró a Setsuna quien le miraba de mala gana, igualmente como si fuera un niño chico le sacó la lengua, mientras a su lado Brian comenzó a explicar el juego:

- el juego se llama verdad o reto, uno empezará eligiendo a alguien de ustedes el que debe elegir, si decir la verdad, o hacer el ridículo, quien hace la pregunta, también da el reto

Todos se sentaron en círculo, el juego no se veía tan aburrido, Erik por ser el de la idea sería el primero en comenzar, miró a todos los presentes para pensar a quien preguntar:

- bien… Hotaru…¿verdad o reto?

La chica miró a todos, en especial a Setsuna, que el joven le preguntará a ella precisamente no era lo mejor que le podía pasar, pero tampoco quería hacer el ridículo, ya había pasado por eso en EUA más de una vez, y ahora nos seria igual, no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse:

- ver… verdad

- ¿estas enamorada de mi?

Setsuna asesinó con la mirada a Erik, sentía como Michiru sostenía su brazo para que no cometiera locura alguna, Hotaru estaba roja, roja es poco, azul con ganas de que la tierra se la tragara:

- sss…i- lo dijo tan bajo, pero igual lo escucharon

Erik sonrió y miró desafiante a Setsuna le gustaba saber que le había ganado a su eterna enemiga, el juego siguió en paz por un rato, Hotaru le preguntó a Rei, Rei a Eriol, Eriol a Haruka, Haruka a Brian, y este ultimo quiso variar la monotonía del juego, miró a su hermana y después:

- Darien¿verdad o reto?...

- verdad

- ¿de verdad dejaste a de amar a Serena, recuerda que no puedes mentir

Serena se puso blanca, más blanca que un papel, Sarah le tomó la mano queriendo asesinar al americano, Darien no sabía que decir, realmente no esperaba pregunta parecida:

- bien Darien, responde- le apresuró Brian

Serena se puso de pie, sentía que quería llorar, pero ya no era la misma de antes, ahora podía intentar controlar un poco más sus emociones:

- ¿sabes Brian, siempre tienes que embarrarla, necesito aire

Michelle, conocía a Serena, solo ella la siguió…

Continuara……………

NOTAS: se que mis ideas son un tanto o bastante locas, pero que le voy hacer, a mi me gustan¿dudas, comentarios, bombas, insultos, quejas, tomatazos, etc.………?pero please, no VIRUS, gracias, a 


	7. No todo es Felicidad

**Capitulo 7: No todo es felicidad**

Cristal estaba bastante incomoda y temía por lo que su novio fuera a responder, Brian no pensó las consecuencias de su pregunta, solo quería que el ex novio de su hermana le respondiera, la verdad es que en ningún momento había pensado en lo que podría pasar por su pregunta:

- mira Brian- Darien cerró los ojos como pensando por un momento- yo amé a tu hermana, la amé demasiado, mi corazón solo le pertenecía a ella- Serena estaba en la cocina con Michelle escuchando- pero todo se acabo, ella terminó con todo, ahora yo tengo a Cristal y estoy enamorado de ella, se que ahora es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a los dos, es más estoy seguro- Michelle noto que los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas, esas lagrimas que tanto odiaba ver en su amiga- espero que halla sido aclarada tu pregunta…

Todos quedaron en silencio largo rato, cada uno insertó en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Serena llegó con una bandeja con tragos, Brian le vio los ojos, pero sorpresivamente no notó tristeza, al contrario, su dulce rostro como siempre estaba iluminado por una sonrisa resplandeciente:

- ¿y, ya se aburrieron?- preguntó con excelente animo

Michelle llegó tras ella con otra bandeja, solo ella sabía que su amiga en frente de todos solo estaba mostrando una careta, pero era lo mejor:

- no- respondió Darien- me toca preguntar a mi… Serena- la aludida respiró hondo dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro, se sentó junto a Sarah- ¿verdad o reto?

- verdad- respondió con seguridad

- ¿tu… tu me amas aún?

Serena rió de buena gana, pero sin que nadie se sintiera ofendido o algo por el estilo, la única que sabía que esa sonrisa era de pena era Michelle:

- te quiero Darien y mucho, tu sabes las razones, tu sabes muy bien todo lo que nos une y se que nos unirá de por vida, aunque solo sea para ser amigos, conoces las razones tan bien como cada una de las chicas, me refiero a mis amigas de aquí- aclaró Serena- pero deje de amarte hace mucho, todo se desgasta, nunca te olvide, te lo aclaro, pero el gran amor que sentía por ti paso a ser solo cariño, el mismo cariño que siento por cualquiera de nuestros amigos

Ambos, la princesa de la Luna, y el príncipe de la Tierra se miraron largamente, luego los dos desviaron la mirada, Michelle sonrió, su amiga había aprendido a ser fuerte.

Las preguntas siguieron hasta que todos se aburrieron.

**U . G . C .**

La vida continuo tranquila para todos, Mina y Allan a las pocas semanas después de el gran juego de Erik comenzaron a hacer planes para casarse, estaban demasiado enamorados como para seguir viviendo por separados, además que se conocían hace años, necesitaban vivir juntos. Lita, Amy y Rei eran las más contentas y estaban feliz organizando la fiesta, la cuatro eran muy unidas, Serena no tanto, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran las mismas de antes, Serena pasaba todo el tiempo con Michie y Sarah sus amigas del alma. Darien estaba seguro con Cristal, estaba tranquilo pensando que el no sentía nada por Serena y Serena no sentía nada por el, que podían seguir siendo amigos por siempre, ya que a lo mejor, enamorarse de la princesa de la Luna en el pasado fue un error. Thomas y Amy pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, se conocían a la perfección. Brian conoció a una chica con la cual no duró mucho, Serena lo alentaba para que siguiera buscando y que no se rindiera nunca. Haruka y Michiru se fueron por unas semanas fuera de la ciudad, a descansar, como todo estaba tranquilo, no tenían nada que hacer. Hotaru, a escondidas, se veía bastante seguido con Erik, Serena estaba de acuerdo y los apoyaba, solo había que algún día convencer a Setsuna, que por supuesto era lo más difícil.

**U . G . C .**

Tres meses más tarde, Eriol trabajaba en un diario de la ciudad como editor gracias a sus estadios en periodismo, y revisando unos diarios de dos años atrás quedo pegado en uno de EUA, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Rei, cuando se encontró con ella en una cafetería le paso el diario, Rei quedo helada:

- ¿cómo pudo ocultarlo por tanto tiempo?- se preguntó a si misma la joven sacerdotisa

- te diré que es la persona más fuerte que he conocido- reconoció el chico

- tengo que contárselo a las chicas, gracias amor

Rei le dio un dulce beso y salió corriendo del lugar, Erio se quedó un momento solo, por un segundo pensó que tal vez haber dicho algo era un error, después de todo por algo lo había mantenido en secreto, pero era justo que se supiera.

**U . G . C .**

Un par de horas más tarde estaban todas reunidas en el templo, incluyendo a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, la dueña del templo les había pedido a todas que se juntaran de urgencia:

- ¿qué pasa Rei?- pregunto preocupada la Sailor del viento

le paso el diario, Haruka al leerlo, quedo igual que Rei, el diario siguió pasando por la manos de todos, los cuales quedaron como Rei, asombrados, pero más que eso, tristes:

- pero, ¿cómo?- se preguntó la Sailor de las profundidades marítimas

Justo, Michelle, Sarah y Serena venían entrando, Setsuna miró a Serena tratando de hacerle señas, pero la princesa de la Luna no entendió nada:

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Michelle- vieran las caras que tienen

Haruka le pasó el diario a Serena, a la chica se le nublaron los ojos inmediatamente, Michelle y Sarah reconocieron la portada del diario, el auto destrozado, aquella noticia que había cambiado la vida de la joven Oriental que había adquirido la nacionalidad Americana hace tiempo atrás:

- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?- le preguntó Haruka poniéndose de pie

Serena le pasó el diario a Michie, se dio media vuelta, no, ella no lloraba frente a nadie hace mucho, y no lo iba a hacer ahora, ni nunca:

- por que no necesito la lastima de nadie, si les hubiera dicho antes, Rei y Mina me hubiesen perdonado enseguida, yo quería que me volvieran a aceptar, por los grandes lazos que nos unen, no por una desgracia que cambio mi vida por completo, además… nada iba a cambiar si lo sabían o no

Darien, Cristal, Brian, Thomas, Allan, Aoshi, Eriol y Erik venían llegando, Rei los había llamado a todos, y ahora el grupo ya estaba completo en el templo:

- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Brian al ver los ojos de su hermana

Serena comenzó a caminar, la joven miró a Brian y trató de sonreírle, no le resulto, no, la herida que había estado tratando de sanar, había vuelto a ser abierta:

- quiero estar sola

Mina quiso seguirla, pero Brian la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, miró a todos los presentes algo disgustado, odiaba a que le hicieran daño a su hermana:

- déjala, ella va estar bien, ¿qué esta pasando?

- nos enteramos lo de sus padres- suspiró Rei triste

Brian miró a sus amigos, así que aquella etapa de la vida de Serena que tanto habían tratado de ocultar estaba de nuevo presente, por un momento quiso gritar, pero se contuvo:

- no se metan en eso, ya la embarraron- les dijo Erik- a Serena le costo mucho superarlo, y ahora ustedes vienen y desentierran todo, no tenían por que hacerlo

- pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó asustada Amy

- fue un fin de semana- comenzó a contar Michie- Sarah había ido de viaje a New York, los padres de Serena y Sammy querían conocer las vegas, como vivíamos en los Ángeles, prepararon todo para un fin de semana, Serena no quería ir por que íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Nicole, una amiga, entre Brian y yo logramos que los tíos dejaran a Serena quedarse en mi casa a dormir

Haruka detuvo el relato:

- voy a buscarla- avisó y salió corriendo- se donde encontrarla

- no se preocupen- les calmó Michiru- Haruka la conoce más que nosotros, sigue Michelle

- Los tíos se fueron, cuando estábamos en la fiesta sonó el celular de Serena,

- yo la acompañe a contestar- siguió Thomas- lo único que vi fue a Serena caer desmayada al suelo después de contestar, tome el teléfono, eran los de la policía estatal notificando el accidente, en que los padres y el hermano de ella fallecieron en un maldito accidente, chocaron con un camión, el hombre que lo conducía se venía quedando dormido, todavía recuerdo esas semanas, Serena casi se volvió loca, desde allí que Serena se fue a vivir con los padres de Brian, ellos consiguieron la tutoría, recuerdo que me dijo que sus amigas le decían que debía ser fuerte y luchar, pero que era tan difícil, que ellos eran lo más importante de su vida.

**U . G . C .**

La Sailor del viento encontró a la joven animadora en el parque numero diez, mirando el cielo, con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, la Sailor del viento se sentó al lado de la chica en silencio la escena le recordaba demasiado al día en que ella le contó que se iría del país, Serena al sentirla se apoyó en ella, tal como el día en que se enteró que los dejaría por mucho tiempo, por un momento sintió como si estuviera en esa época:

- mi pequeña Serena- susurró Haruka- tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto odio verte llorar

- Haruka, Haruka, es todo, todo, no solo lo de mis padres, hoy fui al canal, mi contrato esta por acabar, lo que significa que dentro de poco tendré que volver a EUA, además que ahora todos saben que mis padres murieron, y ver las caras de lastima de los demás duele…

Haruka miró a la chica con algo de pena, pero no por ella, si no por la sensación de poder volverla a perder, adoraba a su princesa, y el saber que nuevamente se iría por mucho tiempo era dejar aquel vacío que nadie conseguía llenar:

- tengo que volver a EUA a cumplir con otra temporada, no quiero irme, no quiero perderlas de nuevo

- por favor no llores, con las lagrimas no vas a solucionar nada, eres una mujer Serena, ahora si puedo verte como la futura soberana del Universo

- no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen, ya es suficiente con que se enteraran de lo sucedido con mis padres- Serena sollozó, Haruka solo la abrazó mas fuerte- no me dejes Haruka… te extrañé tanto

- tanto como yo pequeña…

**U . G . C .**

En la noche Darien miraba las estrellas, su prima y Michie lo miraban desde el living, Sarah le estaba contando a su amiga todo lo sucedido antes que ella llegará, lo del accidente, que su primo Darien había sido el novio de Serena, aunque la animadora ya le había adelantado algo, Sarah se lo contó con mas detalles:

- cuando me dijo Serena lo que sucedió no lo podía creer, me dio pena

- a mi también, ¿qué no recuerdas cuanto hinche a Serena para que olvidará a su novio, lo peor es que aún me siento culpable, si no hubiera sido por mi Serena y Darien aún serían novios

- no te culpes tanto- le pidió Michelle- recuerda que la que aconsejó a Serena para que olvidara a sus amigos de aquí fui yo, así que si hay una culpable soy solo yo

Darien entró a la sala, las chicas se quedaron en silencio, no querían que el joven escuchara aquella conversación, el ya tenía bastante con lo sucedido en el día:

- voy a dormir, si llama Cristal dile que nos vemos mañana

- si primo- asintió Sarah

Darien se tiró en su cama, el siempre pensó que Serena había encontrado a otra persona, que lo había olvidado, pero nunca fue así, Sailor Moon siguió sufriendo, aunque todas las batalla se habían terminado, y lo peor que estaba sola, en un país extraño, y ellos lejos, en ese momento deseo más que nunca haber estado con ella, haber podido seguir siendo parte de su vida, haberle hecho notar que nunca estuvo sola.

**U . G . C .**

En el departamento de los chicos estaba, Aoshi, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Eriol y Allan, el ambiente tal como en el templo seguía algo tenso

- bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a bailar?- propuso Allan- digo, para que suban sus ánimos

las cuatro chicas tenían el ánimo por el suelo, aún no podían asimilar la noticia, no era fácil para ninguna, siempre pensando en que la princesa de la Luna debía ser feliz, cuando no lo era:

- yo no, quiero ir a dormir- se disculpó Amy- además que mañana tengo clases en la mañana

- yo si- les dijo Mina- quiero relajarme

Antes de ir a bailar pasaron a dejar a Amy:

- tu te lo perdiste- le advirtió Eriol- nosotros te invitamos

Amy solo les sonrió, las tres parejas se fueron a pasarla bien. Entraron a un buen lugar, estaba lleno de jóvenes, Mina y Allan a penas entraron se quedaron bailando, Rei y los demás se fueron a sentar:

- esta muy lleno- exclamo Lita bien fuerte para que escucharan

Mina seguía bailando cuando a lo lejos vio a una mujer, bastante hermosa, ella la conocía, pero no recordaba quien era, se disculpó con Allan, y fue al baño, camino, camino, llegó a la puerta de atrás, la mujer ya no estaba:

- Sailor Venus, princesa del planeta del amor- se escucho en el aire- encuentra el tesoro de la Luna antes que la princesa se valla, solo confío en ti, ella no puede volver a irse

Mina miró a todos lados, no había nadie, entró de nuevo, no le contó a nadie, pero toda la noche estuvo pensando en el supuesto tesoro de la Luna, aunque no dejo de pasarla bien junto a su Allan.

**U . G . C .**

Serena despertó, en seguida se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, en su casa, y que era de día, miró la cama de dos plazas de cubiertas blancas, suave, a pesar de que desconocía el lugar se sentía en su casa:

- menos mal que despertaste, Brian ya sabe que te quedaste a dormir- le dijo Michiru sonriendo

Serena se sintió tranquila, con las dos guerreras en quienes mas confiaba, con nadie más había llegado a sentir aquella sensación de calma que tenía junto a ellas:

- ¿y Haruka?

- fue a arreglar la moto, ya levántate para que me acompañes a buscarla, pasemos a almorzar y después nos vallamos de compras, el día esta hermoso

La princesa se puso de pie con bastantes ánimos, con esas ganas que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, después de todo había dormido muy bien, y sentía como si estuviera llena de fuerzas:

- ya vamos, pero primero acompáñame al departamento para cambiarme, y después más tarde me tienes que acompañar al canal, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas para mañana

Las dos chicas salieron alegres del departamento, se subieron a un taxi:

- y aprovechamos de ir en auto- le dijo Serena- aunque no me gusta manejar, menos me gusta andar en taxi.

**U . G . C .**

En la noche todos estaban en el departamento de Darien, menos Setsuna, la pobre tenía que preparar unas cosas para su trabajo, y tampoco habían llegado aún Serena y Michiru:

- Haruka, ¿y Michiru?- Pregunto Hotaru

- acompañó a Serena al canal, no se para que, solo estuve con ellas al almuerzo,

- ¿ella esta mejor?- preguntó Mina

- si- le contesto Haruka- por lo menos se veía mucho mas alegre, tanto así que las deje solas por que se querían ir de compras, y como son las mujeres, prefiero huir

Michie y Sarah sirvieron bebidas y tragos, se pusieron a conversar entre todos sobre frivolidades, la verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre el reunirse por que si:

- así que hoy conoceremos a tu novio- comento Brian a Michelle

- si, aunque Sarah lo conoce, Serena no deja de hincharme con que ella también lo quiere ver, ustedes saben, para dar el visto bueno.

**U . G . C .**

Serena y Michiru bajaban del auto de la primera, entraron al edificio y se detuvieron a esperar el ascensor, cuando al lado de ellas se paró un joven alto y rubio, bastante guapo, Serena sintió que lo conocía, el ascensor se abrió y los tres subieron, por coincidencia los tres iban al mismo piso, y además dándose cuenta al momento de tocar el timbre los tres iban al mismo departamento:

- ¿también conoces a Darien?- preguntó Michiru

- si, además que esta mi novia aquí

- ¿tu novia?- interrumpió Serena interesándose

- si, Michelle, Michie- le respondió el joven sonriendo- oye, ¿tú no eres de la tele?

Serena le sonrió, así que el era el novio de su amiga del alma, al menos físicamente no estaba nada de mal, por el contrario, tendría que felicitar a su amiga por la elección:

- si, Serena animadora de la MTV Norteamericana y aquí en el canal 8, dime Serena o Iry, ella es Michiru

- yo soy Andrew

Serena iba preguntar algo más cuando justo Darien abrió la puerta:

- ¡¡¿Andrew!

- ¡¡¿Darien!

Michiru vio que Serena tenía los ojos brillantes:

- veo que te topaste con Serena- le dijo Darien saludando a Serena y Michiru- no me digas que no te diste cuenta, y tu tampoco Serena

los dos negaron, Michie salió, abrazó a su chico:

- Serena, ¿acaso no recuerdas el Crown Center, ¿Andrew no recuerdas a tu mejor clienta?- le dijo Darien

Los dos chicos se miraron, Andrew fue el más asombrado, los años no había pasado en vano, ante el asombro de Michie los dos se abrazaron, el rubio alzo a la joven animadora en el aire dando una vuelta, lógicamente que recordaba a Serena Tsukino, si el la conocía hace muchos años, después cuando entraron, Andrew le explicó todo a Michie, la chica estaba contenta que su novio y una de sus mejores amigas se llevaran bien y se conocieran hace tanto tiempo, en un momento Serena y Andrew se quedaron solos, allí el joven le contó lo que había sucedido con Leika, y Serena se atrevió a contarle lo de sus padres, con el se sentía en confianza plena, cuando Michie, Darien y Cristal se acercaron los vieron a los dos apunto de llorar, con los ojos llenos de tristeza:

- ya!- les llamó la atención Cristal- no se pongan así ahora

- si, voy a donde las chicas- se disculpo Serena después seguiremos hablando Andrew

Hotaru estaba en la Terraza con Erik, abrazados observando la luna, aprovechando que Setsuna no estaban, cuando de repente la Sailor de la destrucción se puso pálida:

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Erik domándola en sus brazos

- es que, no se, nada

Erik la puso en el suelo de nuevo, Hotaru tenía en su rostro una cara llena de angustia, había tenido premoniciones, hace tiempo que no las veía, la vio a ella, a ella morir, pero, ¿por que, solo la vio rodeada de flores, en un ataúd:

- mejor entremos- le pidió La joven- me dio frío

dentro del departamento todo era alegría, Hotaru se sintió feliz al ver a sus amigas contentas, Haruka y Michiru eran felices mientras estuvieran juntas, las Inner tenían todas sus novios, y al parecer Mina sería la primera de pisar el altar con Allan, Serena era una famosa animadora de programas juveniles, Setsuna, ella era su hermana mayor, su madre, su compañera, solo faltaba que Setsuna encontrara a un chico que la hiciera feliz:

- ¿molesto?- preguntó Hotaru sentándose con Darien, Serena, Michie y Andrew

- no- le contestó Serena- le contábamos a Michie de cuando conocíamos a Andrew, que hacíamos normalmente

- ¿y le contaron que Serena y Darien se odiaban a muerte cuando recién se conocieron?- les dijo Hotaru

Erik se puso a conversar con Brian, Haruka y Michiru:

- ahora debes estar feliz, Setsuna no vino- le comentó Brian a Erik

- yo esta vez no diré nada- dijo Haruka- Setsuna se encarga de Hotaru

- siempre tu a la defensiva- le discutió Michiru.

Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei, hablaban de los preparativos para la boda de Mina, las cuatro estaban emocionadas:

- yo soy feliz si Lita me hace el pastel- sonrió Mina

- por supuesto- le confirmó Lita- y lo haré enorme

- yo ya te dije- le avisó Rei- yo me encargaré de tu vestido, te verás maravillosa, tanto que Allan va a quedar tonto, lo vamos a tener que hacer reaccionar con agua fría

todas rieron de buena gana.

**U . G . C .**

Hotaru no durmió mucho en la noche, las escenas que vio eran raras, una muerte sin lucha, a lo mejor eran temores de ella, pero no, no por que sus premoniciones jamás erraban, no le contó nada a Setsuna, todavía no, hasta que por lo menos estuviera bien segura de todo, para que preocuparlas a todas por algo que aún no tenía mucho sentido, después se puso a reír sola, Erik le hacía bastante bien, la iba a buscar seguido al colegio, sus compañeras la envidiaban por tener un novio mayor de edad, guapo, con auto, aunque el auto que utilizaba era de Serena, pero nadie lo iba a saber, al pensar en todo eso pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar.

**U . G . C .**

Serena llegó corriendo al canal, se cambio y se fue al estudio, al llegar se topó en la entrada con Darien, el iba pasando y se encontró con que el director del programa que justamente hacía Serena había tenido un infarto, aunque Darien era pediatra, tenía conocimientos de la medicina en general, cuando el peligro ya había pasado:

- que bueno que andabas por aquí- le dijo Serena alegre- mira que no se que pasaría si mi jefe se muere, bueno, yo tengo mi contrato, pero…

- si lo se, ¿ahora tienes que grabar?

- si, pero no grabar, el programa es en vivo y en directo, tu sabes que cuando uno tiene talento innato hay que aprovecharlo, y eso es lo que yo hago

- si se que eres la mejor en lo que haces, pero… te, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Serena le miró curiosa, ¿un favor a ella, el, un médico pediatra, un hombre maduro que no veía ese estilo de programas de televisión, al final solo asintió:

- como pedido mío, pon el video de los Westlife, My Love

Serena le sonrió enternecida, no era una gran fan de ese grupo, pero la letra de la canción era preciosa, para ser dedicada a la persona amada:

- por supuesto, por salvarle la vida a mi jefe, bueno me voy, ¿el video se lo dedico a Cristal?

Darien no alcanzó a responderle, solo sonrió, ya que Serena seguiría siendo para siempre la misma atarantada de siempre……..

Continuara………………

Notas: mas de mis locuras, ¿si has llegado hasta aquí, oh dios, gracias…

Ya saben lo mismo de siempre, ¿comentarios?...a en el siguiente Capitulo Serena debe tomar una decisión, quedarse con su gente, o volver a cumplir con su trabajo, muchos sentimientos se dejaran ver, sentimientos ocultos… Brian se interesará en alguien, ya la conoce, ¿quién será, Mina tendrá un sueño en el cual verá imágenes parecidas a las de Hotaru, pero con las razones del por que, Darien le propondrá a Cristal algo muy importante, todos estaban presentes incluso Serena, Michie y Sarah descubren el secreto de todos sus amigos…


	8. Preguntas y Decisiones

**Capitulo 8: Preguntas y Decisiones**

**Creo que el disclamer esta de más, si todo saben que no soy la dueña desgraciadamente… si no, seria millonaria…**

El príncipe de la Luna había salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para aprovechar de conocer un poco más, Erik había ido a ver a Hotaru, iba a pasar todo el día con ella, y en el departamento estaba Thomas y Amy, al chico no le gustaba tocar el violín, y como Luna siempre estaba con Artemis y Estrella, ya nunca estaba en casa, y su hermana, Serena, la chica tenía que trabajar por lo que a el no le quedaba más que andar solo.

Llegó hasta el parque numero diez caminando, se sentó en una banca, a su alrededor habían muchas parejas, pero el… el no tenía a nadie, estaba solo, no es que se quejara ni nada, pero a veces, se sentía solo, muy solo:  
- ¡¡hola!- escuchó una voz por la espalda  
Brian se dio media vuelta hasta ver a Cristal, la chica iba al departamento de Darien y lo había divisado desde lejos, le sonrió con esfuerzo:  
- Hola Cristal- la saludó sin muchas ganas  
la joven se sentó a su lado, ella, desde que lo había visto por primera vez que lo había encontrado atractivo y agradable, no entendía como es que no tenía novia:  
- tan solo que estas, ¿Serena y los chicos?  
- Serena esta en el canal y los chicos están con sus novias, pero, ¿y tu vas a ver a Darien?  
Cristal asintió sonriendo, de verdad se veía muy enamorada, sus ojos brillaban al solo nombramiento del joven, por un momento se sintió más solo:  
- para serte sincero, de verdad hacen una linda pareja tu y él- le confesó el chico  
Cristal se sonrojo, no era el primero que le decía eso, sus amigas también en la universidad, pero no era por eso que estaba con el, estaba con Darien, por que lo amaba:  
- gracias, bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate, mándale saludos a los demás  
la chica le regaló otra sonrisa y se fue corriendo, Brian la observo hasta que la chica desapareció entre la gente, el se puso de pie y volvió a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo, quería pensar, tenía mucho que pensar, sobretodo lo que le había sucedido un año antes de que Serena llegara al país, algo que nadie sabía, con suerte sus padres.

**U . G . C .**

Mina y Allan estaban en una heladería, tomados de las manos y mirándose con la misma cara de tontos de siempre, los últimos días no se habían visto mucho por los arreglos del matrimonio, que por Allan se celebrara el mismo día, amaba demasiado a Mina como para tener que estar separados:  
- no puedo creer que pronto serás mi esposa, al fin- le susurró el chico- supieras todo lo que he esperado para que se haga realidad todo esto  
Mina se sonrojó, el era el único que hacía cohibir a la diosa del amor, y eso no era algo fácil, aún recordaba sus años de colegio, lo desordenada y alocada que era, pero desde que había conocido al joven que estaba frente a ella que su vida había cambiado por completo:  
- aunque te puedes arrepentir- agregó maliciosamente Allan  
- nunca lo haría- le respondió ella- no podría vivir sin ti, Allan, te amo,  
el chico se le acerco hasta que le rozó los labios dulcemente, con cariño y ternura, con amor, estaba enamorado como nunca pensó llegar a estarlo:  
- yo también te amo  
- ¿qué haría sin ti?- suspiro la chica.

**U . G . C .**

Serena estaba con Michelle y Sarah en el canal, las dos ultimas veían la cara de Serena, la pobre estaba angustiada de verdad, aunque hacia gran esfuerzo por estar tranquila:  
- Serena- le susurró Michie- vamonos, en tu casa hablamos  
Sarah y Michie vieron las lagrimas rodar por el rostro de Serena, el director de su programa, tal como ella le había pedido cuando recién había vuelto, le avisó que el contrató había llegado a su fin, que si quería firmaba otro, pero la joven rubia tenía mas que claro que no podía, que en América la esperaban para otra temporada del programa que la hizo ser popular, un contrato que aún estaba vigente, y que no había querido romper por que pensó que nada iba a ser como estaba siendo:  
- chicas- les llamó Serena- vallan a la casa, quiero dar un paseo, necesito pensar  
la joven rubia salió del canal, se subió a su auto y se alejó, Michie y Sarah la vieron alejarse, hace mucho que no la veían tan triste, por un momento se sintieron preocupadas, no querían que Serena anduviera por la calles así, pero ya no tenían mucho que hace:  
- ¿acompáñame a ver a Andrew?- pregunto Michie sin ganas  
- si, total, no tengo nada mas que hacer.

**U . G . C .**

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Erik estaban en una heladería, la Sailor del viento sonreía al ver a Hotaru con Erik, y más reía al imaginar la cara que pondría Setsuna, la verdad es que a Haruka le daba lo mismo si Hotaru tenía o no novio, lo que le preocupaba es que le fueran a hacer daño, bueno, en ese caso, ella misma ayudaría a Setsuna a asesinar al culpable de la lagrimas de la chica:  
- ¡oye Erik, ¿se piensan quedar en el país definitivamente?- preguntó Michiru  
El chico negó con la cabeza en un principio sabiendo del contrato de la joven animadora, Hotaru se puso triste, pero al rato Erik sonrió:  
- Thomas y yo tenemos razones para quedarnos, pero Serena y Brian a lo mejor regresan  
- ¿y por que?- volvió a preguntar la violinista  
- Serena tiene un contrató con la MTV norteamericana- le explicó el joven- por lo tanto a penas caduque el contrato con el canal 8 se tiene que ir a EUA, si ella y nosotros viajamos fue por un permiso especial que le concedieron en la MTV, pero nada mas  
Haruka asintió con la cabeza, ella ya lo sabía, la misma princesa de la luna se lo había dicho, Hotaru suspiro mas tranquila al saber que el chico que ella amaba no se iría, pero aún tenía grabadas en su cabeza esa horrible escena de la muerte de Serena, y no podía decir nada, todo estaba en paz como para preocupar a los demás:

- tal vez Serena se quiere ir- susurró Hotaru- ella tiene su vida allá, acá solo nos tiene a nosotros.

**U . G . C .**

Al día siguiente Brian salió del departamento, quería pensar, su hermana le había dicho que se tenía que ir, y el no podía dejarla sola, desde que habían sabido toda la verdad el se habían prometido a protegerla ante todo, más cuando la joven había perdido a sus padres, en el camino se topo con aquella hermosa chica que era la novia del Príncipe de la Tierra, como siempre lucía hermosa:  
- hola de nuevo- le saludó la chica dulcemente- ¿a dónde vas?  
- a comer algo ¿y tu?  
- también, pero, ¿vamos juntos?- propuso la chica  
Brian le sonrió, desde que se conocieron no habían hablado mucho, pero no se caían mal tampoco, llegaron a un local y se sentaron, Brian como todo un caballero invito:  
- tienes cara de preocupación- le dijo ella- ¿pasa algo malo?  
- no, no te preocupes, ¿y como esta Darien?  
- bien, hoy me invito a cenar, los dos solos, estoy tan enamorada, no sabes cuanto  
Brian sonrió, era lindo ver hasta donde una chica podía amar a un chico, el sabía que su hermana alguna vez había estado igual por el mismo chico que Cristal, incluso a veces aunque ella lo negara, pensaba que seguía enamorada de el, no seria raro después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos:  
- espero que les valla bien, hacen una linda pareja- Brian se puso de pie- tengo que ir a buscar a Serena y si llego tarde es capaz de matarme, nos vemos  
Cristal vio al chico alejarse, le calló bastante bien, era muy agradable, pero algo raro, como si ocultara muchas cosas, bueno, como todos sus amigos, desde que había conocido a todos los integrantes del inmenso grupo de amigos que rodeaban a su novio había notado actitudes raras, si bien era cierto que Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se conocían hace mucho, ahora también sus amigos, a los que ella conocía y que ahora compartían vidas en pareja con algunas de las chicas del grupo también ocultaban cosas, lo único que rogaba era que su novio no le mintiera en nada.

**U . G . C .**

Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita andaban de compras bien temprano en el mall de la ciudad, tenían que pasar a recoger las invitaciones que Rei había mandado a hacer, además de que Mina tenía que pasar a probarse el vestido, las cuatro andaban con muchos ánimos, habían llamado a Serena para que las acompañara, pero la joven tenía que ir al canal como siempre:  
- tengo que estar a las 12 en la boutique- avisó Mina entrando a un local  
- yo te avisó- le respondió Amy mirando el reloj- pero estamos con tiempo  
las chicas se estaban probando los vestidos de fiestas, Mina las miraba emocionada, siempre se imagino casada con Allan, pero nunca pensó que eso se haría realidad, en verdad, estando en el colegio siempre pensó que seria la última de todas las guerreras Inner en contraer matrimonio, pero no era así, sería la primera:  
- ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Rei  
la princesa del planeta del fuego lucía un vestido rojo, largo y ajustado al cuerpo, una abertura en la parte inferior derecha, y un provocativo escote en la espalda, sencillo, pero a la vez llamativo:  
- te apuesto que cuando Eriol te vea, no va a dejar que nadie se te acerque ni medio metro, de seguro va ir a la iglesia cargando un arma de fuego por seguridad- le bromeo la diosa del amor  
Lita también salió del probador, ella lucía un vestido verde Strapless, la tela era media brillante y muy suave, caía perfectamente en el cuerpo de la chica alta, la parte de abajo era más ancha por lo cual permitía un mejor movimiento:  
- pareces una verdadera princesa, te aseguro que Aoshi se muere al verte- le comentó Mina nuevamente  
Lita se sonrojó, justo apareció Amy, la Sailor del agua tenía puesto un vestido azul de mangas transparentes y anchas, un escote que mostraba lo justo y necesario, ajustado a la cintura, y desde la cadera comenzaba a enancharse:  
- como siempre Amy, te ves elegante, sobria y hermosa  
Mina se sentía feliz, más que nunca, sus amigas serían testigos del paso que daría a la felicidad, no había nada que pudiera arruinar aquel momento.

**U . G . C .**

Cristal estaba feliz, Darien estaba tal como antes de la llegada de los amigos de Brian, como cuando recién empezaron la relación, se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante del centro de la ciudad, Darien estaba medio nervioso, la chica no sabía por que, no quiso tampoco preguntarle, conocía a Darien, y sabía que era mejor que el solo le dijera lo que pasaba, trató de pasarla bien, aunque estando con el le bastaba, incluso solo con mirarlo:

- ¿y como estuvo el trabajo?

- bien amor, como siempre, aunque para hoy no tenía muchas citas, como sabia que teníamos esta cita, preferí salir temprano de la clínica

- como siempre preocupado de todo- sonrió Cristal- nunca haces nada sin saberlo

- siempre eh sido así amor, y creo que siempre lo seré

La elegancia de Cristal y la forma de ser era lo que había llamado la atención de Darien, no era la mujer que mostraba sensibilidad en todo momento, sino que finamente ella demostraba lo que sentía en el momento indicado, era inteligente y hermosa, la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre, el debía sentirse orgulloso y feliz de tenerla a su lado... pero… no sabía por que… pero algo le faltaba.

**U . G . C .**

En la noche después de la cena Darien y Cristal pasaron al departamento de Serena, como casi siempre todos estaban reunidos, Brian se sonrió al ver a Cristal tan alegre, vestía elegantemente por la cita que había tenido antes, la joven se quedo con Brian charlando mientras su novio se acercó directamente a Allan que estaba con Mina, los saludó:  
- Allan, ¿podemos hablar un minuto, Mina, te lo quitaré solo un momento  
Mina se alejó sin oponerse, pero algo indecisa, no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba con dudas, Darien metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja negra:  
- quiero pedirle a Cristal que se case conmigo- le contó Darien a su amigo- pero no se como decírselo  
- ahh tonto, eso es fácil, mira, ¡¡¡atención a todos!- pidió Allan riendo- ¡¡¡¡Cristal, mira hacía acá!  
Cristal se dio media vuelta sonriendo por el llamado de su amigo, Serena venía saliendo de su dormitorio con Michie y Sarah, Allan le pegó un codazo a Darien:  
- eh, yo, bueno… no se como decirlo…- tartamudeo el joven príncipe de la tierra- Cristal… mira yo… la verdad es que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
Cristal creyó desfallecer al escuchar la pregunta, Darien se le acercó, la chica estaba pálida, era su sueño hecho realidad, tomo la mano de Darien:  
- si acepto- susurró la muchacha  
todos aplaudieron, Darien le puso el anillo de compromiso a su novia sonriendo, si, el sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, su vida estaba en el momento exacto para tomar un nuevo rumbo, y era junto a la chica con la que ya llevaba mucho tiempo.

**U . G . C .**

Serena al escuchar la pregunta había desaparecido de la sala en silencio, disimuladamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, se sentó en la orilla de su cama tratando de pensar fríamente las cosas, todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como ella lo había estado esperando, no podía quejarse de nada, era por ella que las cosas eran así, seria injusto que tratara de buscar a otros culpables:  
"**_perdóname Rini, te fallé, y todo es mi culpa_"** pensó mirando al suelo "**_ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_**  
Miró el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, luego, siguiendo lo que su corazón le dictaba sacó de su cajón una tarjeta, y rápidamente marcó aquel nuecero que estaba escrito

"_Hello?"_  
- hi George, I'm Serena  
"_Serena! __My dear Iry, that's is a surprise, how are you girl?"_  
La joven animadora había llamado a Estados Unidos, estaba hablando con su jefe, con el que debía comenzar a arreglar su futuro nuevamente, después de un rato:  
"_we'll be waiting for you dear" le dijo el hombre "remember, you're the best for us, and we really miss you"  
_- ok, just one month, no more, it's a promise George, I miss you too, care you, ok?

"_you too baby, bye"_  
la joven colgó, se tiró en su cama mirando al techo, ya nada volvería atrás, la suerte estaba echada, ella tenía su vida en otro país, y el con otra chica, solo le rogaba a Dios que el fuera feliz, no quería volver a cometer errores ni entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

**U . G . C .**

En el living, lejos del pensamiento de Serena, todas las chicas miraban el anillo de Cristal, la cual estaba orgullosa y aún emocionada, casi se había puesto a llorar:

- realmente Darien se pasó, el anillo es hermoso- comentó Lita

- la verdad es que siempre ha tenido buenos gustos- dijo Rei algo inquieta por lo acontecido- pero si, además que te queda perfecto Cristal

- gracias por aceptarme Rei- agradeció la chica con sinceridad

Los chicos hablaban con Darien, cuando Haruka se dio cuenta que Serena no estaba con ellos, fue a buscarla. Darien miraba a las chicas, el también se dio cuenta que su ex novia no estaba, bajo la cabeza pensando:  
"**_perdóname Rini, el destino nos separó para siempre"_**

**U . G . C .**

Haruka vio a su princesa en la cama, al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel, más cuando un travieso rayo de luna entraba por un recoveco de la cortina, pero la gata azul la vio:  
- hola Haruka- le dijo la gata- mejor dejemos que duerma, creo que he sido la única que ha notado que la princesa estaba preocupada por algo, no duerme nada de bien  
- si lo sabía, es por su trabajo- asintió la corredora de autos- a propósito hace tiempo que no te veíamos Luna, Serena nos dijo que pasabas todo el día con Artemis y Estrella  
- si, bueno, es mejor, oye, ¿qué paso, Serena entró muy triste  
En ese mismo momento en que Luna hablaba Michie y Sarah escuchaban sin quererlo, también buscaban a Serena, pero no podían creer, una gata hablando:  
- el futuro ya cambio Luna- le contó Haruka- Darien se va a casar con su novia, Rini nunca va a nacer, todo queda totalmente incierto para el futuro, ni siquiera podemos afirmar que valla a existir Tokyo de Cristal, y que Serena se convierta en la neo reina  
- ¿neo reina?- se atrevió a preguntar Michie dejando que se dieran cuenta que ellas estaban allí  
Serena en ese momento abrió los ojos y se repuso sobre su cama, Haruka estaba seria, y Luna miraba a las recién llegadas como si algo estuviera pasando:  
- nos escucharon hablar Serena- le dijo la gata  
- Haruka, déjame sola con ellas- ordenó la chica- y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa, esta vez te lo pido como Princesa, no como amiga

- si Princesa, y disculpe…

- no es tu culpa querida Haruka… son cosas que pasan  
la Sailor del viento salió con luna en los brazos, ya afuera dejo a la gata en el suelo, se acerco a Michiru y le dijo lo que había pasado, Michiru se encargó de decírselo a las Inner, y Mina se lo dijo a Darien en el oído. Serena en su habitación se puso de pie:  
- chicas, primero deben saber que si no les dije todo lo que les voy a contar ahora, no es por que no confiara en ustedes, es por que es una historia casi fantástica, y es una historia que involucra a muchas personas más…  
Michie y Sarah se sentaron en la cama y Serena les contó todo, desde su pasado en el milenio de plata cuando vivía en la luna y se enamoró de Endymion el príncipe de la tierra, esa parte era un cuento de hadas, hasta la pelea en el presente contra Sailor Galaxia, las dos chicas no daban crédito a lo que oían:  
- es decir todas tus amigas y tu son, ¿guerreras?- preguntó Michie aún algo incrédula  
Serena le asintió seriamente, podían notar por aquellos ojos que la chica no mentía, la conocían bien para saberlo:  
- ¿y mi primo también es parte de todo esto?- titubeo Sarah  
- el es el príncipe de la tierra, ahora y en el pasado,  
Darien entró al dormitorio seguido por Hotaru quien a vista de las chicas quedó en la puerta como su estuviera cuidando algo, luego Sarah quedo mirando a su primo, Serena se puso de pie, contar lo sucedido años atrás le hacía mal, por que a pesar de odiar las batallas, esos tiempos fueron los mejores, también recordó a las Star lights, a Seiya, los momentos con los Three Lights, momentos que eran inolvidables:  
- entonces- sonrió Sarah a Darien y Serena- ustedes se conocen hace miles de años  
Darien le sonrió también, Serena no los miró, no quería seguir recordando más, la herida que llevaba en el corazón cada vez crecía más:  
- ¿miles de años, si, supuestamente con Darien en el futuro íbamos a tener una hija- les dijo mirando por la ventana como si hubiera algo muy interesante fuera- también íbamos a gobernar la tierra, pero el tiempo nos separó y ya ven, cada uno tiene su vida, eso de que el destino esta escrito es mentira, cada uno construye su destino…  
Serena se dio media vuelta, se veía feliz, Darien también volvió a sonreír, Michie miró con complicidad a Sarah, y esta a su vez a Hotaru, las tres salieron del dormitorio sin decir nada, Serena y Darien no se dieron cuenta, por primera vez desde que se volvieron a ver estaban solos, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabían que decir, Darien noto la ausencia de su prima y se puso nervioso:  
- mejor vamos a la sala- le dijo Serena- no quiero que mi hermano y los chicos se preocupen demás, creo que a veces llegan a ser demasiado sobre protectores  
- ¡espera, me gustaría saber, ¿cómo estas? No hemos hablado mucho Serena… y a pesar de todo me preocupo por ti y por todo lo que te pueda pasar,  
- bien Darien, gracias, y para que te pregunto a ti, si te vas a casar, debes estar feliz, tu novia es una gran chica,  
- si- suspiro el- estoy feliz,  
- ya vamos, tendremos más tiempo para hablar  
la chica salió, no quería estar con el, ya que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que lo amaba, y que lo amaría hasta más allá de su muerte, se acercó a Thomas que estaba con Amy, trataba de sonreír, pero su amigo se dio cuenta enseguida de que no estaba bien, el resto de la noche estuvo bastante tranquila.

**U . G . C .**

Mina dormía muy inquieta, se movía de un lado a otro, sudando, le había costado mucho cerrar los ojos, algo la incomodaba y no sabía lo que era, no le quiso decir nada a Artemis para no preocuparlo por nada, hasta que horribles escenas pasaban como un video por sus sueños, pero como una película de terror, todas sus amigas en batalla de nuevo, no veía a ninguno de los chicos, cuando en un costado del lugar de la batalla vio a su princesa muerta, sin vida, un escalofrío recorrió su ser, tanto así que despertó de un salto, su gato al sentirla se le acercó:  
- ¿qué pasa Mina?- le pregunto el felino preocupado  
- nada, es que tuve una pesadilla, pero nada malo- le mintió la chica  
al cerrar lo ojos de nuevo rogó por no volver a ver lo mismo, lo que tenía bien seguro es que a primera hora iría a ver a Rei, ella la ayudaría, no quería volver a soñar con ello, aún así el sueño que sentía era más fuerte, se durmió de nuevo, pero no volvió a ver nada, por suerte.

**U . G . C .**  
Al día siguiente Serena estaba en el parque, recién había salido del canal, estaba bastante cansada, en el último tiempo no dormía casi nada, además que lo que mas deseaba era volver a EUA, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y no quería que nadie notara nada:  
- mira las coincidencias  
Serena miró a quien le hablo, quiso correr, irse, pero ella ya no era la misma guerrera cobarde de antes, tendría que actuar, y hacer como si todo estuviera bien… gran mentira:  
- hola Darien- le saludó tratando de notarse normal- ¿en que andas?  
- iba al departamento, ¿y tu?  
- estaba mirando, hace tiempo que no venía a este parque, la ultima vez vine con Seiya, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Darien se sentó junto a Serena, la chica le contó lo hecho en su vida, incluso le hablo de la muerte de su familia, también los miles de cambios producidos en ella, el por su parte le contó como conoció a Cristal, y que gracias a ella la había logrado olvidar, Serena miró al cielo que se veía hermoso, celeste, lleno de nubes blancas que lo adornaban, de repente los dos se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a bajar la mirada, al contrario, Serena sintió que podía pasar el resto de su vida mirando esos profundos ojos azules, los ojos de su primer amor, en cambio el, se dio cuenta que Serena ya no era la niña infantil, inocente, despreocupada, ahora era una mujer, y hermosa, inteligente, una mujer hecha y derecha, de seguro la misma que reinaría en la Tierra para el Universo:  
- bueno- interrumpió el momento Serena bajando la cabeza- me tengo que ir  
los dos se pusieron de pie, Darien se acerco sin saber bien por que lo hacía, como si su propio corazón lo impulsara, el corazón de la chica rubia comenzó a acelerarse, hace tanto que no lo tenía tan cerca, en un impulso incontrolable de los dos se besaron, unieron sus labios en el más apasionado beso sintiendo miles de emociones renacer en el corazón de ambos, Darien no espero y envolvió en un dulce abrazó la cintura de la joven y popular animadora norteamericana, y la chica acuno el cuello del muchacho rodeándolo dulcemente con sus suaves y pálidos brazos, el beso se prolongo sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo por frenarlo, no querían terminarlo, se olvidaron del tiempo, de todo lo que los separaba, como si con ese beso pudieran volver a ser los mismos de antes, pero Serena piso la tierra, se bajo de la hermosa nube en la cual se había subido, se separó de el rápidamente:  
- Darien, mejor me voy… esto… es un locura…

- Serena…  
sin esperar respuesta del joven Serena se fue, Darien quedo mirando como la chica se alejaba, miró la banca donde habían estado, el se volvió a sentar, trató de despejar su mente, todas las ideas que tenía supuestamente claras en su cabeza se habían desaparecido.

**U . G . C .**

Mina se había encontrado con Hotaru en el centro de la ciudad, ahora las dos estaban en el Templo de Rei, Eriol las miraba extrañado, en especial a Mina, era raro verla seria, y con rostro de preocupación, no definitivamente algo le debía extra pasando, Rei entró a la sala:  
- hola chicas- las saludo- ¿qué onda?  
- yo quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Mina- de algo muy serio y disculpa Eriol, pero es en privado  
- yo la acompañe por que me lo pidió- le contó Hotaru  
Eriol se puso de pie sonriendo, a pesar que supuestamente no habían secretos entre ellos las entendía y las conocía muy bien a todas como para saber, que igualmente habían cosas que eran solo de ellas:  
- Rei nos vemos a la noche, te vengo a buscar- dijo el chico- nos vemos chicas  
los dos se besaron, Eriol se fue para dejar la sala en silencio, Rei conocía a sus amigas por lo que inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien:  
- ya, cuéntame Mina, me asustas  
Mina se puso de pie bastante triste, Rei en ese momento supo que en frente a ella no estaba Mina, sino que estaba la guerrera que siempre aparecía en batalla:  
- es, es sobre Serena- concluyó la Sailor del amor- tuve un sueño horrible  
Mina comenzó a relatar su sueño, Hotaru escuchaba sorprendida, lo que contaba Mina era lo mismo que ella veía despierta, Rei estaba callada, tratando de rogar por que todo fuese mentira:

- ¿muerta?- susurró Rei.

**U . G . C .**

La rubia animadora del canal 8 llegó a su departamento muy agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ese beso, ese único beso había logrado llevarla al cielo, sentir que nada ni nadie importaba, entró a su dormitorio, estaba sola, ni siquiera Luna estaba, miro su armario, en un arrebato de desesperación comenzó a preparar una maleta, cuando termino miro a su alrededor, salió del dormitorio corriendo:  
- tengo que irme- comenzó a decir en voz alta- nada es igual que antes, y aunque quisiéramos nunca lo será, ni siquiera se por que volví… si se, quería verlos a todos, pero me engañé, quería creer que todo sería como antes, pero no… hemos cambiado… y mi mundo ya no es este  
Serena salió rápidamente estando en la calle con su maleta hizo para un taxi, el chofer subió la maleta de la joven a la maletera para después subirse nuevamente a su auto:  
- por favor, al aeropuerto- pidió ella  
el conductor aceleró, y se alejaron del edificio, Serena iba mal, seria, triste, lo que más le dolía no era decirle ni siquiera a su hermano, pero por ahora era lo mejor, total apenas llegará a EUA, lo iba a llamar por teléfono.

Continuará…………………………………………..

Notas: no se hasta donde llegará mi imaginación, ¿por qué los sueños y las premoniciones de Mina y Hotaru, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, no hay mucho que decir, por lo menos departe mía, no se de ustedes, si hay algún comentario, duda, corrección o idea, deberían saber ya, pero por si las mosca, escriban reviews…


End file.
